


When You're Strange

by OblivionsGarden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 66,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionsGarden/pseuds/OblivionsGarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malorie Talbot grew up in a muggle world thinking she was a freak, no one important. But little did she know that she was special to the friends she was about to make at Hogwarts. She was special to Sirius Black. Not that he'd ever tell her that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freak

**Title -** _When You're Strange_.  
 **Chapter title -** _Freak_.  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_.  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Friendship/Drama/Fantasy_.  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Harry Potter, books or films, in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the books or films. For this chapter I own, Malorie Talbot, Miss Fox, Scott Carrol, Karen Carrol and Terry Birch_.  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _2948 words_.

 

* * *

Being called a freak is never an easy thing to deal with, whether you are a fully grown adult or just a child. But being a child with no one to turn to, it is exceptionally harder. Being a ten year old child who spent all of her spare time alone, Malorie Talbot knew better than anyone just how hard it can be to be called a freak. And it wasn't just the other children at school that used that word to hurt her, no, she had heard the very same one falling from the lips of her parents. Not her biological parents of course, they had died a long time ago, but the couple that had adopted Malorie at just seven months old. She had heard them say that word in hushed conversations in the kitchen when they thought she was in bed.  
And the worst part of this was that Malorie didn't blame them, not one bit. Most of the time she actually agreed with their assumptions of her. She too thought of herself as a freak. She hadn't for a long time. She didn't know that her hair was changing colour before she could even walk. She didn't know that she had made her eyes go purple one afternoon. She didn't know. Not until she was a little older and had been running away from some school bullies. She'd hidden in the girls toilets, panting with fear and exhaustion when she'd heard voices coming from the hall. Before she realized what was happening she was staring up at her bullies from the floor, no taller than an inch. The other girls took one look at her and screamed, running to tell the teacher there was a mouse in the bathroom. It wasn't until she got home that she realized she had been that mouse. She didn't know how she'd done it and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't for the life of her do it again. But she did know that no one else could do it. And she knew that that made her a freak.

Her adoptive parents, Scott and Karen Carrol, thought maybe it would be something that would fade with time, as Malorie grew older she'd grow more... Normal. And for the most part they believed they had been right. Malorie kept her disorder, as she'd come to call it, hidden from the world. Occasionally when she was scared she'd slip up finding herself altering her appearance without even realizing it. But most of the time she was a normal girl.  
Scott and Karen never grew more fond of her though. When they adopted a daughter they had been hoping for a bright young lady who would speak only when spoken to, do everything she was told and expected of her, and would follow in Karen's footsteps to being a smart business woman. Malorie however did none of these things. She was bright for her age but not in a way that pleased her adoptive parents. They wanted her to excel in school which she did, but with the amount of detentions and fights she had gotten in they would hardly call themselves proud. Malorie only did her chores when threatened with being sent back to the children's home. She might not have liked living with the Carrol's but anywhere was better than that children's home. Malorie let people know what she was thinking, unless it was something she wanted to keep secret, and as for becoming a business woman, well Malorie had her eyes on the more creative side of things. She wanted to write and paint and sing. She didn't know how she would make that a career but she was determined that she would. Somehow.

At school she had separated herself from others. At first this had been unintentional but soon she meant to be alone. She liked her own company finding that other kids her age didn't care about much other than playing and ' _what time is lunch?_ ' Malorie used her free time to indulge herself in her creative nature and her vivid imagination. She like to write adventurous stories and paint the pictures to go with them. And she so loved to sing. And luckily, after months and months of pleading with the Carrol's, they had bought her an old second hand guitar. She had to use what little money she had saved up from past birthdays to have it re-stringed but she was beginning to get the hang of it.  
There was a music teacher at school called Miss Fox. She had long black hair with the fringe cut short, shining green eyes and was always dressed in long sleeved tops, floor length skirts and laced up boots. Her hands and neck were always adorned with lots of silver jewellery and Malorie always thought she looked like a witch. She had taken to teaching Malorie how to play her guitar and she was the only person in the world that didn't look at Malorie as though she were a... Well, a freak.

It wasn't until the 1st of May 1971 that Malorie came to find that she just might not be as much of an outsider as she thought she was. She awoke in the morning with a smile on her face for a change. She had just turned 11 years old and that meant that in just four months she would be moving to secondary school. Secondary school was something she had been looking forward to, knowing it would only be five years before she could then go on to college or to a job. She could finally start building towards her future away from Scott and Karen.  
She dressed that morning in her favorite denim, bell bottomed dungarees, a black and white striped long sleeved top and her well worn red Nike Bruin's. She still marveled at the fact she even owned a pair of Nike's. Scott and Karen, whilst less than thrilled with Malorie's behavior didn't want the neighbors to think their daughter was scruffy and unkempt. Not that the brands they got her made any difference to her outwards appearance, not to the neighbors at least. No one really took the time to actually look at Malorie, except for Miss Fox. Her dark brown hair, only a few shades lighter than black, hung in slight waves all tangled together reaching just past her shoulders. Sometimes she attempted to brush it but when she felt the pain of the brush tugging against the hairs on her scalp she gave it up as a bad job. And besides, the messier her hair the more annoyed the Carrol's got. And annoying the Carrol's was Malorie's, she was pleased to say, proudest achievement. She'd gotten it down to an art.

The house was expectedly empty when she arrived in the kitchen to make herself breakfast. Both Scott and Karen had early morning starts for work and so Malorie had come to rely on herself. She made herself a bowl of cereal and climbed up onto a stool at the breakfast table where the morning post lay untouched. She did her usual routine of sorting the mail into piles for each recipient, only stopping when she came across the first letter she'd ever seen with _her_ name on it.

_**Miss M. Talbot.** _   
_**The Attic Bedroom.** _   
_**26 Aintree Way.** _   
_**Stevenage.** _   
_**Hertfordshire.** _

The envelope was sealed with purple wax and Malorie noted she never thought she'd be so excited about a _letter_. Disregarding her fast turning to mush cereal she tore the envelope open and pulled out the contents. In green writing across the top of the letter was written:

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY.** _

Malorie squinted her eyes wondering if this was some sort of pathetic joke from someone at school. Regardless she continued reading.

_Dear Miss Talbot,_   
_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._   
_Term begins on 1 September. Someone will be along to inform your parents of our world and to make all the necessary arrangements today. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours Sincerely,_   
_Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress._

There was no way this was from someone at school, this was too cleverly written. Malorie scoffed as she scanned over the required equipment. Whoever had sent this was going to receive a nice hard kick in the shins when she found them.

* * *

She hid the letter from Scott and Karen, not wanting to give them yet another excuse to lecture her about how important being normal was. She stuffed it into her pillow case and returned to the dining room for dinner. They were almost done eating when there was a knock at the door.

"Malorie, answer the door." Karen didn't look up from her plate as she uttered the instructions.  
"Why? It's not for me."  
"Just go and answer the door."

Scott reiterated the task and this time Malorie, without hiding the groan and dragging of her feet, went to answer the door. However her attitude soon changed when she found the visitor was Mrs Fox.

"Hello Malorie, are you well?"  
"I guess so." The young girl stepped back to let her teacher into the house. Miss Fox had already moved into the dining room before she could even shut the front door.  
"Mr and Mrs Carroll, nice to see you." Miss Fox made herself comfortable in one of the dining room chairs. "I expect you're just dying to know all about Hogwarts."  
"I'm sorry?" Karen managed to cover the shock of the women's intrusion of her home to form a coherent sentence.  
"Hogwarts. Little Malorie has been accepted."  
"I haven't told them." Malorie spoke from the doorway. "I assumed it was a joke."  
"Told us what?"

Malorie moved back to her seat opposite where Miss Fox had chosen to sit. This was going to be a very long and very uncomfortable conversation. Not only was it completely ridiculous, it was so far off the scale of normal that she was half certain Karen might have a heart attack. Every cloud...

"I got a letter this morning from a place called Hogwarts." She began, chewing on her lower lip. "It's a school for... Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
Scott Barked out a laugh. "Don't be ridiculous there's no such thing." He turned to look at Miss Fox. "Really, I'd expect better from a teacher than to encourage this kind of behavior."  
"Hogwarts is very real Mr Carrol, don't you doubt it." Miss Fox's usual, airy voice suddenly became very cold and icy. "Malorie Talbot will be attending, since she is a witch."  
"Sorry Miss but I don't think I am."  
"Do you think turning into a mouse is normal, Malorie?" She smiled. "Do you think making those paint pots explode in Terry Birch's face was an accident?"  
"Well, no but I-"  
"You are a witch, Malorie. A muggle born witch."

Malorie broke away from the conversation Miss Fox was now having with her adoptive parents. Her mind was reeling. Could the reason behind all the strange things in her life be down to her being a witch.

"What's a muggle?"  
"Non magic folk."  
"Oh."

So her parents hadn't been magic, so how could she be. She shook her tread in a failed attempt to organize her thoughts, only looking up to ask another question.

"Are you a witch?"  
"No dear, I'm a squib." Miss Fox smiled again, warmth radiating only to Malorie. Each time the woman looked at either adult only a frosty disposition reached them.  
"What's that?"  
"It means my parents are magical but I am not."  
"Oh."

 _Oh_. That seemed to be the only thing she could say. What else could she say? _I'm a witch, you say. Well that's just great let me go and pack ready to go off to this school I've never heard of and might no even exist_. Malorie didn't know what to do. She'd grown up with the Carrol's trying to hide every last bit of her that might cause concern. She learned to hide things well and to bring everything out into the open now seemed like a foolish move.

"Wait." Miss Fox and the Carrol's stared at the little girl. "How do I know any of this is real? I could be dreaming right now." She bit her lip, feeling a little spark of hope deep in her heart that it was real. "How can I be a witch if my parents were... Muggles?"  
"You don't have to come from a magical family for magic to run through your veins Malorie. The same as I don't have to come from a muggle family to be without it." She smiled and reached into the pocket of her long velvet black overcoat.

The item she pulled out was a card. No bigger than Malorie's palm as she pulled it closer to inspect. The writing on the back read:

_**Albus Dumbledore, currently Headmaster of Hogwarts.** _   
_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Professor Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicholas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling._

"Professor Dumbledore is the Headmaster." Miss Fox beamed. "Turn it over."

Malorie did as the woman said, finding the image of an old man with long white hair and beard staring back at her over half moon glasses. She blinked a few times when she thought he smiled at her before sure enough she watched him raise a hand and put something small and yellow into his mouth.

"Sherbert lemons." Miss Fox said. "He's quite fond of muggle sweets."  
"But the picture-"  
"Moved. Wait till you see Hogwarts."  
"She won't be seeing Hogwarts because there is no such bloody thing."  
"Mister Carrol I suggest you calm yourself."  
"You're going to tell me to calm down in my own home, how dare you!" Scott was up from his chair now, fists clenched by his side.  
"Malorie, please go to your room whilst I try and talk some sense into these two." Seeing Malorie's worried expression she pulled something else from her pocket. A striped box with 'Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans' emblazoned on the front. "I'd stay away from the pale yellow ones, I've heard they can be vomit flavoured."

Wide eyed and curiosity flared, Malorie took the box and hurried away upstairs. She didn't go to her room, just to the landing where she could just make out snippets of the conversation. She resigned herself to knowing there was no way she'd be attending any sort of magical school, not whilst Scott and Karen had any say in the matter. Sighing, she picked a jelly bean from the packet and eyed it warily. It was a pinkish sort of colour and hoping for the best she popped it into her mouth and began to chew. With a wrinkled nose she spat the bean across the carpet, attempting to wipe the taste of salmon from her tongue. Giggling lightly, she tried a few more finding, grape, cheese, tuna, blueberry jam and coconut.  
Before she could try a pale yellow to see whether or not Miss Fox had been telling the truth about a vomit flavoured bean, the woman in question was climbing the stairs. She sat on the top step at an angle so that she could rest her back on the wall.

"I'm not going am I?" Malorie couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice.  
"Do you really think the conversation would be over if they hadn't agreed?" Miss Fox chuckled, reaching forward and pulling a bean from the box. "Ah, horse radish."  
Malorie pulled a face before smiling a little. "So, I'm really going to Hogwarts?"  
"Of course. You get to come home at Christmas and for the summer." She leaned forward again, to whisper this time. "Although if you'd rather, you can stay at school for Christmas."  
"I would rather." Malorie whispered back. " _Anything_ is better than here. Even if it does turn out not to be real."  
"I'll send your reply with my owl when I get back home. And of course I'll be taking you to Diagon Alley to get all of your school supplies. We'll go tomorrow I think. A Sunday shouldn't be too busy."  
"Where's Diagon Alley? Is that in Stevenage?"  
"London. It'll only take about half an hour to a hour on the train." Miss Fox stood up. "Keep hold of your list of equipment and I'll be back in the morning. Around eight thirty how does that sound?"  
"Sounds great."

Malorie's head was spinning as she saw Miss Fox to the door. The woman gave her another fond smile as she turned and left the driveway. Malorie didn't return to the dinner table, nor did she bother to listen to Scott and Karen's conversation. Instead she ran upstairs to her attic bedroom and lay back on her bed, staring at the window. It wasn't long until she saw a dark feathered owl taking off into the sky and her heart leaped in wonder if that was her letter heading off to Hogwarts.  
She changed into her pajamas with a giddy smile on her face before settling into bed. She set her alarm clock for seven thirty to make sure she was ready to go when Miss Fox arrived. It wasn't until her eyes were almost completely closed in sleep that she realized she didn't have any money.


	2. Waiting

**Title -** _When You're Strange._  
 **Chapter title -** _Waiting._  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden  
_ **Genre -** _Romance/Friendship/Drama/Fantasy  
_ **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Harry Potter, books or films, in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the books or films. For this chapter I own, Malorie Talbot, Miss Fox, Josie, Jenny, Max and Melissa._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _2980_

* * *

A heavy heart and the loud shrill ring of her alarm clock roused Malorie from her dreams. She'd dreamt of pointed hats and toads and cauldron's: all the things she thought she might experience at Hogwarts. But she'd been stood at a window, looking in whilst everyone else enjoyed these things. Looking down she found a sign, ' _no poor witches or wizards welcome._ '

She shook the thoughts from her head as she dressed. She was hoping that despite her lack of money, Miss Fox might be kind enough to at least let her visit this ' _Diagon Alley_ ' anyway. She was sure it'd hurt more being so close to magic and not being able to have it but she wanted the experience none the less.

Today she wore a pinafore dress in navy blue with white socks that reached her knees. Again she pulled on the Nike trainers. She wondered if Witch's and Wizard's had brands like that or would they have new brands that she'd never heard of. Would there be snooty Witch's who wouldn't be your friend if you didn't dress a certain way? Were there magical sports where boys would be overly enthusiastic about the whole thing? She had so many questions about the world she was soon to be barred from and she couldn't wait for Miss Fox to arrive.

She'd dressed and eaten too fast. She was up even before Karen and Scott, who regarded her with fury in their eyes but regardless, said nothing. Deciding to take her mind off the slowly ticking clock, she tried to see if she could do any sort of magic. She remembered reading Matilda a few years ago, one of her favorite books and concentrated hard on the spoon in front of her and tried to make it move. Nothing much happened and by the time a knock sounded at the front door, she had given herself a headache.

"All ready to go, Malorie?" Miss Fox was wearing a large black floppy hat like Malorie had seen women wear in black and white pictures in magazines, usually with large sunglasses and one of those sticks with a cigarette in the end.  
"Yes."

She beamed up at the woman and stepped outside the door pulling it shut behind her. She didn't have a key to lock it with but when Miss Fox gave her a reassuring smile she followed her down the pathway. They climbed into Miss Fox's car, a small white Ford Escort, and set off for the train station. Malorie was quiet for a little while until she realized she couldn't hide her secret forever.

"Miss Fox?"  
"Yes, dear?" The older woman side glanced at her, as Malorie watched the sunlight twinkle against the many rings adorning her fingers.  
"I don't have any money to buy school equipment."  
"Let me guess, the Carrol's never thought to mention that your parents left you some money in their will?"  
"Really?" Again the small glimmer of hope ignited itself in Malorie's chest. "Is it enough for school?"  
"It's their life's savings. It should be enough to see you through to seventh year." Miss Fox chuckled loudly at the young girls beaming grin. "Of course, we'll have to get it converted at Gringotts. Can't be trying to buy cauldron's with pound coins."  
"Why not?"  
"Wizard's have different money. Galleons, sickles and knuts." Malorie slumped in her seat.  
"I only just got used to counting pounds and pence."

* * *

Once Malorie had had all of her parents muggle money turned into wizard money and placed into her very own vault at Gringott's, ( _not that she wanted to go there again, those carts played havoc with her stomach_ ) she was off to be fitted at Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. Miss Fox stood close by, answering all of Malorie's questions as and when they popped into her head.  
After she had her robes, they headed to the apothecary for potion ingredients and then to Flourish and Blott's for all of the school books she'd be needing. The books worried Malorie alot considering that at her muggle school, the books stayed in the class room and were handed out at the start of the lesson. She was sure she was going to forget one of these before her lessons. Or the sheer weight of them would have her crawling to lessons on her hands and knees.

Soon enough, the shop Malorie had been wanting to go in first, Ollivander's, loomed nearer. She shot a hopeful glance at Miss Fox who guided her over and pulled the door open. The shop was tiny, holding just a fragile looking chair and walls lined with narrow boxes. The questions that hadn't stopped spewing from Malorie's mouth seemed to vanish as they reached her lips now they were here.

"Good afternoon."

The voice that spoke was soft, so soft if she hadn't been looking for the shop owner, Malorie might've missed it. The speaker was an old man with eyes paler than she'd ever seen and if he hadn't been looking right into her own bright blues, she'd have presumed him blind.

"Hello." Malorie smiled.  
"Hmm, Talbot isn't it?" Malorie nodded. "Malorie Talbot... Ah yes, the first in the line of magic to run through your family." The man smiled as he glanced past her to Miss Fox. "Agatha Fox?"  
"Good afternoon, Mr Ollivander."  
"How is Jillian? And Marcus?"  
"Mum and Dad are great. Thank you."  
"Good to hear." Mr Ollivander smiled briefly to himself before pulling a long tape measure from his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"  
"Sorry?"  
"Left or right handed." Miss Fox whispered.  
"Oh, right. Right handed."

She held out her right arm, allowing Mr Ollivander to measure almost her entire body, or so it felt like. As he was measuring he informed her a little about wands and there inner workings. It wasn't until he said that the wand chooses the wizard that Malorie couldn't hold her tongue.

"So, wands are sort of alive then?" She frowned. "I mean, if they choose us instead of the other way round and my wand won't work for someone else... They sort of have their own mind."  
"Indeed Miss Talbot."

Again Ollivander smiled as he moved from shelf to shelf until he produced a box and pulled out a light wood wand and handed it to her.

"Rowan with Unicorn tail hair, ten inches and quite flexible." He had taken the wand back before she had a chance to do anything with it, muttering to himself all the time. "Try this. Holly with Dragon Heartstring, 11 inches, quite sturdy."

Again, Ollivander took the wand back. This went on for a while and when Malorie noticed the gradually growing pile of wand boxes on the floor, her heart sank.

"Sir... Maybe we should stop." She let her eyes focus on her trainers. "Maybe there just isn't a wand for me. Maybe I'm not really a witch. There must've been some mistake."  
"My dear..." Miss Fox stood, placing a gentle hand on Malorie's shoulder.  
"If it took just a few seconds to find the right wand I'd be questioning my system." Mr Ollivander chuckled. "It can take a while, Malorie. You're not the first witch to be stood waiting for so long."  
"Really? So it takes this long for others too?"  
"Of course."

A sigh of relief escaped her lips as they begun trying out wands again. Eventually Ollivander pulled out a wand that just felt right in her hands. She finally felt like this was the one she was supposed to use. It was a dark brown wood for most of the length, then just before the handle was black wood, carved into rings and then the handle itself was dark and light brown, carved into a pattern that Malorie traced with her thumb. Ollivander gestured for her to do something so she waved the wand through the air, a gasp escaping her when sparks erupted from the tip like fireworks.

"Hawthorne with Phoenix Feather, ten inches, slightly springy. Very good indeed. Worth the wait?"  
"Absolutely." Malorie couldn't hide the face splitting grin on her face as she gazed at her wand. "Thank you, sir."

Once they'd finished all of her shopping, and she'd had Quidditch explained to her by a group of boys staring at the new racing broom, Miss Fox stopped outside of Eeylops Owl Emporium.

"Your list says you are allowed an owl a cat or a toad. If you'd like?"  
"I don't like toads." Malorie pondered. "Cat's are ok I guess but how many other kids at school, muggle school I mean, can say they have an owl?"  
"None I wouldn't imagine."

Inside the darkened shop were cages and cages with all different types of owl. Malorie didn't even know there were types of owl. She thought owl in itself was the type. But here she found barn owls, screech owls, snowy owls and one that was missing a label. She presumed it had eaten it's label because it had tried to ear her hair when she got to close to it's cage.

Miss Fox disappeared to find someone who worked in the shop whilst Malorie looked around. It didn't take long to choose, unlike her wand. Hanging above her was an owl with the biggest blackest eyes she had ever seen. It's feathers were brown and white just like alot of the others but those eyes were unmistakeable. She grinned at the bird and clicked her tongue but it just blinked at her.

"A Greater Sooty Owl." The voice from behind her was a broad cockney accent. "Very territorial birds. Usually come to be quite protective of their owners too. This the one you want then?"  
"Yes please."

Whilst the man got the cage down Miss Fox asked if she had a name but Malorie hadn't thought that far ahead.

"I'll think of one before I go to Hogwarts."

* * *

Malorie hadn't realized just how long it was before she left for Hogwarts. She received her letter on her 11th birthday, May 1st, and school didn't start until September 1st. That was exactly _122_ days of waiting. Of course she still attended her muggle school until they had finished for the summer although she didn't exactly see the point anymore. And she had many more 'accidents' with her bullies now that she knew she could do it. Miss Fox made sure that Scott and Karen weren't too horrid to Malorie now that they knew just how different she was. In fact, the only time they'd spoken to her since Miss Fox visited them that afternoon was to tell her to shut up her bloody owl.

She spent most of her time reading all of the new books she'd gotten. She had read them all once, having nothing else to do. And then she read through most of them again looking to see if there was anything about other witches turning into mice. But she didn't find a thing. She decided not to tell anyone about that, regardless of Miss Fox having said it was a good thing. She didn't want to be an outcast before she'd even got to school.

When the first day of September did roll around, Malorie didn't know whether to jump around in excitement, or vomit from the nerves. In the end she did both. She was dressed in her favorite jeans and jumper before her alarm had even gone off. All of her things had been packed for well over a week and were now waiting by the front door. All she had to do was take her owl downstairs and put on her coat and she was set. But again, as she had been doing since her birthday, she had to wait.  
Only for another hour this time, since Miss Fox's car pulled up outside and the boot was pulled open so Malorie could load in all her things. She thought about waking up Scott and Karen to say goodbye but decided they'd only get mad for being woken up. With her owl on the backseat and her in the front, they set off towards the train station.

"Did you name him then?" Miss Fox asked, glancing at the still sleeping bird in the rear view.  
"Bowie." Malorie smiled. "As in David."  
"Excellent choice."

* * *

They reached King's Cross at half past ten and according to Miss Fox the train left at eleven. Malorie hadn't known what to think when Miss Fox told her to walk straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten. But with an attitude of ' _I've been trusting her for three months why stop now_ ' she did as she was told, finding herself walking straight through the bricks.  
Platform Nine and Three Quarters was bustling with people. Families all seeing off their children, some her age, most older. The train was scarlet red with smoke billowing from it. But she didn't get too much time to look since Miss Fox gently guided her along, insisting on finding her a place to sit. She helped her get her case onto the train and then stood back, quickly informing her she'd be there to take her home at the end of they year.

Malorie walked a ways down the train, trying to find an empty compartment but couldn't. Instead she settled on one containing four other people who gave her a friendly smile when she peeked in. She pulled open the door, with some difficulty since she was still holding Bowie's cage, and held it open with her foot.

"Um, can I join you?"  
"Of course. Here let me help."

A tall girl with long blonde hair moved to help her pull in her suitcase. Once it was tucked beneath the seat, she settled Bowie's cage down in the corner of the compartment and sat down, spotting Miss Fox through the window and giving her a wave.

"First year?" Asked the blonde girl and Malorie nodded. "Well, this is Jenny, my sister. She's a first year too." Jenny looked exactly like her sister but with a rounder face that came with her youth. "I'm a sixth year, with Melissa." She jabbed her thumb in the direction of a brunette sat beside her. "And this is her little brother, Max. Also first year... Oh and I'm Josie by the way."  
"Malorie." She wondered if maybe, any of them were muggle born too. "Are any of you muggle born?"  
"We're half bloods." Said Melissa, continuing when she saw the confusion on Malorie's face. "Muggle mum, wizard dad."  
"Oh." Malorie nodded. "Are there not many muggle borns at Hogwarts then?"  
"Oh loads." Melissa chuckled. "No need to panic. Even pure bloods start from scratch at Hogwarts. Don't worry you won't know any less than anyone else."  
"But I don't know anything. At all."  
"Well, we've got one hell of a train journey and you have two sixth years at your disposal for any questions."  
"I have alot." Malorie grinned as she felt the train jerk to pull out from the station. She moved to the window to wave goodbye to Miss Fox, a wave of giddy excitement washing over her as she headed towards Hogwarts.

Melissa and Josie told Malorie all about Hogwarts: The houses, she couldn't decide which sounded best, and the house cup, Quidditch matches, her lessons, some of the professors and the feast they'd receive in the great hall. They also told her about a few things which she didn't know whether to believe or not. Namely, ghosts and a giant squid.  
Jenny and Max offered to walk with her into the hall for the sorting, which Melissa and Josie also told her about, just so none of them would be alone. Melissa was a Ravenclaw and was hoping Max would be the same whilst Josie and the rest of her family were all Hufflepuff's but she had a feeling her sister might be a Ravenclaw. Jenny had blushed at the praise of her sister for being so smart, insisting she'd probably be Hufflepuff too, but Malorie could see the hint of pride in her eyes.  
Melissa spoke very openly about how gutted she'd be should either Max or Jenny be sorted into Slytherin. She was just saying how they're all no good and would no doubt go dark when Josie slapped her arm and insisted that not all Slytherin's were like that. She didn't hear Melissa's muttered ' _most of them are_.'

When the trolley lady came around, Josie showed Malorie the different sweets from the Wizarding world and Malorie had to refrain from buying something of everything. Instead she settled on some Every Flavour Beans a bar of chocolate, 'Honeydukes Finest' and a liquorice wand. She was fascinated when Max's chocolate frog jumped straight out of it's packet and when Jenny told her that her older brother Jack had given Josie an acid pop once and burned a hole through her tongue.

"Dad fixed it soon enough but not before taking Jack's broom away for two weeks."

When Melissa left with a boy from Gryffindor who Josie informed her was her boyfriend, Malorie stole her seat by the window to watch for any sign of Hogwarts. She couldn't wait to find out which house she would be in and meet new friends there. She couldn't wait for the feast or for the common room or even the dormitory. And she especially couldn't wait to see the numerous moving portraits that Miss Fox had told her about.  
It was dark outside the window once she'd changed into her robes. She glanced at Bowie who still had his head tucked under his wing when a voice made her heart thump loudly in her chest with it's announcement.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it'll be taken to the school separately."

* * *

 


	3. Howler

**Title -** _When You're Strange_  
 **Chapter title -** _Howler_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Friendship/Drama/Fantasy_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Harry Potter, books or films, in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the books or films. For this chapter I own, Malorie and all of the students you don't recognize from the books._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _2934_

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Hope you enjoy, xx (:_

* * *

Josie thought that Malorie was going to cause herself a serious injury if she strained her neck any harder. She was trying desperately to glimpse Hogwarts through the window, despite being told that you can't see it from the train.  
When the train finally slowed to a stop, Josie and Melissa gave their good lucks and let Jenny, Max and Malorie leave the train ahead of them. On the platform was the largest man Malorie had ever seen. He was carrying a lantern and calling for first years so she followed her two new friends, _if she could call them that they hadn't really said much all train journey_ , towards the giant. He lead them down a narrow and steep path, where she could barely see in the darkness. In her efforts to see something, she stood on someone's foot.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I can't see a thing."  
"It's alright." The voice belonged to boy although she couldn't see his features at all. She could just make out that he was tall and thin.  
"I'm Malorie by the way. Malorie Talbot."  
"Remus Lupin."

She had planned on asking if he was a muggle born but the words got caught in her throat when she finally saw Hogwarts for the first time. She hadn't recalled reading that Hogwarts was a castle. The place was gorgeous with towers and turrets all over. She could hear others gasping all around her and was thankful she wasn't the only one in awe.  
They were all told to climb into boats, Remus joining her, Max and Jenny. During this trip, without tearing her eyes from the castle, she whispered to Remus.

"Don't suppose you're muggle born are you?"  
"Half blood." Came the almost silent answer. "Why?"  
"I'm muggle born. Just trying to find someone else who is too." She shrugged. "So I know I'm not the only one, y'know?"  
"Mm." Remus nodded, falling silent as the boats came to a stop.

The giant man lead all of the nervously whispering first years up a staircase to a large oak door where he knocked. The door swung open almost immediately revealing a tall, black haired woman in emerald green robes.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." The man said.  
"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

The woman, Professor McGonagall, lead them through the entrance hall, which Malorie found just as beautiful as the outside of the castle, to an empty chamber just a little way off the Great Hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts."

Malorie listened enthralled as the Professor spoke. Her excitement was fit to burst right out of her and she heard a faint chuckle from her left. Turning her head slightly she saw a tale pale boy with scars, who was watching her shift her weight from foot to foot anxiously. She realized that she was now seeing Remus Lupin in the light for the first time and smiled lightly, a blush rising up her neck. Before the Professor left, she suggested smartening their appearances and Malorie turned desperately to Remus.

"Do I look a total mess? My hair never really looks neat. It probably would if I brushed it more but-"  
"You look fine." Remus was smiling again and Malorie noticed a glint of amusement in his eyes.  
"Thanks." She sighed. "What house do you think you'll be in?"  
The boy offered a small shrug. "Not sure. I've been trying not to think about it too much. What about you?"  
"I have no idea. All I know is the girl I was sitting with on the train doesn't think too highly of Slytherin's."  
"Yeah... I heard that too."

Their conversation trailed off when Professor McGonagall returned, formed the students into a line an lead them into the Great Hall. The Hall was triple the size that Malorie had been expecting and then some. Thousands of candles that seemed to be floating in mid air lit up the place, the tables full of expensive looking golden plates and goblets.  
Walking through the hall with all the older students staring at them, Malorie had never felt more out of place. Not even as a mouse on her school bathroom floor. She tried to steady her breathing as they walked, assuring herself that she was going to be fine and that she most definitely belonged there. When she saw Max in front of her give a little wave, she turned and saw Melissa smiling over at them from a table full of students with blue and silver lined robes.

Eventually the entire hall was staring at the dirty hat McGonagall had placed upon a stool. Malorie was frowning hard, wondering what on earth was so special about this hat when it started to sing. She listened avidly to every word that came from the tear it used for a mouth, gaining better judgement on each house. However, when she had, she still had no idea where she belonged. Dread beginning to rise in her chest, she failed to clap for the hat.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted... Ainswood, Polly!" McGonnagall called and a girl with long brown hair walked timidly forward to be sorted into Slytherin. The table of students with green and silver lined robes erupted into cheers for their new addition and Malorie failed to see what was so bad about them.  
Max Barnaby, Melissa's brother was placed into Ravenclaw and then Sirius Black, whose sorting took quite a while was put in Gryffindor. Audrey and Stephen Bones were then also put into Ravenclaw whilst Cecilia Bramble was another Slytherin. Charlie Brand was yet another Ravenclaw and Roberta Brokaw and Bethan Carter followed suit. Russell Cross was the first Slytherin boy quickly followed by Colin Day and another girl, Annalisa Dickenson. Lily Evans was the second to be sorted into Gryffindor and Gideon Harris was another Ravenclaw. Leila Hunter, another Slytherin and then Isaac Kelly, the first Hufflepuff and Imelda King another Gryffindor. Frank Longbottom and Remus Lupin were both Gryffindors, Eilish McDermott was a Hufflepuff and Libby Milsom was Slytherin. Jenny Monty, Josie's sister as predicted went into Ravenclaw and Malorie noted Josie was the only Hufflepuff to cheer for her. Violet Morgenstern was another Ravenclaw and Louis Orr went into Hufflepuff along with Jasper Pascoe. Then three Gryffindor's in a row, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter and Alice Prewett. William Quin for Hufflepuff and Anthony Ramsgate for Ravenclaw. Dexter Renton was another Hufflepuff whilst Emyrs Shields went to Slytherin. Holly Shining literally screamed when she went into Gryffindor and Essie Sinnett only offered a smile for Hufflepuff. Severus Snape went to Slytherin and finally, it was Malorie's turn.

She clasped her hands together to stop them from shaking as she sat down on the stool. She caught Max's eye who gave her a smile before she glanced to Remus who offered a thumbs up before the hat slipped over her eyes. She bit her lip as she heard it hum in her ears.

"Hm, no magical lineage to follow behind. The start of a whole new line of magic. A good brain on you of course but a desire to be liked and loved, praised even... There's only one placed for you. GRYFFINDOR!" A relieved sigh escaped her that the hat had at least been able to choose a house.

She practically skipped over to the Gryffindor table taking a seat beside Holly Shining and greeting a boy in glasses she thought she recalled being named James. She was pleased to see that his hair was even more unruly than hers.  
After everyone settled the remaining first years were sorted. Susanna Vandenberg going to Hufflepuff along with Christobel Whitehill. Icabod Whitford was the final Slytherin and Tabatha Young the final Hufflepuff.

After Professor Dumbledore's very short and very odd speech, mountains of food appeared before Malorie. She gasped, stalling as everyone around her tucked in. She learned that Holly, sat beside her was another pure blood.

"Um, James wasn't it?" Malorie asked of the boy in glasses and he nodded, piling mashed potatoes onto his plate. "What about your parents?"  
"Yeah, they're magic too. Not that it really matters." He shrugged. "From what I hear we all start from the same point."  
"I hope so." Malorie mumbled.

She continued eating until she heard a gentle voice talking about having no idea she'd been a witch. With a jolt, Malorie glanced up to find the speaker. A red head with vivid green eyes who was talking to Remus. She must've felt Malorie staring at her because she turned and caught her gaze with a smile.

"Hello. I'm Lily. Lily Evans."  
"Malorie Talbot. Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt but... Did you say you didn't know you were a witch?"  
"Yeah. My parents are muggles so when my Hogwarts letter came you can imagine the surprise."  
"Me too!" Malorie grinned, finally having found a fellow muggle born. "I thought for a while I was going to be the only one."  
Lily chuckled and nodded towards the Hufflepuff table. "Eilish McDermott is muggle born too. She was in my compartment on the train."

During the feast, Malorie noticed the ghosts that Josie and Melissa had told her about. The ghost that came over to speak to the first years was a man called Nearly Headless Nick, or as he rathered, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington but Malorie knew she'd never remember all of that.  
Once the pudding was eaten and the beginnings of friendships had been forged, Dumbledore spoke once more before beginning the school song. Startled at the many choices of tune, Malorie tried to keep in time with Holly who was quite upbeat. After that the prefects lead the first years out of the hall and to their common rooms.

Malorie walked alongside Lily Evans who reassured her repeatedly that she wouldn't be behind anyone in ways of learning. She met another girl, Alice Prewett who had a pixie like resemblance in both features and short bobbed hair. In front of them James Potter had introduced himself to Remus Lupin and along the way they picked up a boy with shaggy black hair Malorie remembered as the first to be sorted into Gryffindor, Sirius Black.

It was quite the walk from the hall to the Gryffindor common room, which lay behind a portrait called 'The Fat Lady.'

"Password?" Said the woman in the painting.  
"Dignus Corde." The prefect spoke with an air of arrogance and the portrait swung forward, revealing a round hole in the wall.

Everyone climbed through into the common room which they found to be incredibly warm and cosy, full of the comfiest looking armchairs Malorie had ever seen.

"Dignus Corde?" Malorie frowned at Alice who shrugged.  
"Means worthy heart." The boy with black hair turned to speak to them. "It's Latin."  
"You speak Latin?" Malorie was dumb founded. She'd only ever met someone able to speak french before and that was a teacher.  
"A little."  
"That's amazing." The boy grinned. "I'm Malorie by the way. Malorie Talbot."  
"Sirius Black."

Before she could continue the conversation, James Potter tugged the boy away to ask him about Quidditch.

"That was rude of him." Lily huffed at her side.  
"I don't mind." Malorie shrugged. "I'm pretty tired anyway."

They followed the prefects instructions to find their dormitories. The dormitories consisted of five four-poster beds with wine coloured velvet curtains. This was much nicer than the old springy mattress Malorie had at home. There was no arguing about who got what bed, since their belongings were already set atop them. Malorie's bed was straight opposite the door, beside a window.

"Should I let Bowie out do you think?" She wondered aloud to the other girls.  
"I'm letting Nessie out. I think they need it after being cooped up on the train." Imelda King had the bed to Malorie's left.

Both girls opened the window, letting their owls, Imelda's a barn owl, out for the night. They each changed into their pajamas and climbed into bed. None of the girls seemed to want to sleep however, as they stayed up for another couple of hours chatting.  
Malorie learned that Imelda, Alice and Holly were pure bloods whilst she and Lily were muggle born. Lily and Alice were both determined to do well and get good grades, Imelda seemed more concerned with making as many friends as she could whilst Holly was more interested in Quidditch. Malorie didn't really know what she wanted to do. She wanted to learn as much as she could and she also wanted to make friends. And from how much she'd heard of Quidditch she wanted to give that a go too. Although Holly informed her that first years never make the house teams. The main thing Malorie wanted to do, was to have fun. And with that goal in mind she settled down to sleep.

* * *

September 2nd fell on a Thursday and following her schedule, Malorie found that she had Defence Against The Dark Arts, Charms, Herbology with Hufflepuff, double Transfiguration and then flying lessons with Ravenclaw. Both she and Holly were ecstatic when they realized that they got to try flying on their first day. Holly had already tried flying as a child with her dad on his broom, but she couldn't wait to go for it on her own.  
Each girl showered and dressed, deciding to stick together for breakfast at least. The four of them reached the Great Hall by eight o clock, giving them exactly an hour before Defence Against The Dark Arts. Malorie sat opposite Remus Lupin who was giving his schedule a once over as he munched on a slice of toast. The boy beside him looked pale and too nervous to keep down the porridge in front of him.

"You're... Peter. Right?" Malorie cringed incase she'd got it wrong but he nodded solomly. "Are you alright? You don't look too great."  
"We have flying lessons this afternoon. I'm awful on a broom."  
"Oh don't worry about it. I'm probably going to slip straight off the end so at least you'll have someone to be awful with." She grinned and pulled some bacon onto her plate. "So, who's Professor Grimsby?" She asked in reference to the name written beside Defence Against The Dark Arts on her schedule.  
"I think it was the large bloke with the beard sat at the end of the table last night." A boy with dark blue eyes sat beside her and helped himself to a glass of orange juice. "Frank Longbottom." He introduced.  
"Malorie Talbot." She swallowed her bacon. "Have you met the girls?" He shook his head. "Well, this is Lily, Alice, Imelda and Holly."  
"Nice to meet you."  
"What's this, a first year Gryffindor meeting without us?" James Potter had arrived to breakfast with Sirius in tow. They sat down beside Peter and began piling food onto their plates.  
"Actually we were just introducing ourselves to Frank." Lily glared at Potter.

Malorie wouldn't have expected it from the friendly red head, but it was the second James had annoyed her and the fire in her eyes easily told anyone she wasn't to be crossed. But James wasn't listening. He too had noticed the look on Peter's face.

"Alright mate? The bloody baron didn't give you too much of a fright did he?"  
"Flying lessons." Malorie answered when the boy didn't speak.  
"Nothing to worry about there. I'm sure you'll be fine."

Peter's face nearly landed in his porridge when James slapped him on the back. Remus offered a small smile to him in comfort as owls began swooping in.

"Posts here." Frank grinned looking up.  
Malorie spotted Bowie amongst the birds, surprised she'd have received a letter so early. She tried to figure out who had wrote to her when Bowie dropped the letter onto her lap but she didn't recognize the handwriting. She was just about to open it when she heard a gasp beside her. Looking up and following Frank's astonished gaze, she found Sirius Black staring pale faced at a red letter.  
"What's wrong?" Malorie asked but he didn't answer. Instead he stuffed the letter in his pocket and made a swift exit from the hall. A few seconds passed before James followed. "What was that about?"  
"That was a howler." Imelda whispered as though it were some big secret. "An angry letter basically. It literally screams whatever the person has written at you. Nasty things."  
"I wonder what he did to get a howler on the second day of school." Holly wondered out loud.  
"Whatever it was I don't think it's our place to gossip about." Malorie frowned. "If I'd gotten one I'd hate people trying to guess what it was."  
"Malorie's right." Remus nodded. "It's Sirius' business not ours."  
Lily nodded her agreeance. "Come on, let's get to lesson anyway."

And so the remaining Gryffindors headed out of the hall to try and track down the Defence Against The Dark Arts class room, which was easier said than done since the staircases kept moving. But despite her words, Malorie couldn't take her mind of the horrified expression Sirius had had when he saw that letter. She knew she couldn't just ask him about it, he struck her as the type of boy to brush over things with a cocky self assuredness. But she could make sure he knew he could speak to someone should he need to. She could make herself that person and that was exactly what she planned to do.

* * *

 


	4. Mud Blood

**Title -** _When You're Strange_  
 **Chapter title -** _Mud Blood_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Friendship/Drama/Fantasy_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Harry Potter, books or films, in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the books or films. For this chapter I own, Malorie Talbot, Polly Ainswood, Cecilia Bramble, Lelia Hunter, Annalisa Dickenson, Libby Milsom and Miss Fox._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _3820_

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, let me know what you like, anything you think I could improve on. It helps alot. xx_

* * *

The young group of Gryffindor's managed to find the DADA classroom with five minutes to spare. They each took their seats, Malorie sitting beside Lily with Imelda and Holly behind them. Frank and Alice sat at the table to their left and Remus and Peter were behind them. Malorie noticed that James and Sirius weren't there yet but she was sure they wouldn't be late to the first lesson of the year. Whilst she waited for the teacher she decided to open the letter she'd received at breakfast.

_'Dear Malorie,_

_I hope you're doing well at school, settling in nicely. How was the sorting? You weren't too nervous I hope. I was going to tell you about it but I thought I'd let you find some things out on your own. What house are you in? And who are you sharing a room with? I hope they're nice._   
_You'll have to excuse my excitement, I never got to experience Hogwarts. But my brother always told me stories about it as did my parents. I'm sure you're loving it. Keep me updated about everything you get up to._

_Miss Fox._

_P.S Scott and Karen have taken to telling everyone you've been sent to an all girls Catholic boarding school. Quite strange, some muggles.'_

With a small chuckle Malorie slipped the letter into her bag and made a mental note to write back later. Just as she did, a heavyset man sporting a beard and blue robes came marching into the classroom. A wave of quiet fell on the room as he wrote his name, Professor Grimsby, on the board. He turned sharply, clasping his hands over his stomach and scanning the room.

"Names?" He demanded.  
"Lily Evans, Sir."  
"Malorie Talbot."

And so each student said their name, nervous of the mans behavior. When Peter gave his name last Professor Grimsby frowned.

"There should be ten of you." He noted just as the classroom door swung open and James and Sirius came running in. "Names?"  
"Sirius Black and James Potter." James answered for the both of them, taking a seat at the back of the room.  
"As it's your first lesson I'll excuse the lateness but should it happen again boys, you'll be in detention with me." Grimsby waited for their nods before gesturing for everyone to pull out their text books.

As discreetly as she could manage, Malorie glanced back at the two latecomers. Sirius didn't seem at all bothered by anything and she wondered if maybe the howler had been a prank from a friend. James, hair even more unkempt that she had remembered, was whispering to his new friend resulting in both of them sniggering behind the pages of their books.

"They're going to get us in a whole heap of trouble." Lily whispered when she noticed Malorie's gaze.  
"Us?"  
"They'll get points deducted for Gryffindor. That means all of us."

With Lily's words echoing around her mind for the remainder of the lesson, Malorie ignored the boys at the back of the room. She decided that, for at least the beginning of the year, she should try and avoid trouble. She didn't want to get expelled before she'd even learnt anything. And from the looks of James and Sirius, they were the type that attracted trouble.

She watched Sirius for the rest of the day but she never saw any hint of emotion in regards to receiving a howler and so she decided to forget about the subject. It wasn't bothering him so why should it bother her. Professor Grimsby had proven to be strict but also able to a crack a joke or two. Malorie liked that, it meant that she would lean more from him since there wasn't really any room to not pay attention. Charms with Professor Flitwick was fascinating and she was already over excited at the prospect of learning new spells. Herbology had interested her too, which she hadn't been expecting. She'd thought it'd just be an hour of being bored to death learning about different plants. But, as with everything else, plants in this world weren't like that of the muggle world. Transfiguration had been one of the things she'd been most looking forward to until she realized that they wouldn't be doing anything other than turning a match into a needle for their basics. By the end of the double period she'd turned her match a dull grey and that was all. At the end of the day was flying lessons, the thing she and Holly had been so excited about. And to her surprise, it was alot easier than she had imagined. She wasn't going to be on a Quidditch team any time soon but perhaps one day, with some practice.

She was so exhausted just from the first day that she barely managed to keep her eyes open to reply to Miss Fox's letter.

_'Dear Miss Fox,_

_I'm doing great! Everything here is fascinating, even the portraits. The sorting was fine. I was scared for a bit that I might not be put into a house and get sent home but I was put into Gryffindor. The are five first years girls in my dorm. Holly, Imelda, Alice and Lily (who is muggle born like me). They're all lovely and I'm glad I get to share a room with them._

_We had flying lessons today and they were brilliant. Holly has been talking my ear off about Quidditch all day and I think I might want to be on the team one day. If I get enough practice of course. There are five boys in Gryffindor too. Remus, Peter, James, Frank and Sirius. They all seem nice enough although Lily thinks we should stay away from Sirius and James cause she thinks they're going to get us into trouble. I think they're harmless enough but I don't want to go getting into trouble straight away._   
_Sirius got what Imelda called a howler at breakfast. He practically ran out of the hall but he hasn't seemed bothered by it in the slightest so I didn't bother asking. Are howlers really as bad as they say?_

_Anyway, I best get off. I have Defence Against The Dark Arts first thing and I am exhausted._   
_Malorie._

_P.S Scott and Karen will say anything to stop people thinking bad of them.'_

* * *

The first few weeks of school had proved Malorie and Lily right. Sirius and James had become almost inseparable, quickly joining Remus and Peter into the group. She wondered if maybe they'd join Frank too and be a group of all the male Gryffindor first years, but Frank seemed to enjoy flitting between the houses and befriending everybody.

The four boys had lost them house points with the talking during lessons, sniggering behind text books and various childish pranks. Malorie had counted at least four items they owned being confiscated by Filch the school caretaker. And they'd ended up with a whole week of detention with Professor Slughorn when James slipped something into Peter's cauldron causing it to explode a thick black sludge. Malorie couldn't deny finding some of the things these boys did and said funny, but that didn't mean she was about to slip down to their level. And besides, with best friends like Lily and Alice, there was no way she could stray from the path of being a studious young woman.

Admittedly, she found herself yearning for something a bit more fun to do. Not that there was really a lack of fun at Hogwarts. But Lily and Alice seemed to be concentrating on school work for the time being, and Malorie got bored easily. Which lead to her first detention of the year.

After spending almost an entire Friday evening in the Library, she excused herself as tired and left her friends behind. She had planned just to go back to the common room but wound up wondering the corridors. She got lost a few minutes into her wondering and as she tried so find a corridor she recognized, she found Peeves the school poltergeist.

"Ickle firsty all on her own!" He shrieked. "What's wrong, got no friends?"  
"I have friends. I just felt like exploring." Malorie defended with a pout. Now she had friends she wasn't about to let people pretend she didn't. Even if it was just Peeves.  
"Shouldn't go wondering on your own." He sang. "Never know what'll happen."

And just as he spoke, water erupted from a pipe on the wall, drenching Malorie and flooding the corridor in just a few seconds. Of course Filch had found her before she could find her way and taken her straight to McGonnagall. She tried to explain it was the poltergeist but Filch insisted he hadn't seen Peeves in the area. And so she had to go to her common room to change and then return for lines with McGonnagall.

She stormed into the common room in a foul mood. When James opened his mouth to comment on her disheveled appearance, the glare she gave him soon shut him up.

"What on earth happened to you?" Holly suppressed a smirk.  
"Peeves happened to me. He burst a water pipe and flooded the corridor. And now I have a detention cause Filch thinks I did it. Me! How exactly does a first year manage to break a water pipe? Honestly!" And ignoring the giggling of her friends she stomped to the dormitory to change.

* * *

The following day as she was on her way to her fifth flying lesson, James and Sirius joined her, one on either side. She was confused at first, whilst she spoke in a civilized manor to them, they'd never held enough of a conversation to be considered friends.

"You know if I were you-"  
"Which you're not." Malorie interrupted James' sentence and Sirius chuckled.  
"But if he were..." He continued for his friend. "He'd want revenge for Peeves getting you a detention."  
"And how exactly do you get one over on a poltergeist?"  
"You don't. You get one _up_ on a poltergeist." James grinned.  
"What?"  
"Mal, you do one better." Sirius explained. "You know, someone gets three points for their house, you do one better and get eight."  
"Peeves gets you a detention for one night-"  
"And these two idiots get you detention for a week." Lily interrupted from behind the trio. "Come on, Malorie." Lily linked arms with her friend and marched off.  
"Think about it! It could be fun!" James shouted after them.

Malorie ignored Lily's ramblings about the annoying boys, instead wondering if it would be as fun as they made it sound. Before she could contemplate it more, they had reached Madam Hooch.

Flying lessons had been going great and she planned on practicing as much as possible so she could perhaps try out for the Quidditch team in second year. Although by seeing how good Holly was, she wasn't sure she could begin to compare.

* * *

She never got the chance to take up James and Sirius on their over of beating Peeves in a prank war because for the next few days, Lily didn't let her out of her sight. Malorie knew she'd thank her in the long run and didn't really complain.

They sat with a friend of Lily's, Severus Snape, for some lunches and Malorie was all too aware of the looks they got for being friendly with a Slytherin. Malorie wasn't sure what to think of Snape. When he was with Lily he was friendly and kind but whenever she saw him with his Slytherin friends he seemed to be the complete opposite. But having become so close to Lily, Malorie treated him with the same civilized manor she did to James, Sirius and co. (All of whom seemed to be coming quickly accustomed to making Snape the victim of a number of their pranks.)

* * *

Over the following month of school, Malorie took it upon herself to find out if anyone else could transform like she could. None of the girls she shared a dorm with knew what she was talking about and neither did Frank or Remus. Every time she tried to talk to Sirius, James and Peter they were planning something new so she never got a decent answer from them. A Ravenclaw girl had presumed she'd meant an Animagus and told her it took years to learn but when Malorie looked it up in the library, she realized that that wasn't what she was.

With each student she talked to, especially the older ones, she found herself becoming more and more withdrawn. She was starting to realize that if you stripped away the magic she was just as much a freak at Hogwarts as she had been at her muggle school. But with her determination she was sure she'd find someone like her. And one group she hadn't tried yet, had been the Slytherin's.

As much as she'd tried to ignore the prejudices, she couldn't help but notice the cold disposition the green and silver clad students gave off. Ignoring this she made her way towards the courtyard where she knew the five first year Slytherin girls were most often found. It was getting late but sure enough they were all there, stood together in a tight circle. Polly, Cecilia, Lelia, Annalisa and Libby.

"Um, excuse me?" She tapped Lelia on the shoulder.  
"And you are?" Lelia asked, glancing at the spot when Malorie's finger had touched her shoulder as though a bird had just pooed on her.  
"Malorie Talbot." She forced a smile. "I was just wondering if I could ask you girls something."  
"No, we do not want to be your friend." Polly sneered and the girls joined her in laughter.  
"That wasn't my question." Malorie's fists clenched at her sides. "I was just wondering if you've ever read anything about witches or wizard being able to transform into animals and stuff whenever they want." She rambled.  
"No." Libby frowned. "Why, can you?"  
"No, I just-"  
"Not only is she a mud blood but she's some sort of freakish mutant too!" Libby's shrill laughter filled the air and the rest of the girls joined in.

Malorie didn't stay to listen to the rest of their words. Instead she turned tail and ran off. Soon enough she found herself in the girls bathroom and locked herself into one of the cubicles. She tried hard not to cry, biting her lip and holding her breath until she was red in the face but she couldn't stop the tears from falling. She didn't hear anyone come into the bathroom and it wasn't until she found a ghost with glasses staring down at her that she realized she must be in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She'd heard some of the Hufflepuff's mention her a few times but had yet to meet her herself.

"S-Sorry." She mumbled. "I didn't realize which bathroom I was in. I'll just go." Malorie stood from the toilet and stepped out into the bathroom.  
"No need. Everyone's in bed now anyway."

Frowning Malorie checked her watch and saw that it was indeed after hours. Now she'd have to sneak back to the common room and hope that Filch didn't catch her.

"Why were you crying?"

Myrtle hovered just behind Malorie as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was red, eyes puffy and cheeks blotched and tear stained. She looked a mess and the end of her nose was red from where she'd been wiping it on her sleeve.

"Cause I'm a freak." She answered before leaving the bathroom.

* * *

It was another half an hour before she remembered her way to the common room. Even nearing the end of her second month at school and she was still getting lost. She gave the fat lady the password and climbed into the common room, thankful it was seemingly empty. With a sigh she began to walk forward, stopping only when she caught sight of a boy sitting in one of the armchairs with a book rested in his lap. She didn't know if he had seen her but if she moved any further forward, her shadow would cross his book and she would be busted. She saw him smirk however and as he began to speak she realized who it was.

"Don't panic. I won't tell anyone you're sneaking in after hours. As long as-" Sirius broke off when he looked up and saw the girls swollen eyes and tear stained cheeks. "You've been crying." It wasn't a question. Thinking on her feet she spewed out the first lie that popped into her head.  
"Hogwarts it really dusty. I think I'm allergic. That's why I'm late. I was going to Madam Pomfrey but she's asleep."  
"Sure." Sirius raised his eyebrows. "And I'm actually a hag using polyjuice potion to pass as a student."

Malorie opened her mouth to say something back but instead settled for turning away and going up to her dormitory.

* * *

For the following week Malorie noticed Sirius watching her and she tried her best to seem nonchalant about the whole thing. But since her conversation with the Slytherin girls she was finding it harder to be positive. And she had yet to figure out what mud blood meant. Having potions every Monday, Wednesday and Friday with the Slytherin's was proving difficult too. She could constantly hear their snickering and false whispers about her. She tried to tune them out and concentrate on her potion but it was that one word she hated more than anything that always hit her nerves. Freak.

Sirius actually walked beside her on the way to the common room one evening to talk to her. He'd been in detention and she'd been hiding from everyone in the library. Lily and Alice had noticed the change in their friend and had been trying desperately to figure out what was wrong. Malorie was amazed she could've made such good friends in just two months.

"So, ready to tell me why you were really crying yet?" Sirius didn't beat around the bush that was for sure, but Malorie was sick of being watched.  
"Ready to tell me why you got a howler on your first day?" She grumbled, noticing the stutter in Sirius' steps. He soon caught up though.  
"Haven't you heard? I'm the family disappointment." He'd said it with the same arrogant, I-don't-give-a-damn attitude but there was no mistaking the hurt in his eyes.  
"What?"  
"Surely you've heard all about the noble family Black." When she shook her head he continued. "Slytherin's for centuries. And now I'm a Gryffindor. Quite the scandal."  
"Why does it matter?" Malorie frowned. "What's bad about being in Gryffindor?"  
"Very different opinions." Sirius shrugged. "I've told you my secret, you tell me yours."  
She gulped, thinking on her feet. "I was homesick." Luckily they'd arrived outside The Fat Lady and she hurried straight to her dorm.

* * *

She had hoped that she'd get a break from Sirius, Lily, Alice and now even Remus over Christmas. And she almost did. She hugged Lily and Alice goodbye at the doors and sent Remus off with a wave. Once she watched the carriages leave she pulled the sleeves of her jumper over her hands and headed back to the great hall to find some hot chocolate. However, sat at one of the tables scribbling something down on a bit of parchment was Sirius. She groaned, knowing if she turned and walked away now it would be blatantly obvious she was avoiding him. And besides, the only pitcher of hot chocolate was past him. She walked slowly, trying not to make a sound but Sirius didn't miss a trick.

"Hello, Mal."  
"It's Malorie." She corrected.  
"What's wrong with Mal?"  
"It sounds ridiculous."

She poured herself some chocolate and took a seat a little way down from Sirius. The shaggy haired boy however slid himself down the bench until he was opposite her.

"Why aren't you home for Christmas?" She asked.  
"Family embarrassment." He reminded and she nodded. "What about you? I thought you were homesick." He was smirking, knowing he'd caught her in a lie.  
"I... Well-"  
"Try not to lie this time."  
She sighed, closing her eyes for a second. "I live with my adoptive parents. My real ones dies when I was younger."  
"Oh. So what's wrong with these adoptive parents then?" Sirius skipped over the deceased relatives for fear she might start crying again. He was great and finding out why people were upset, or so he had thought, but comforting them was a completely different thing.  
"They aren't too keen on the whole magic thing." She forced a smile. "I guess we're both family embarrassments."

They sat in a silence for a while, Malorie drinking her chocolate and watching the few other students that remained at school whilst Sirius continued scribbling on his parchment.

"Are you doing homework?" Malorie frowned. She'd never seen him do his homework. He shook his head with a smile, seemingly following her thoughts.  
"Noting some observations."  
"About?"  
"Nosey."  
"Says the boy who's been watching me for the past three weeks."  
"You know if you just told me why you were crying that night I might back off." He raised his eyebrows waiting for an answer and Malorie decided it was time for the truth. Or at least half of it.  
"I don't know." She shrugged. "It's kinda stupid, I don't even know what it meant."  
"What what meant?" His eyebrows furrowed now.  
"Mud blood."

Sirius' face dropped, no hint of a smirk anywhere now. Malorie hadn't seen him look this serious since he received the howler.

"What?" She tried to force some laughter but it just felt awkward in her mouth. "What does it mean?"  
"Dirty blood." He spoke slowly and quietly so nobody could hear their conversation. "It's the type of name my family would use for someone like you. Muggle borns."  
"Dirty blood? So, it _is_ a bad thing to be muggle born."  
"No!" Sirius almost shouted the word and glanced around to see if anyone was looking but the hall was almost empty. "Not at all." He lowered his tone. "Some families... Pure blood families think that our world should only be full of pure bloods. Most people don't agree and it's not something that usually gets brought up in conversation."  
Malorie nodded. "Your family?" She stared at the now empty mug in her hands. "So... You're family are all pure blood and Slytherin and think muggle borns are bad. So, you being in Gryffindor and obviously disagreeing about the whole mud blood thing... That's why you got a howler isn't it?"  
Sirius nodded his mouth set into a grimace. "Who called you that anyway?"  
"The Slytherin girls in our year." She shrugged. "I was trying to make conversation."  
"Well," Sirius scowled. "Do yourself a favor and don't try again."

* * *

 


	5. Rabbit

**Title -** _When You're Strange_  
 **Chapter title -** _Rabbit_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Friendship/Drama/Fantasy_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Harry Potter, books or films, in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the books or films. For this chapter I own, Malorie Talbot._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _2406_

 

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, let me know what you think. I'd really appreciate it!_

* * *

There were only twelve Gryffindor students that stayed at Hogwarts during Christmas. Sirius and Malorie were the only first years, the rest older and deciding to stay and study for their upcoming Newt's and Owl's. Malorie had planned to spend some time in the library to track down the ever elusive answer as to why she could transform, but since she didn't know what exactly she was looking for she didn't know where to look. And there was also the fact that the librarian scared the living daylights out of her.

She had taken to spending her time between the Gryffindor common room and the bathroom. Times when she dwelled on the difference between her and her classmates, she would be in Myrtle's bathroom, hiding her tears. And days where she was indifferent to it all, she spent by the fire where Sirius usually situated himself too. He'd been reading alot more since the others had gone home and the books were always thick and bound in leather. Not exactly holiday reading but she didn't question him. Just the same as he never questioned her on the few nights he saw her sneak into the common room with tear stained cheeks and red eyes.

When everyone returned to school after the holidays, Sirius and the boys seemed preoccupied with whatever Sirius had been reading about over Christmas. Save for Remus. Whenever he was around, she noticed that the book stayed hidden. She didn't like to think they'd be planning a prank on their own friend but decided to keep an eye on them.

Remus was paler when he came back to school. And he had new scars running along his neck. Malorie wanted to ask what they were from but felt it'd be too rude. Instead she made idle conversation and looked for any signs of something bad that had happened but found none. The only thing she did notice was that Remus was a very good secret keeper.

Lily was a little sad when she came back to school. She told Malorie and Alice how her sister, Petunia, was being horrible to her all Christmas. She didn't like that Lily was a witch and instead dubbed her a freak. Once Alice had headed to the common room, Malorie slipped an arm around her friends shoulders.

"Don't worry about her, Lily. She'll come around." She rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. "And people have been calling me a freak since I can remember. It's just a word. It can't hurt you if you don't let it." Just a word. She wished she knew how to take her own advice. She still spent her time in Myrtle's bathroom hiding from everyone.

* * *

It was a few days into the new term, when everyone had settled back into routine that during breakfast, something most odd happened. At first, it seemed just a few feathers had fallen from the owl's during post. But then a thick, flurry of them swooped from the ceiling, heading straight for the Slytherin table. People were standing on the benches to watch what was about to happen when Peeves appeared at the end of the table, a large vat hovering beside him. With his maniacal giggle he tipped the vat, sending it's contents, something thick, gloopy and golden brown in colour, all over the heads of the first year Slytherin girls. The feathers pelted them, sticking in the goo as they shrieked and tried to run from the mess.

McGonagall soon cleared the crowd that had gathered around them and from Malorie's spot she could see that each girl resembled something akin to a giant chicken. She almost chocked on her pumpkin juice, Imelda slapping her back until she could laugh more clearly. The Slytherin's were escorted from the hall with McGonagall, leaving everyone laughing in their wake. Before Malorie could fully recover, James and Sirius were either side of her again, grinning.

"Wh-" Her eyes widened as she looked between them, thankful Lily wasn't sat near her. "You two? How on earth-"  
"Peeves was more than willing to help with a prank." James grinned.  
"And since you didn't get revenge on him we figured you might want revenge on them."  
"But-"  
"Don't worry. We'll make sure you don't get into trouble for it." James rolled his eyes. "A thank you would be nice."  
"Uh... Yeah, thanks." She nodded and turned to Sirius. "You didn't have to do that."  
"Actually I did."

* * *

It was another couple of weeks before Sirius started to pay any interest in her again. He'd become preoccupied as of late when he'd begun to realize what may be the cause of Remus' absences. James had lent him his invisibility cloak over Christmas so he could sneak into the restricted section of the library to do some research. When he'd finally found a decent book about werewolves he spent all of his free time reading it. He showed James and Peter when they came back to school and they too agreed with his theory. They only hoped that when they talked to Remus about it he didn't run away... Or eat them.

Luckily, they managed to let Remus know that they knew without actually saying anything. It was Sirius' fault actually, he forgot to hide the book. He'd come back from the bathroom early in the morning to find Remus sitting upright on the edge of his bed, pale as ever and eyes rimmed red. James, Peter and Frank were all snoring loudly.

"Alright, mate?" Sirius asked with a frown, flopping back onto his bed in an ungraceful manor.  
"I... Not really." Remus kicked at the heavy book that was poking out from beneath Sirius bed.  
"Shit." Sirius met his tired eyes and gulped. He had hoped he'd have his friends to help with this conversation. "It's true then?" Remus gave a barely noticeable nod. "That's why you aren't in class sometimes." Another nod.  
"I suppose you're going to get me kicked out then." Remus moved his gaze to where James had now sat up in bed.  
"Why would we do that?" They all jumped at Peter's voice. They'd barely noticed he'd stopped snoring.  
"I'm... I'm a monster." Remus looked to his feet as James snorted.  
"Remus, you fold your underwear, forgive me if I'm not trembling at the sight of you." Sirius barked a laugh at his friends response and even Remus gave a small smile.  
"So, you're not scared of me then?"  
"No." Sirius answered and Peter shook his head with a yawn.  
"Oh."  
"Oh?"  
"That's a first."  
"Well, now you know we know. So you don't need to hide it. And mate," James pulled his quilt back over his shoulders. "If you ever need help, you know you can ask us."

* * *

With this weight off his mind, Sirius resumed his usual antics with the boys. Until once again, he noticed Malorie's eyes. Surely she couldn't have tried to speak to the Slytherin's again, not after he warned her not to bother. She didn't seem the type to make the same mistake twice. With a whole new weight on his brain, he decided to ask Potter for a favor.

"Tell me again why it's so important you borrow my cloak, but not important enough to tell us why." James asked over dinner.  
"Because you're a nosey git that's why." Sirius pouted. He had hoped James would say yes, no questions asked.  
"You better tell him, he'll never give it up otherwise." Remus said, always the one with the logic.  
"Fine." The shaggy haired boy huffed. "You know Malorie?"  
"Obviously. She is in our house you know."  
"Shut up." Sirius punched James in the leg. "Well, a few weeks before Christmas she came back into the common room after hours."  
"She's been sneaking around."  
"Can I finish?"  
"Sorry."  
"She'd been crying... She wouldn't tell me why at first but then when you all left for Christmas she told me she'd tried to make conversations with the Slytherin girls and they'd called her a..."  
"A what?" Peter pushed.  
"A mud blood."  
"That's why she went all quiet." Remus looked thoughtful. "Lily and Alice noticed too."  
"She didn't even know what it meant." Sirius continued. "But she's still coming back after hours crying so I think there's something more to it."  
"She's always crying." Peter commented. When everyone stared at him he continued. "Not just after hours. I saw her coming out of the first floor girls toilet's wiping her face at lunch the other day."  
"I want the cloak so I can follow her and find out what's going on."  
James hummed in thought. "Ok. But I'm coming too."  
"Fine."  
"And me." Remus added. "She is my friend."  
"I'm coming." Peter chimed in and Sirius groaned.  
"How are we all going to fit under the cloak?"  
"We'll have to walk slowly that's all."  
"James. You're an idiot."

* * *

Over the last few weeks, Malorie had come to find that Myrtle wasn't half as bad as everyone made her out to be. Sure she wailed and she moaned but she was dead, what did they expect? And when Malorie was at her most upset, Myrtle made quite the listener. So it had become routine that Malorie would visit and they'd both talk about their woes and their troubles. Of course almost everything was a woe and a trouble to Myrtle but Malorie did her best to listen.

"Myrtle, you're a Ravenclaw so you're pretty smart, right?" Malorie said in a quiet voice. The ghost, hovering above the cubicles, nodded with a smug smile. "Do you have any idea what I am?"  
"No. I died before we learned about human transfiguration."  
"Damn." Malorie sighed. "I'd thought that when I got to Hogwarts I'd be with people like me but there isn't a single person here that is. It's exactly the same as it was at my muggle school only with wands. I'm still a freak and I still don't understand what's happening to me."  
"If you decide to just run away from your problems, you're welcome to share my bathroom."

Malorie let out a humorless laugh as she stood from the cold tiled floor, smoothing out her pajama bottoms.

"I should get back. Filch usually makes his rounds on this corridor soon." She moved to the door, waving back at the ghost before she left.

As she pulled the door open, there was a grunting sound followed by a thud and then four pairs of feet appeared on the floor before her. She was about to scream when she recognized a voice telling someone to shush. She stepped forward, pushing the unseen fabric away, revealing Remus, James, Peter and Sirius sprawled across each other on the floor. Remus and Sirius opened their mouths uselessly, Peter looked anywhere but at her and James gave a shrug and a lopsided smirk. She couldn't form a coherent sentence, trying to choose between shouting at them for spying on her or asking what on earth that was that had made them invisible, and so instead she turned on her heal and headed for the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

The following day Malorie rose earlier than she ever had, dressing quickly and rushing through her breakfast. She was already outside of the DADA classroom before it even hit eight o clock. Professor Grimsby was inside and allowed her to sit and read whilst she waited the hour before class started.

The boys tried to get her attention all lesson, throwing balled up notes onto her desk. Each one was tossed into the corner of the room by her as she stared straight ahead, unblinking. She could feel Lily cautiously watching her from the corner of her eye and then turning to see what the boys were up to. But she clearly approved of Malorie finally ignoring the boys and said nothing.

During lunch she again rushed through her food and then spent the rest of the time in the bathroom. She was trying hard not to cry, biting the inside of her cheek and holding her breath. She didn't know how much of her and Myrtle's conversation the boys had heard and she couldn't stand the thought of them knowing her secret.

It was as she was staring at her own reflection, muttering to herself that the door flew open. Startled, Malorie found herself transforming again and in the reflection of the floor length mirrors she saw a small brown rabbit staring back.

"Oh." Turning to the voice she found Lily staring fondly down at her. "Hello. How did you get in here." The red head knelt beside her, reaching out her hand to stoke the fur between her long ears. "Don't suppose you've seen a girl called Malorie have you?" She glanced around the bathroom. "Come on." Lily lifted her easily into her arms and Malorie found that the feeling was quite unpleasant. "Let's get you down to Hagrid, I'm sure he'll be missing a rabbit." Malorie squirmed in Lily's arms but the red head merely laughed and tried to calm her. As a last resort she moved her head towards Lily's hand, biting the side of her thumb. Sucking air in through her teeth, Lily dropped the animal to the floor where it hopped in circles. "What on earth is bothering you?" Lily knelt down again, not easily deterred.

Malorie groaned, trying to make some sort of noise but nothing came. Suddenly her vision went black and she couldn't see. All she could hear was Lily's laughter. When her vision cleared, Lily was still laughing and so she turned to the mirror, finding that her hair had grown back and that's what had fallen over her eyes. No wonder Lily was in hysterics, seeing a rabbit with a head of messy brown hair.

"Is this some transfiguration spell gone wrong? Perhaps I should get Professor McGonagall."

Malorie hopped in circles again and Lily stalled. Malorie concentrated on turning back, knowing there was no other choice but to tell Lily everything. Her legs came first and Lily doubled over again as the rest of Malorie finally followed.

"What on earth happened to you." Lily asked when she finally managed to calm herself.

Malorie took a deep breath and confessed. Lily listened with wide eyes to every word. And promised her own life that she wouldn't tell another soul. Again, Malorie counted her lucky stars that she had made such good friends so fast.

* * *

 


	6. Transformation

**Title -** _When You're Strange_  
 **Chapter title -** _Transformation_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Friendship/Drama/Fantasy_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Harry Potter, books or films, in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the books or films. For this chapter I own, Malorie, Polly, Cecilia and Emyrs._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _3067_

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, let me know what you think. I'd really appreciate it!_

* * *

Remus managed to find himself stood beside Malorie during their next flying lesson and took the time to tell her why the boys had followed her. When she didn't say a word but rose silently into the air, holding her broom between her hands, he followed her up.

"Malorie... Forgive me for asking but, why do you think of yourself as a freak?" The young girl sighed and for a moment Remus saw the weight of the world settled onto her shoulders, a lifetime of weariness in her eyes that should not belong to an eleven year old.  
"I don't want to talk about it." She mumbled. "Not yet."  
"I understand."

And he did. He hadn't planned on telling anyone his own secret. It just so happened the three boys he'd made friends with didn't always know when to leave well alone. He was damn lucky they were so understanding but still, he would've rathered he had confessed on his own terms, when he was ready. He could allow Malorie to do that much.

* * *

A week or so later, during lunch, Malorie was scribbling away at her potions essay, occasionally listening in to the boys chatter, sat just a little way from her. They were discussing a new prank which would require sneaking out at night and also getting back some of their confiscated products from Filch's office. She heard them mention a cloak being useful for sneaking out but not for Filch's office, since Mrs Norris could sense just about anyone. She made a mental note to look up cloaks that can make you invisible as she continued. Although when James started speaking again, she found herself unable to concentrate on her essay at all.

"It'd be so much easier if I could just turn into one of the Professors for a few hours."  
"I'm not making Polyjuice potion." Remus commented, dryly.  
"Besides it takes weeks to make." Peter added.  
"If only we knew a metamorphagus." Sirius sighed. "My cousin, Nymphadora's one. But she won't be at Hogwarts for a long while yet." He smirked when he noticed Remus' confused stare. "Someone who can transform at will."

Malorie couldn't hold her tongue any longer, forgetting that she had been ignoring the boys since they spied on her, she slid down the bench until she was practically in Peter's lap.

"Your cousin's a what?"  
"Nosey." Sirius chuckled. "A metamorphagus."  
"And they can transform whenever they want?" She couldn't keep the excitement from building in her chest.  
"Mmmhmm." He nodded. "Into anything. They're born with it."  
"Amazing." She murmured. "And, this is normal then?"  
"Well... It's not common if that's what you mean."  
"But it's not some sort of thing anyone would hide though? I mean you don't seem to bothered that your cousin is one."  
"Of course not! Why would you want to hide something like- Where are you going?"

Malorie stood from the table so fast she knocked Peter's pumpkin juice over. She grinned down at the four bewildered boys who had received nothing but nods of acknowledgement from Malorie for a fortnight.

"Thank you."

She took off from the hall, leaving behind her potions essay, which Remus slipped into his bag to give to her later. As she ran though the halls she spotted Lily and grabbed her hand, forcing her into a run beside her. She didn't stop until they were outside McGonnagall's office.

"What... On earth... Was that about?" Lily panted, slumping against the wall.  
"I think I might... Know what I am." Malorie was leaning her hands just above her knees as she recaptured her breath.

Once she'd fully recovered she knocked on McGonnagall's door and grinned when the Professor answered.

"Professor, I need your help with something."  
"Come in." McGonnagall stepped aside, letting the two girls in. "Need I ask why you were running?"  
"It's really important." Malorie bit her lip, glancing at Lily who still looked confused, which was a rare expression on the red head, before deciding to just come out with it. "I think I might be a metamorphagus."  
"A meta-what?" Lily frowned as McGonnagall's eyebrows shot up.  
"You think?" She pursed her lips for a second. "I suppose growing up with muggles you wouldn't know."  
"I can turn into things. I've never done it on purpose and it's usually just small things like mice and rabbits. I always thought there was something wrong with me since no muggles can do it and no matter who I asked, no one here could do it either. But then I heard a conversation just now about metamorphagus being born like that and being able to transform at will." Again, Malorie stopped to catch her breath. "I think I might be one."

Professor McGonagall excused Lily to her next lesson, giving her a note to inform Professor Flitwick that Malorie would be late to lesson and to also ask another Professor to cover the start of her own lesson. Malorie had managed to calm herself completely in the time it took McGonagall to write the notes and send Lily on her way. Once Lily had gone, the Professor had Malorie tell her about every time she'd transformed that she could remember. It took alot of thinking about but when she finished her recollection, McGonagall confirmed her suspicions.

"Your skill should be alot further along at your age but given who you grew up with, it's understandable that you tried to hide it. I want you to come to me on Monday and Friday evenings at five o clock starting this Friday and I will help you as much as I can. Being an Animagus I don't have the exact same abilities but I should be able to help you grasp the concept to help yourself."  
"Thank you so much Professor, this is brilliant!"

McGonagall allowed a small smile before sending Malorie off to Charms.

* * *

The boys had been bugging Malorie since she'd ran from the great hall that lunch, but she refused to tell them anything other than she didn't think she was a freak anymore. This satiated Remus' eagerness to find out what was going on, but Peter, James and Sirius weren't so easily dissuaded. Remus actually had to hide James' cloak on Friday evening to stop them following her but he couldn't stop them from waiting up.

During Malorie's lesson with McGonagall, the professor had took out a few books regarding human transformation for her to read. She gave her a piece of parchment with useful chapter pages written on them and Malorie was eager to begin reading.

To begin with, she showed McGonagall the forms she could already take: A mouse, rabbit, budgie and a kitten. She then attempted to try and change her hair colour from brown to blonde. She'd only managed to make one half of her hair blonde for about 30 seconds before it changed back and she already had a killer headache. This was going to be alot harder than she had hoped. McGonagall blamed the fact that Malorie had been trying not to transform at all for eleven years and promised that as soon as her body got used to changing, it would come easier.

When she finally stumbled into the common room, laden with books, it was past midnight. She would've been quicker had Filch not stopped her and spent ten minutes double checking the note that McGonagall had given her wasn't forged.

She was actually thankful to find the boys waiting up for her when James hopped up to help her with her books. She smiled in thanks and dropped onto the sofa in between Remus and Peter. She took a moment to catch her breath before meeting the stare of Sirius.

"This is the first time in ages you've come back with a smile on your face." Sirius noted.  
"I gather you want to know what's going on?" She smirked as they all nodded eagerly. "Sirius, when I told you I went to speak to those Slytherin girls I wasn't just making conversation. I was asking if any of them had ever been able to transform."  
"Transform? Like McGonagall you mean?" Peter asked.  
"Sort of." She shrugged. "I thought I was the only one until I heard you talking about your cousin the other day. I ran off to speak to McGonagall. I'm a metamorphagus too, that's what those books are for. I should be more skilled but I've been trying not to transform all my life so my body isn't used to it apparently."  
"That brilliant!" Grinned James.  
"I know." Malorie chuckled at his outburst. "I have lessons with McGonagall on Monday's and Fridays. Tonight was the first."  
"Can you show us something?" Peter asked, enthralled.  
"Well, I can't really do much. Just little animals and things."  
"That's still amazing."

Remus encouraged and so with a nod, Malorie stood from her position on the sofa, concentrated hard and turned herself into a kitten. She made a small noise when the boys made their enthusiasm known. When Lily came marching down the stairs from the girls dormitories to see what all the noise was about she stared at the little creature for a moment before sighing.

"Malorie I hope you aren't planning on helping these four with one of their ridiculous pranks."  
"You know?" James asked, incredulous as Malorie turned back into herself.  
"She's my best friend of course she knows." Malorie said as though it were obvious. "And of course I'm not going to help them Lils."

Malorie guided the tired red head back to bed, turning and winking at the boys who chuckled at the girls' retreating forms.

* * *

James told Malorie about his invisibility cloak which she was fascinated by. She used her skills to aid the boys in their pranks and the boys, who had dubbed themselves The Marauders, told her she was an honorary Marauder. Malorie had never ever been part of a group before and so her heart was fit to burst with this news.

Lily, for the most part, was unaware of Malorie's new habit of sneaking out with the boys late at night but the red head was just happy that her best friend was happy. Although when she began trying to convince her that 'Potter wasn't as bad as she thought' she realized what was happening. She tried to stop her but Malorie assured her that she wouldn't get into any trouble. She and Remus were the voices of reason when James and Sirius went to far over the line.

She learned alot about her friends over the rest of the year. She and Remus were both avid readers, often recommending and borrowing books from each other. James, a pureblood, found alot of muggle things fascinating as she did wizarding things, so they shared stories. She and Peter weren't always the most confident of people and so they helped each other speak up a bit more. And she learned that Sirius was just as big a music fan as she was. Although he was into wizard rock which she had never heard of and he had taken to lecturing her on it for the rest of the year. She promised she'd be telling him about muggle music throughout second year. She promised to bring in some vinyls for him to listen to if he got her a 'Dementor's Kiss' tee shirt. (A band that he had introduced her to and she had fallen in love with.)

In turn the boys learned that whilst she was quite graceful on a broom, she was the complete opposite on foot. Often tripping over thin air, walking into desks, stubbing toes, bumping heads... All things that made the boys chuckle at her expense. They knew she had a major sweet tooth and that she had something of an obsession with hazelnut hot chocolate. Rather than finding her crying they now found her hunched over books and notepads, fast asleep in the common room.

Over the remainder of their first year together, they formed a close friendship which was only put to a test, three days before they left Hogwarts for the summer. It wasn't a secret that occasionally Remus was out of lessons for a few days, often becoming pale and weak before hand. The boys assured her it was nothing to worry about and, trusting them, she didn't question it. She only concentrated on making sure Remus was ok when he did return.

However, on this one occasion, due to her own clumsiness, Malorie had ended up breaking her wrist when she fell down some steps. Well... She might've fallen, but it also might've been Polly, Cecilia and Emyrs, three Slytherin's stood on the steps at the time. But she wasn't about to place blame without being certain.

Whilst she was waiting for Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing to assess the damage, she'd glimpsed Remus' pale form through the gaps in the curtains closed around the bed opposite when he'd made a noise. Making sure Madam Pomfrey wasn't looking she slipped inside, gasping at the large wounds that were scattered across his body. He groaned again, eyebrows furrowing before his eyes fluttered open.

Before she could say anything, Madam Pomfrey had returned, ushering her away from his bed. She fixed her arm into a cast and sling and sent her away. She ran as fast as she could manage to find the boys, panting for a good minute when she reached them.

"What on earth happened to your arm?" Peter laughed.  
"Tripped on the steps." She took a big gulp of air as the three remaining Marauders watched her. "Remus is in the hospital wing. He's all pale and covered in cuts... He looks terrible." The boys shifted and finally she realized something was up. "What? Is this why he dissapears sometimes?"  
"Mal-"  
"Tell me what's going on." She demanded, wincing when she attempted to make a fist. "Remus is my friend, I just want to make sure he's ok."  
"It's not really our place to tell you." James scratched the back of his neck nervously. "He'll be fine though-"  
"Tell me or I'll hex you." She reached threateningly for her wand and Sirius held his hands up in defeat.  
"Alright, just calm down." He glanced around their surroundings but they were the only ones by the lake. "She's going to find out eventually... Remus... Well, he's a werewolf."  
"What?" Malorie balked. "Their real?"  
"That's what you took from that bit of information is it?" Peter frowned.  
"Right." She gulped. "Sorry... But Remus will be alright won't he?"  
"Of course." Sirius reassured her. "It doesn't bother you does it? It's just... Werewolves aren't exactly welcomed in this world."

The boys went on to explain the prejudices of the wizarding world that she hadn't even realized existed, apart from being muggle born. Malorie was horrified. She'd grown up seeing all sorts of prejudisms in the muggle world and so that evening, she transformed into a fox, her newest and most favorite form and headed to the hospital wing. She knew a fox wasn't the most inconspicuous animal she could be but it was better than just marching down there as herself.

When she arrived the door was open and when she slipped through she saw Madam Pomfrey watching Remus drink something, most likely a healing potion. Malorie darted beneath a bed, waiting until Madam Pomfrey had left to turn back into herself and sit beside Remus' bed. He didn't bat an eyelid when she seemingly appeared from nowhere.

"The boys told me everything." She confessed. "But please don't be mad at them. I might've have threatened to hex them if they didn't."  
"I wouldn't have expected anything else." Remus muttered dryly.  
"I don't care you know. You should've told me sooner." Remus frowned and so she continued. "I've seen people in the muggle world get treated different for things they can't help all the time. I've seen what that does to people and I'm not about to let that happen to you."  
"Thanks, Mal."  
"Please don't call me Mal." She grimaced.  
"Sirius calls you Mal."  
"That's because Sirius is a stubborn git who refuses to do anything to please me. I've asked him to stop more than once but he just calls me it even more. I gave up two months ago."

* * *

On the train home, Malorie burst into the boys compartment with a grin on her face, slamming the door shut behind her. She made to sit down only to find she'd trapped her jumped in the door. Once she'd pulled the garment free she sat down.

"I'm a genius."  
"A genius that just got her jumper stuck in a door." Sirius commented.  
"Shut up. I'm an actual genius."  
"And you say I'm egotistical." James snorted.  
"But I'm not wrong when I say this." She retorted. "Remus... When you change, you reflect any anger you have back on yourself, that's why you get hurt, right?" Remus nodded. "And you only answer to the call of your own kind, right." Another nod. "I can practice how to transform into a werewolf over summer so when it's time for you to change I can help."  
"No. It's too dangerous."  
"Help, how?" Asked Peter.  
"Well, if I keep calling him and running away, he'll spend each full moon chasing me around rather than hurting himself."  
"No." Remus repeated, firmer this time. "I won't let any of you get hurt because of me. Because of what I am."  
"And I won't let you hurt yourself because of what you are." Malorie shot back. "I'm doing it whether you like it or not." She stood up to leave their compartment and return to Lily and Alice. "Oh, and if I don't get at least one letter from each of you over summer, there will be hell to pay come September."

Once she'd left Sirius barked out a laugh as he turned to his friends.  
"One of a kind, that one."  
"I think we made the right decision making her an honorary Marauder." Peter smiled.  
"Took the words right out of my mouth, Pettigrew." James agreed. "Don't you agree, Remus?"  
"Obviously." The pale boy grumbled, but they all saw the smile settled onto his lips.  
"Wait." Sirius' eyes widened. "If Mal's gonna learn how to turn into a wolf, we can too."  
"We aren't metamorphagus', mate."  
"No." Sirius grinned. "Animagus."


	7. Letters

**Title -** _When You're Strange_  
 **Chapter title -** _Letters_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Friendship/Drama/Fantasy_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Harry Potter, books or films, in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the books or films. For this chapter I own, Malorie, Scott, Karen and Miss Fox._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _2083_

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, let me know what you think. I'd really appreciate it!_

* * *

Remus was the first to write. He wrote before even Lily which was a shock to both girls. He'd written Malorie a letter, explaining his gratitude with how she hadn't changed how she treated him since she found out about his affliction, as he called it. He was so grateful that she was so willing to help and he spoke of how he'd never be able to thank her enough for that. He also mentioned that Sirius had come up with a plan to help too but he couldn't tell her more because Sirius had insisted on telling her this genius himself. Remus also sent along two chocolate frogs since he knew she wouldn't be getting anything like that until school started again.

Getting used to being back at home with the Carrol's had taken her a while. She very almost forgot she wasn't allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts until she was seventeen and nearly tried to levitate Karen's dinner just to scare her. She remembered just in time of course and wouldn't be getting expelled anytime soon. Although, if she got caught parading around as a werewolf next year she might.

She had been practicing her transforming everyday, which wasn't a problem since Scott and Karen never bothered her anymore for fear of what she may do and she didn't have any muggle friends to hang out with. She still practiced her lessons from McGonnogall but she spent her nights trying to become a werewolf. Of course, with her only references being pictures in her DADA books, it was quite the task. She managed to transform a leg and wrote to Remus to tell him whilst her shin was still hairy.

Lily was the second to write, telling her about how her parents were proud of her but her sister, Petunia wouldn't even look her in the eye anymore. Malorie tried to reassure her that it'd all work out well in the end, Petunia would come around and want to listen to her stories of magic. But she wasn't so sure. She tried to imagine how Petunia must feel being a muggle when her sister can do all of these amazing things.

Her third letter was from James, asking about her summer so far and wondering what muggles did in the summer. She presumed it was much the same as his summer only, her parents weren't magic. She knew this wouldn't satisfy his curious mind and so instead she told him of summer fairs and carnivals, airplanes and even the little she'd heard on TV about what an American would call Spring Break.

Peter sent a short note with a box of sugared butterfly wings. He asked how her time at home was and how she was coming along with her transformations. She told him that, by the time he wrote, she could almost turn entirely into a wolf, she was just having problems with the length of fur. She was starting to look like big foot rather than a werewolf.

Sirius' letter came last, explaining all about his ingenious plan for him, James and Peter to become Animagus. He did however make her promise not to tell anyone, even Lily, since you were supposed to register being an animagus with the Ministry Of Magic. She'd never heard of the Ministry and added that into her letter to James, knowing he'd be more than willing to amuse her with tales from the wizarding world. She let Sirius know she had no intention of telling anyone, least of all Lily. It's not that she didn't trust her friend but she knew the red head would go spare if she knew, especially if she knew the danger it all involved too.

Along with Sirius' letter was a package with a note that warned her not to open it until her birthday. Taking no heed of the red inked message, _it was only two days until her birthday anyway_ , she tried to tear at the paper only for powder to explode in her face. She coughed and sputtered, finding the paper she'd torn still intact. It wasn't until Scott and Karen asked her what on earth she'd been up to that she realized the powder must have done something. And upon looking in the mirror, she found she had one green eyebrow and one red. She wanted to write and ask Sirius how long it took to wear off but knew he'd ever let her live it down if he knew. Instead she asked Lily, who had no idea and Remus who promised not to tell Sirius but he also couldn't say without knowing what enchantment was on the wrapping.

Her eyebrows hadn't changed back even when she could open the package on her birthday. Inside was a packet of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum and a bar of wizochoc. Beneath these was a black wad of fabric, folded rather untidily. Malorie let out an involuntary squeal when she unfolded it. It was a tee shirt, emblazoned with a hooded figure and the words, 'Dementor's Kiss' in shimmering grey letters. As she stared, however, she noticed the breath coming from the figure, like she could remember making herself on the coldest winter days. She made a mental note not to wear it in front of muggles before she sat to write her thank you note.

She also received some peppermint toads and sugar quills from James, a box full of sachets of hazelnut hot chocolate from Peter, some pepper imps and two bars of honeydukes finest from Remus and a large leather bound journal from Lily. Lily made an apology for not sending sweets since she knew how much of a sweet tooth Malorie had but she figured since she lived in a muggle town, anything she could get, Malorie could get herself. She didn't mind, given the amount she received from the boys. She was so overwhelmed to even get letters from friends, let alone actually receive gifts. Even Alice and Frank sent birthday cards.

She and James, who had both absolutely loved the flying lessons, had decided to try out for the quidditch team this year. She knew James would make it without a problem, but she had doubts in herself. She'd only been flying for a little while and there were so many others who were better than her. Like Holly, who she was certain would be trying out this year too.

James wasn't about to let her back out of try outs though, he'd made her promise through their letters that she'd try out. Even Sirius was trying out this year, hoping for beater. James wanted to be a chaser and Malorie... Well, she didn't really mind. She just wanted to be on the team.

Miss Fox came to visit during went into town together, Miss Fox buying her a few things for her birthday since she hadn't been sure what to get her. After she took Malorie for tea and asked her all about Hogwarts. She told her about being an animagus and even showed her a few things when the returned home for the evening. Miss Fox was so proud of her and promised to take her to the platform again when school rolled around.

Malorie was so excited for school to start up again, something she hadn't seen coming, she was packed and ready two weeks before hand. She made sure to pack a handful of records Miss Fox had bought her on their trip into town to show Sirius, since he had mentioned looking forward to hearing some muggle rock. She packed Alice Cooper's new 'School's Out' album, Rolling Stones 'Get Yer Ya-Ya's Out' along with their new album, 'Exile On Main Street', Led Zeppelin's 'Led Zeppelin III' and 'Led Zeppelin IV'. She couldn't wait to see his face when he heard Stairway To Heaven.  
-

When the first of September rolled around, Malorie's right eyebrow was still a pale green. Luckily for her, her hair had grown and she could cover most of her eyebrow with it. She wore the tee shirt Sirius got her for her birthday, pulling a cardigan over the top to hide the dementors breath from muggles, a pair of bell bottomed jeans and her favorite trainers. She felt the happiest she had all summer and waited for Miss Fox outside the house. She didn't even say goodbye to Scott and Karen.

They arrived at the platform early and stood talking for a little while. Eventually though, Malorie spotted a familiar heard of shaggy dark hair and pointed across at it.

"That's Sirius, the one that sent me this top." Before Malorie could go to say hello however, Miss Fox stopped her.  
"Sirius Black?" She frowned and Malorie nodded. "Best not to go over right now, dear."  
"Why not?"  
"He's with his family."

And all at once Malorie understood. Looking back she saw them. Beside Sirius was another boy, shorter than Sirius but almost identical from behind. A man stood in front of them, dark haired and eyed just like the boys, surveying everyone else on the platform. The woman stood at his side had blonde hair, a stark contrast to the three males, but her eyes were just as dark. She too was watching passers by, eventually her gaze landed on Miss Fox. Malorie watched as her ex music teacher stared straight back at the woman, eyes narrowing slightly as the woman smirked a little and turned back to her husband.

"Walburga and Orion Black." Miss Fox spoke to Malorie but her eyes didn't leave the couple. "My brother went to school with them. Nasty pieces of work, the pair of them... What's Sirius like?"  
"The outcast." Miss Fox frowned and finally turned to look at her. "He's a Gryffindor that's friends with a muggle born and a half blood."  
"I bet they weren't very pleased about that."  
"I don't know who the other boy is though." Malorie pondered. "Perhaps Sirius has a brother. He never said."  
"Regulus." James voice next to her ear, startled Malorie and she aimed a light punch to his arm before pulling him in for a hug. "Regulus is the favorite because he actually believes the rubbish his parents come out with."  
"Oh."

Malorie tore her eyes away from the Black family to introduce herself to the Potters. James eventually went off to find Remus who was no doubt already on the train with Peter. Malorie waited a little longer until Lily arrived and then the two girls headed aboard to find Alice. The three Gryffindor girls caught up on their summer and Malorie thanked them for her birthday gifts but after a while, Malorie stood to leave.

"Where are you off?" Alice asked, not looking up from The Daily Prophet.  
"To see the boys." She smiled at Lily's eye roll and left the compartment.

The boys were only a few compartments down and Malorie slid the door open, not bothering to knock. She greeted them all with a smile and plopped down between Remus and James.

"I see you liked your top then?" Sirius smiled, nodding at the garment in question.  
"Love it. Thank you." She grinned. "I bought some records too. Not too many, but enough for now.I can always ask Miss Fox to send some over if we run out."  
"Miss Fox?" Peter asked.  
"My music teacher from my muggle school. She's a squib. Apparently her brother went to school with your parents Sirius." He made a small 'hmm'ing noise as his face darkened momentarily.  
"If his sisters a squib I doubt he was friends with them." He smiled again, resuming his normal expression. "So, who are these amazing muggle bands you've brought along for me to listen to?"  
"Alice Cooper, The Rolling Stones and Led Zeppelin."  
"Alice Cooper?" He nodded in approval. "Female singers are always so..." He gestured for a moment.  
"Alice Cooper's a man." The boys all erupted into laughter as Sirius' hands hung in the air, mimicking a squeezing motion.  
"Hold on one second. He leaned forward, close to Malorie's face. Reaching forward he flicked her hair to the side before a face splitting grin appeared. "You tried to open your package early.  
"Crap." She tried desperately to cover up her eyebrow but it was too late, they'd all seen it. "Just tell me how to change it back."  
"What do I get in return?"  
"How about I don't punch you in the face."  
"That works."


	8. Regulus

**Title -** _When You're Strange_  
 **Chapter title -** _Regulus_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Friendship/Drama/Fantasy_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Harry Potter, books or films, in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the books or films. For this chapter I own, Malorie Talbot, Imelda King and Holly Shining._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _2533_

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, let me know what you think. I'd really appreciate it!_

* * *

Malorie stayed with the boys a little while longer before returning to the girls to change into their robes. Soon enough, Lily's friend, Severus Snape arrived and joined them. He talked mainly to Lily, occasionally aiming a comment to Alice. Malorie, however, had pushed herself as close to the window as she could get and pretended to be lost in her thoughts. Lily being Lily, she tried to get Malorie to join the conversation but the brunette merely hummed or shrugged at their attempts.

Severus had always given her a strange feeling last year and since her encounter with the Slytherin girls and Sirius warnings, she no longer found herself thinking that there could be anyone good in the emerald house. She knew there surely had to be one but she didn't think she'd be finding them anytime soon. Part of her wondered if anyone who was good in Slytherin might pretend that they weren't just to fit in.

For their second year, they were guided to a line of horseless carriages that would take them up to the castle, the previous years boats being for first years only. Malorie climbed into a coach with Lily, Alice and to her dismay Severus. However when she heard the Slytherin mumble something that sounded distinctly like ' _freak_ ' when she sat beside him, she excused herself and went off to find another carriage. She just managed to spot Peter climbing into one and ran over, slipping on the mud only once, before he could shut the door.

"Room for me?" She grinned at the carriage of Marauders.  
"Of course." Remus shuffled closer to James to make room on the bench as she climbed in and pulled the door to a close. "I thought you would've been riding with Lily and Alice." He commented.  
"I was." Came the grumbled reply.  
"You haven't fallen out already? We haven't even gotten inside yet." Sirius shook his head.  
"No, of course not!" Malorie sighed. "Lily's friend Severus gives me the creeps."  
"Not that prat with the greasy hair?" James snorted. "Lily's friends with him?"  
"Apparently she knew him before school and they just stayed friends."  
"She has horrible taste." James shook his head as the carriage began to move forward.  
"Tell me about it. At least he'll be on the opposite side of the hall whilst we eat."  
"Mm. Might loose our appetite's otherwise." Sirius laughed. "You can show me one of these album's when we get back to the common room. There's a record player in our room."  
"I thought girls and boys weren't allowed in each others rooms."  
"Well, we can't get in yours as one of the fifth years showed us last year." Remus said, smirking slightly as he remembered the boy coming sliding down the staircase. "But we saw a seventh year sneaking out of the boys dorms just after Christmas. So I think girls can get into our dorms perfectly fine."  
"It's like they don't trust us boys or something." Sirius huffed.  
"You're boys, no one trusts you." Malorie giggled. "Especially after all the pranks you pulled last year. At least I know you can't pull something on me in my sleep. In my dorm I am safe."

* * *

As soon as everyone was seated in the hall, Malorie noticed Sirius kept glancing at the doors. She frowned until Lily arrived beside her, asking her where she'd disapeared to.

"I remembered something I forgot to ask Sirius." She shrugged.  
"What?" Lily's eyebrows were raised and Malorie knew she didn't believe her.  
"Miss Fox's brother went to school with his parents."  
"Ok." Lily nodded. "Are you sure you didn't leave because Severus was with us? Cause you wouldn't even look at him on the train." Malorie let out a breath.  
"Lily, he's a Slytherin-"  
"I would've thought you of all people wouldn't have been prejudiced about that."  
"I'm not... Usually. But I haven't met a single Slytherin who knows the meaning of being civilized. And Severus well... He gives me the creeps to put it plainly."  
"Well, he's my friend." Lily was positively scowling now.  
"And that's fine, I'm your friend too. But please don't expect me to be all pally with him."  
"Fine." Lily smiled at Frank as he sat between Alice and Holly on the opposite side of the table. "But don't be horrible to him either."  
"Deal."

When the first years filed into the hall, she noticed Sirius was straining to see and suddenly it clicked in her head. Regulus! Of course, Sirius' brother that James had told her about was about to be sorted. She noticed Remus watching his friend with concern and she knew why straight away. Sirius would be hoping he'd be sorted into Gryffindor with him. Malorie might not have met Regulus but part of her knew, from James' brief description, that he wouldn't be coming anywhere near the red and gold table. She knew Sirius would pretend to be fine with it too, act like nothing was amiss because that was what Sirius did when it came to his family.

It wasn't long before McGonagall called out "Black, Regulus." He was almost identical to Sirius in every way besides his eyes and his height. Sirius was getting taller by the second but Regulus still held onto his first year height but she knew he'd shoot up by the end of the year. From what she could see Regulus' eyes were as dark as his hair whereas Sirius' eyes were a stormy grey colour.

She noticed Sirius hands curled into fists resting on the table top, Remus and James' eyes flicking from one brother to the other and the sorting hat, twitching a little on Regulus' head.

"SLYTHERIN!"

She caught the quiet stream of curse words from Sirius as he moved his hands to rest on the bench as Regulus grinned and moved over to the emerald table. She saw Severus shake his hand and grimaced. She slipped a hand over his trembling fist and gave it a soft squeeze. Sirius didn't look at her but the trembling stopped and she she let her hand rest there until the feast appeared.

The boys spent alot of the feast trying to convince Sirius that it didn't mean anything but Malorie knew what he was thinking. It did matter. He was even more the black sheep now that his younger brother had followed in his family's footsteps. Sirius of course, as expected, pretending nothing had happened. He didn't even mention Regulus for the rest of the dinner. Until Lily went and put her foot in it.

"Hey, Sirius?" Malorie leant back so the people either side of her could talk easier. "Is that your brother sat with Sev?" Malorie aimed a kick at her shin as Sirius' face darkened.  
"Yes." He nodded. "Although I presume he'd tell you different."  
"What do you- Ow." Malorie kicked her again and Lily slid a little way up the bench, choosing to talk to Imelda instead.  
"You don't have to kick your friends to avoid an awkward conversation you know." Sirius muttered into his goblet of pumpkin juice.  
"I... I didn't know you could see that." Malorie's face heated up and Sirius snorted. "I just... I can't begin to imagine but I just... I don't know but if you want to talk then I'm here."  
"I know." He smiled a little. "But don't expect me to pour my heart out to you."  
"Don't worry I wasn't expecting anything of the sort." Malorie picked up a profiterole in between her fingers. "I presume you'd be more the type to shout and break things." She popped the roll into her mouth, catching the chocolate that had begun to drip down her fingers.

* * *

When they got back into the common room everyone was pretty worn out from the day of traveling and full up on the feast so everyone headed off to bed almost immediately. The girls changed and got into bed only to find, as they had on their first day of Hogwarts, that they were no longer as tired as they were when they were trudging up the tower stairs.

"Why did you have to kick me so hard? I have bruises on my shin already." Lily rolled up the leg of her pajamas to show Malorie the damage.  
"Sorry Lils. But Sirius was obviously bothered about Regulus being put in Slytherin, I was trying to get you to shut up. It's not my fault if you didn't take the hint in the first place."  
"You could have done something else."  
"Like what? Mime?"

Lily aimed a pillow at her head which Malorie easily dodged. She flopped down onto her stomach, then thinking better after all the food she'd just eaten, rolled onto her back, letting her hair fan out on the pillow behind her.

"James said you were thinking of trying out for quidditch this year, Mal." Holly commented.  
"Malorie." She rolled her eyes at the nickname. "And yeah, maybe. I don't think I'll make the team though."  
"Why not?"  
"With you trying out I don't stand a chance."  
"Depends what position you're going for." Sitting up, Malorie caught the blush on Holly's cheeks from her off hand compliment. "Which are you trying for?"  
"I haven't thought that far ahead yet."  
"Well, James is going for chaser and Sirius is going for beater same as me." Holly tapped her fingers on her chin for a brief second. "Stand up." With a groan Malorie climbed to feet and waited as Holly inspected her. She recalled the tape measure from Ollivanders and snorted a little. "You're pretty short-"  
"I am not."  
"You're smaller than all of us." Imelda commented as she combed her hair.  
"Your thin, there's not much to you." Malorie didn't think Holly was intentionally insulting her so she bit her tongue and settled for a frown. "Don't worry that's a good thing. You should try out for seeker before you grow. Seekers need to be small and nimble to follow the snitch."  
"Hm... I hadn't thought about that." Malorie smiled. "D'you know, I think I will."

Unwilling to wait until morning she hopped from her bed and ran into the common room and then up the stairs to the boys dorms. She knocked, stepping from one foot to the other until Frank answered.

"Uh... Hello." Frank looked at the floor beneath Malorie's feet. "How did you-"  
"Girls can get up here Frank, it's us that can't get up there. Now let her in before the prefects see her." Came James' voice.

Frank stepped back to let Malorie inside. Their room was almost identical to the girls, except much messier. And they'd only been here for an hour or so. Grinning she skipped across the room and climbed onto the bed in the centre of the wall since no one was sitting there. She took a handful of sweets from Peter and stretched her legs out as Sirius emerged from the bathroom.

"Oi! Get off my bed." He pointed at where Malorie was sat but didn't make any attempt to move her, instead sitting beside her and stretching out his, noticeably longer, legs. "Have you come bearing musical gifts?"  
"Oh, crap. No I forgot."  
"Then to what do we owe the pleasure?" James asked from his bed, just to the left of Sirius'.  
"Holly and I were talking about quidditch try outs."  
"Decided what position you're going for I take it?"  
"Holly reckons cause I'm short and skinny I should go for seeker... Before I start growing."  
"Stand up." James demanded and for the second time that night, Malorie found herself being inspected. "I reckon Holly's right."

They spoke for a little while longer until Malorie almost dropped off, slumped against Sirius' arm. She tiredly bid them goodnight and left for her own dorm, collapsing onto her bed and drifting straight into sleep, not even hearing the questions coming from the still wide awake Imelda.

* * *

Malorie hadn't even realized that September first, the day they got the train to Hogwarts, had fallen on a Friday. That meant they had two free days before lessons even began. With this realization she practically skipped to breakfast, intending on asking Remus when the first full moon was and asking Sirius to hear more about his animagus plans, but she was pulled into a seat right at the top of the table by Imelda.

Imelda's main ambition at Hogwarts was to befriend as many people as she could. And so far she was doing a pretty good job of it. She had at least two friends in each year in each house... Well, she had maybe three friends throughout the whole of Slytherin but she didn't seem to mind. Her hair was dark blonde, nearly brown and was constantly curly. Malorie loved Imelda's hair, wishing her tangled mess would look like it. The only downfall Imelda had, was jumping to conclusions, as Malorie was about to find out.

"Where did you go last night after Holly said you should go for seeker?"  
"Uh... To tell James and Sirius. They're trying out for the team too."  
"I knew it!" Imelda beamed, her green eyes shining. "You're dating Remus aren't you?"  
" _What_?" Malorie's eyes nearly popped out of her skull. "That's ridiculous, it's-"  
"True." Imelda glanced pointedly down the table at where the boys were staring, having heard Malorie's outburst. She gave them a small wave.  
"Imelda King, you're demented. Completely demented." Malorie stood up. "Remus is my friend and that's it."

Imelda stared at Malorie as though she knew all of the worlds secrets whilst the shorter girl moved off towards the boys. She pulled some bacon onto her plate as Peter smirked.

"Why is Imelda so ridiculous then?" He asked.  
"She seems to think Remus and I are a thing." Remus choked on his toast. "My thoughts exactly. Although she doesn't seem to have changed her mind, so just be aware."  
"How did she come to think that?" Remus asked, reaching for some pumpkin juice as James and Sirius tried to subdue their laughter.  
"She assumed that's why I went to your guys' dorm last night." Malorie glanced at Imelda who was still looking her way. "Probably isn't helping that I came straight over to sit with you guys."

Remus let her know that the next full moon wasn't supposed to be until the 23rd. They arranged to sneak out tonight, Remus borrowing James' cloak, so she could make sure her transformation was correct and so he could show her around the place he hides during these times. She was happy to know that Dumbledore was willing to accommodate Remus' needs rather than just to throw him out like she was now aware so many would.

She tried to get Sirius to talk about Regulus but he would only offer a scowl. She noticed Regulus had become quite pally with Severus and a few other Slytherin's she recognized. To take Sirius mind off it, James and Malorie took him out to the quidditch pitch for the rest of Saturday afternoon. It seemed it was a good use of his energies since he nearly took James' head off with a quaffle.

 


	9. Patches

**Title -** _When You're Strange_  
 **Chapter title -** _Patches_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Friendship/Drama/Fantasy_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Harry Potter, books or films, in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the books or films. For this chapter I own, Holly, Imelda, Martin, Scott Wood and Malorie._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _2010_

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, let me know what you think. I'd really appreciate it!_

* * *

James and Sirius tried to get hold of the snitch so Malorie could practice but the quidditch balls were kept under lock and key in Madam Hooch's office. Instead they settled for throwing an apple as hard and fast as they could and have her catch it before it hit the ground. And she was getting pretty good at it too until she got distracted and got hit in the eye by a speeding red apple.

James must've apologized a hundred timed before they'd even put their brooms away. Malorie insisted she was fine, other than feeling like her eyeball was about to sink back into the socket at any moment. James insisted on taking her to Madam Pomfrey and so the pair of them, along with Sirius found themselves trudging through the halls on the Saturday afternoon.

As James was so happy to point out, Malorie was much less coordinated on foot than she was on a broom. And so when she tripped on a loose shoe string and went crashing into one of the many statue's at Hogwarts, neither of her friends were surprised. What did surprise them though was that the wall behind the statue opened up to reveal a long narrow passage.

"What the-" James gawped.  
"Where do you think _that_ goes?" Sirius leant forward, peering into the darkness.  
" _Eh_?" Malorie turned in her spot on the floor, jaw dropping when she saw the hole where the wall was supposed to be. "Wicked." She grinned climbing to her feet. "I say we take a look."  
"I say you're a genius." James grinned and the two boys followed her inside.

There were two exits out of the tunnel. The way they came in and through a portrait near the divination classroom.

"Well, that was a waste of time." Malorie huffed as she tenderly poked at the flesh around her eye. It was beginning to feel swollen.  
"Not half." James agreed, wincing as her face came into daylight again. "We really should get that looked at. It's going purple."  
"You're both idiots." Sirius commented, falling into step between the two. "If that one passage got us from one place to another in half the time it usually takes, I'd bet 10 galleons there were a ton more of them all over Hogwarts."  
"If there were more passages why don't people use them?"  
"Maybe no one knows about them."  
"Mm." James thought for a moment. "Hospital wing before her eye falls out and then we'll find Remus... He'll have something to say about secret tunnels I'm sure."

* * *

"Why on earth are you wearing an eye patch?"

Remus and Peter were by the lake, beneath a tree. Malorie was rather unhappily sporting an eye patch for the next three hours whilst the potion Madam Pomfrey had given her reduced the swelling and bruising around her eye. James had stopped apologizing and started laughing instead. Until she kicked him in the shin.

"I was practicing quidditch, using an apple as a snitch but then James tried to take my eye out with it." She flopped back onto the dewy grass with a sigh. "What do you know about secret passageways around school?"  
"Well I've always presumed Filch had someway of getting about so quickly... Why?"  
"That's actually a good point. I bet Filch knows all of them." Sirius grinned, dropping to the floor and loosing himself in thought. "I bet if we used James' cloak and followed him, we'd find out."  
"We haven't even started lessons yet and you're already trying to get us detention." Peter snorted as he pulled grass out at the root.  
"We found a tunnel earlier." Malorie explained for the lost looking Remus. "And you can't go follow old Filch tonight, Remus and I need the cloak."  
"Oh I forgot, you two are a thing now. I expect you'll be sneaking out to snog on the astronomy tower like the fifth years." Sirius chuckled along with James, rolling away from Malorie when she aimed a punch at his arm.  
"Actually I was going to make sure my transformation is correct. It's no good if I look like some sort of over grown sheep dog is it?" She scowled. "And Remus was going to show me where he goes during the full moon, so if he doesn't get a chance to find me, I can find him instead."  
"We'll all go." James decided. "Although, you'll have to transform since the cloak doesn't really fit the four of us under properly."  
"Or, just Remus and I could go as planned."  
"And miss out on you turning into a werewolf? Not a chance." Peter finished the conversation for them as Lily and Alice came over.  
"What happened to your eye?" Lily reached out to touch the patch but Malorie jerked her head back.  
"Quidditch practice-"  
"Oh don't!" Alice interrupted. "Holly has done nothing but jabber on about quidditch all morning. We came out here for a break."  
"You came from one quidditch fan to three of them." James gestured to himself, Malorie and Sirius. "You're out of luck."  
"Oh c'mon Alice. Let's go to the library." Lily sneered at James in annoyance as the messy haired boy merely grinned. "See you at dinner Mal."  
"Malorie!" She called but the red head didn't hear.

* * *

James and Sirius took Remus and Peter to the tunnel to show them after lunch whilst Malorie headed back to the hospital wing so Madam Pomfrey could check on her eye. As she was on her way down there however, she very almost landed flat on her face when she tripped on her shoelace again. This time she made the smart decision to stop and tie it. As she stood back up she found herself face to face with none other than Regulus Black who was staring curiously at her eye patch.

"Uh.. Hi. Regulus, right?" She offered a smile, not sure what to expect of the first year.  
"Yeah. How did you-"  
"I'm friends with Sirius."  
"Right." He nodded a little. "How is he?"  
"He's ok." Malorie shifted from one foot to the other. This was the most awkward conversation she'd ever had. "I'm sure he'd like to speak to you."  
"I doubt it."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He's a Gryffindor, he's supposed to hate me now."  
"He doesn't hate you."  
"How do you know?"  
"Cause I know your brother." She shrugged. "Besides, I'm Gryffindor and I don't hate you."  
"What happened to your eye?" He ran his hand through his hair, something Malorie had seen mirrored in Sirius.  
"Quidditch practice."  
"Are you on the team?"  
"No but I'm trying out." "Oh. Well, good luck." He stepped passed her, hesitating on continuing down the hall. "Is Sirius trying for beater?" She nodded. "Tell him good luck."  
"Will do."

* * *

Malorie returned to the common room with a smile on her face. Not only had Regulus had a pleasant, if somewhat stilted conversation with her, her eye had returned to normal and she no longer needed her eye patch.

"I figured we'd just sit here and wait after dinner until everyone's gone to bed." She heard James say as she plopped into a chair by the fire. "You're eye looks better." He smiled.  
"Yep." She grinned. "I saw Regulus on my way to the hospital wing." She noticed Sirius' eyebrows rise. "He thinks you hate him you know."  
"I don't ha-"  
"I know. I told him that. We also got talking about quidditch and he asked if you were trying out, so I told him you were."  
"And?"  
"And he told me to tell you good luck."  
"Did he really?" Sirius seemed a little skeptical but beneath that, Malorie could see he was pleased. "Shall we go to dinner then?" He asked, changing the subject and everyone climbed to their feet in agreement.

After dinner Malorie watched as Sirius hurried his steps to fall beside his brother. They exchanged a few words and he then returned to the group with a smile. Malorie was happy that what was presumed to be a growing hatred between the family had been subdued between siblings. At least for the moment.

Back in the common room Malorie had to sit and reassure Alice and Lily that she wasn't dating Remus. Imelda was still convinced otherwise and Holly, who knew how ridiculous it was, found the whole thing hilarious.

"Honestly, Lils! I'm twelve why would I want a boyfriend?"  
"You can't deny that you're always with him." Alice commented.  
"Them! I'm always with them!" Malorie dropped her head onto the table, wincing as she made contact with the wood a little too forcefully.  
"Aw, come on. Leave her alone." Holly giggled. "I think she's had enough for tonight." The raven haired girl stood from her chair with a yawn. "I'm going to bed."  
"You mean you're going to re-read Quidditch Through The Ages?" Lily teased. Holly flicked the red heads ear and headed off.

It wasn't long before Lily and Alice followed suit, failing to hide their giggles when Malorie said she was going to sit with the boys for a while. She groaned as she dropped onto the sofa, lifting her legs and resting them on Peter's lap.

"Something wrong?" He asked.  
"Imelda has told the girls that me and Remus are dating."  
"And they believe her?" James snorted.  
"Lils and Alice do. Holly thinks the whole thing is brilliant."  
"Well, according to Martin in the year above, Scott Wood thinks Holly's brilliant." Sirius chimed in.  
"Really?" Malorie let out a loud laugh. "Brilliant. Holly has no interest in boys unless they're holding a broom and a quaffle."

Soon enough the rest of Gryffindor house had gone off to bed and the boys were stepping under James' cloak. Malorie double checked that the common room was empty before transforming into her preferred form of a red fox and heading out of the portrait hole. Remus had told her to head for the womping willow, since she couldn't see the boys to follow them. She headed there quickly, knowing that the boys would have to move slow so as not to be revealed from beneath the cloak.

She managed to get outside relatively quickly, waiting just a little way from the womping willow. She had no idea why Remus had said to meet there but presumed he had some secret hiding place. It was a while before the boys showed up, apparently Filch had been skulking by and heard Peter sneeze.

Remus made the boys stay beneath the cloak just incase someone came outside and Malorie stayed as a fox. She watched as he picked up a long stick and edged closer to the tree. He poked a random knot at the base of the trunk and the tree grew very still as Remus gestured for them to follow him. Malorie followed him through an opening and once they were no longer in the open she returned to herself. The boys appeared soon after.

"The _womping willow_?" Sirius asked, incredulous. "You hide inside a violent tree?"  
"This tree has only been here since last year. Dumbledore had it planted here to hide this passage." Remus began explaining.  
"Another passage." Peter noted. "So there _are_ more."  
"I presume." Remus nodded as he lead the group on.  
"Where exactly does this tunnel go, Remus?"  
"The Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade."  
"The what in where?" Malorie's eyes grew wide and she heard James snigger behind her.  
"Remember I told you about wizarding villages?" He asked and she 'hmmed' in agreement. "Well Hogsmeade is one. The shrieking shack is a house there. It's supposed to be haunted."  
"James, when did you hear about the shack?" Remus stopped, turning to face his friends.  
"Last year I think." James shrugged, ruffling his hand through his hair. "Why?"  
"Cause before I turned up it was just an old house that no one lived in."  
"Before you-" Malorie frowned. "You mean people heard you as a... A wolf and thought it was ghosts?" Remus nodded grimly. "Idiots. What kind of ghost _howls_?"


	10. Moon

**Title -** _When You're Strange_  
 **Chapter title -** _Moon_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Friendship/Drama/Fantasy_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Harry Potter, books or films, in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the books or films. For this chapter I own, Warwick Frances, Holly Shining, Imelda King, Jack Fox, Miss Fox, Scott Wood, Martin Howard and Malorie Talbot._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _4100_

* * *

Malorie had only ever felt nervous whilst transforming once. The first time she did so in front of the boys, after McGonogall had helped her realize what she was during first year. But now, stood inside the rundown shack in front of four of her closest friends, she was coming over all shy.

"Come on, we don't have all night." Peter hurried her, sitting cross legged on the floor. Malorie glared at him.  
"Turn around." She instructed, arms folded across her chest in defiance.  
"What? Why?" James frowned.  
"Because I said so, that's why." With a group sigh, the boys turned their back on her.

Concentrating on the images from her books, Malorie began to transform. She felt her feet lengthen, legs thinning as she grew in height. Claws arrived where her fingernails once were and she felt her jaw and nose shift into a snout. The hair began to sprout and just in time she remembered to stop it's growth, lest she look like a bear. Once her spine had finished changing and cracking she let out a little whimper, since she couldn't form coherent words in animal form.

The boys turned to face her, Peter's jaw dropping in shock, James and Sirius wearing matching grins and Remus, a small smile on his lips. Malorie looked to the latter first.

"Spot on." He nodded. "Although, you're in the form of a male werewolf." Malorie tilted her head. "Female's are... Well, at least I've read that female wolves have darker fur around the head and neck and down the back." Malorie concentrated hard on darkening her fur in the places Remus mentioned. "Yes exactly and their eyes are usually blue or green whilst a male's are dark brown or black." Again, with focus, Malorie shifted her eye colour to their usual bright blue instead of the darkened ones she had been sporting. "Perfect." Remus grinned. "Mal-" Malorie let out a growl and he chuckled. "Malorie." He corrected himself. "You don't have to do this you know. It could be very dangerous."  
"Remus, we've already talked about this." Peter rolled his eyes as he tentatively reached out to touch Malorie's arm. She frowned at him and he snatched his hand back, smiling sheepishly at her as she returned to normal.  
"Remus, I'm doing it whether you agree or not. So make it easier and agree."  
"Yeah, Moony." Sirius agreed, smirking at the nickname.  
" _Moony_?" Remus raised his eyebrows.  
"I think it's fitting, don't you?" Sirius shrugged. "And no one else but us will understand it."

* * *

Malorie woke up late on Sunday morning since she and the boys had stayed in the shack for quite a while. They'd discussed Sirius' plans to become a bunch of Animagus' and Malorie had promised to sneak into the restricted section to try and find them some useful books. As for the secret passages they had found, James had made it his personal mission of his second year to find all of them and make note.

Knowing it wouldn't be wise to go to the library in broad daylight, Malorie settled for wondering the castle. She was going to get in some quidditch practice, but after watching Holly for a few seconds her stomach turned and she headed back inside. She spent a little time with Lily and Alice out on the grounds before the bitterly cold September air forced her into the common room by the fire. Whilst there she wrote to Miss Fox, asking if there was anyway she could send her her guitar. Once she'd sent the letter it was lunch time and she headed into the hall to eat. After, she and Sirius headed back to their dorms, Malorie grabbing her records and heading to the boys room.

"So this is Alice Cooper." Sirius stared at the small picture of the singer on the back of the record sleeve. "What's with the make up?"  
"I dunno." Malorie shrugged. "It's just his... Thing. His trademark I guess."

She took the record from his hand and placed it on the player. It took a few tries but she eventually got it playing. The familiar guitar intro began and Malorie sat back down on the end of Sirius' bed. He sat opposite her, staring intently at nothing as he listened. Soon enough his head began to nod along to the music and Malorie smiled, seeing that at least Alice had earned his approval.

When they listened to The Rolling Stones' live album, ' _Get Yet Ya-Ya's Out_ ' Sirius' demanded that during the summer, they go and see them live. Malorie held no objections to this other than it might be quite expensive. Sirius kindly reminded her that despite being the Black reject, they still wouldn't let him go without money, lest someone think his poor appearance represented their entire family. ' _Exile On Main Street_ ' had them both up and dancing around to ' _Rock's Off_ '. At which point Frank walked in to put on an extra jumper. He had a good laugh at the pair of them before he left.

"Now," Malorie began, holding the final two album's in her hands. "Led Zeppelin." She stared Sirius in his eyes, hoping he'd grasp her seriousness. "They are my favorite band and if you say one bad word about them, my wand will be sticking out of your eye socket. OK?"  
"Understood you psycho." He chuckled. "What's so great about them anyway?"  
"Just wait. These guys are the reason I wanted to learn guitar."  
"I didn't know you could play."  
"I never told you. I wrote to Miss Fox today to see if she could send my guitar over. I hope she can."

She began with ' _Led Zeppelin III_ '. Sirius immediately loved ' _The Immigrant Song_ ' and ' _Bron-Y-Ur Stomp_ '. Then she switched to ' _Led Zeppelin IV_ '. She couldn't take her eyes off his face when ' _Stairway To Heaven_ ' began playing. Halfway through the song his eyes closed and he collapsed back on the bed. For a moment she thought he didn't like it and disappointment settled in her stomach. But then a grin stretched his lips and he laughed.

"I have to hand it to you... You know what you're doing when it comes to music."

The pair didn't emerge from the boys dorm until Remus, who's new nickname had effectively stuck, James and Peter filed in through the door. They asked them why they'd missed dinner and both Sirius and Malorie were shocked to find that it was almost after curfew. Sirius showed the boys a few of his favorite songs before Mal headed to her own bed for the evening.

* * *

For the rest of the week, Malorie did nothing but practice for quidditch, listen to music with the boys and practice turning into a werewolf, ensuring the colour of her fur and eyes were correct. In between her lessons of course. McGonogall also informed them that at the end of the year, second years would be asked what extra subjects they would want to study in third year. Malorie had no idea what was up for taking so she had nothing to go on. Even her pureblood friends weren't 100% on next years curriculum.

When Friday rolled around, Malorie's stomach was churning worse that it ever had. It was quidditch tryouts after lessons and she couldn't focus on anything. She narrowly avoided detention from Professor Grimsby in DADA when he had to call her name four times for an answer. She only managed to avoid the punishment thanks to Lily whispering the correct answer into her ear. She nearly exploded a beetle in transfiguration but luckily Lily spotted the steam pouring from it's shell. She dropped her wand no less than eight times in charms, didn't hear a word of Professor Binns' droning in History Of Magic, but then, what was new and in potions, her simple sleeping draught turned into a brown sludge that seeped over the side of her cauldron and melted her quill. By the end of the day, she'd lost all hope.

"Come on, Mal! We've seen you practice you'll make a great seeker." Holly whined, linking her arm through Malorie's. The brunette couldn't even muster up enough annoyance to correct the nickname.  
"Holly's right." Sirius was on her other side with James. "You'll get on the team, no problem."  
"Are you all trying out?" A tall boy already clad in Gryffindor's scarlet and gold quidditch robes appeared before the entrance to the changing rooms. Malorie recognized him as Martin Howard from third year. When they all nodded he smiled. "Cool. See you on the pitch." He made to leave but stopped and turned back. "Oh, Holly... Scott was looking for you earlier. He'll probably be on the stands."  
"Ok. I'll speak to him after try outs." She smiled and Martin left. Malorie, Sirius and James stared at Holly, each with a smirk. "What?"  
"You know Scott likes you don't you?" Malorie grinned. "Like... Likes you likes you."  
"Well that cleared things up, Mal." James snorted.  
"Don't be so disgusting." Holly grimaced.  
"Holly and Scott sitting in a tree." Malorie sang.  
"What are you singing?" Sirius frowned.  
"Muggle thing." She murmured back before continuing. " _K-I-S-S-I-N-G_." Holly glared back at her friend. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the golden carriage." Holly stormed into the changing rooms as James and Sirius erupted into laughter.

* * *

Tryouts did not go well. Not for Malorie at least. It turned out that Martin had been there to try out as seeker too. He might've been taller than Malorie but he was slim and wickedly fast, able to turn much sooner than she was on a broom. The captain of the team, Warwick Frances, a dark skinned fourth year with pale blue eyes, did offer a little comfort.

"Don't worry too much." He smiled, a gentle hand placed between Malorie's shoulder blades. "Martin is a good seeker, but he has an extra years worth of practice than you. And I know Martin. He gets bored really easily. He'll be into quidditch this year, next year he'll be starting a dueling club no doubt." Warwick chuckled as they reached the edge of the pitch. "Promise me you'll try out again next year. You'll be perfect for the team by then and Martin would've lost his touch. Like I said, he looses interest in everything... Ask any of his ex girlfriends."

And so Malorie promised to try out next year, although she wasn't so sure that Martin would miraculously loose interest in quidditch. But she trusted Warwick, since he was the youngest quidditch captain for the last twenty years, and assured him she'd be back in her third year. Sirius, James and Holly however, all made the team. Sirius and Holly became the new beaters since the previous had finished at Hogwarts and James joined Warwick as a chaser. Martin was their new seeker and Lola Sharpe was the keeper as she had been for three years now. Even in her down heartened state, Malorie had to admit the new team actually stood a chance of winning the cup this year.

After she'd changed she headed out of the changing rooms, intent on finding Lily and Alice knowing she could count on them not to talk about quidditch. Her plans were foiled however when a heavy and sweaty arm was draped over her shoulders.

"You're not upset are you?" Sirius asked. "Martin's a git but even Warwick thinks you should try out again next year."  
"What if I have a growth spurt by next year?" Malorie countered, glaring at Sirius when he smirked. "Don't even-"  
"Mal, you're never going to be over five foot." She swung her bag onto her shoulder, making sure it hit him square in the stomach as she did so. "Kidding!"  
"I'm going to find Lils and Alice. I'll see you later." Again she tried to leave but Sirius stopped her once more.  
"Seriously though... You're not upset are you?"  
"Of course not." She lied. "It's just quidditch. Like you said... Next year."  
"Yeah." He nodded and she could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew she was lying. "Meet you in the hall for dinner?"  
"I think I'm just going to go to bed."  
"Mal..."  
"I'm tired! I did just chase a snitch around the whole pitch five times." She left before he could say anything else.

* * *

Towards the end of September, James had found four passages in the school and he was convinced he'd seen Filch come out of one behind the hump backed witch statue but he had yet to investigate. His detective work had been put on hold when the marauders all noticed that Remus was becoming much weaker and paler than usual. Malorie had been practicing for this event but even so, now the full moon was upon them, she couldn't shake her nerves. And so on Saturday the 23rd, the predicted date for the months full moon, she was pacing corridors all around the school until she walked into, quite literally, Severus Snape.

"Watch it!" He huffed, glaring at the brunette.  
"Sorry. Miles away." She mumbled back and continued past.  
"Freak."

He only breathed the word but she caught it and she was pretty sure he had meant her to. She turned back to face him, her blue eyes fixing him with her coldest stare. Her fingers tightened around her wand in her pocket but luckily for them both, Peeves came gliding around the corner at that exact moment.

Malorie marched on until she was found by Sirius. He seemed to have been keeping an eye on her since quidditch try outs, ensuring she didn't return to her crying in the bathroom routine. She was grateful for this but also found the surveillance quite irritating.

"Mind if I join you?" He fell easily into step with her as she didn't slow to wait for him.  
"Sirius, if you're still waiting for me to cry about not making the quidditch team you can bugger off." Her voice came out harsher than she planned and she bit her lip, feeling a little guilty.  
"Course not." He shrugged. "I'm waiting for you to confess that you're terrified about tonight."  
"I-" She stalled, coming to a standstill in the courtyard. "I'm not. A little nervous maybe but I am not terrified."  
"Not what Moony thinks." Sirius rocked on his heels, hands shoved in his pockets. "I'd be terrified. You might just be playing pretend but Remus... He won't be and if he gets to close to you-"  
"I'll run faster." Malorie interrupted. "Yes. I'm scared but only for the safety of my friend. If it was for anything else I wouldn't be doing this."

* * *

Remus had been absent all day and unfortunately, Malorie couldn't leave until after lights out to avoid suspicion. She waited until all the girls were asleep before sneaking out of the dorm. The boys were still in the common room, each wishing her good luck. They were each pouring through a different book about animal transfiguration, figuring out how to become an animagus. She reminded them she had to get those books back by Monday before she left.

Remus was in the shrieking shack when Malorie arrived. The sight was horrible. He was tearing into himself, pulling at bits of his own skin, his claws tearing at his own flesh. As quick as she could manage, Malorie changed from the fox form she'd used to sneak out into her wolf and moved into Remus' line of sight. He stopped his actions, head tilting like a confused puppy. Malorie made a low sound in the back of her throat and Remus moved closer. She wasn't sure how safe it would be to lead him away from the shack and so for the rest of the night, he chased her up and down the stairs, breaking windows and doors as they did.

She was so thrilled that her plan had worked, she didn't even care when she caught her shin on a broken nail on the side of the staircase. She panicked for a brief moment thinking that he was going to attack her after smelling the blood but instead he he crouched low, licking at the wound, clearing it of any blood and dirt.

Remus eventually tired and curled into a ball to sleep not far from where Malorie had sat on her haunches to catch her breath. She stayed with him, wanting to ensure he was still ok in the morning.

When morning rolled around, she was awoken my a sharp pain in her leg. Blearily rubbing her eyes she found Remus looking sickly at the dried blood around the gash the nail had made.

"Did I-"  
"No! Remus, there's a nail on the stairs. You didn't touch me." She explained. Remus sighed, closing his eyes in relief. "Actually you cleaned it for me... How do you feel?"  
"Better than usual." He gave a weak smile. "I should still go to Madam Pomfrey though. So should you."  
"Do you think it helped then?" Malorie helped Remus to his feet, his legs still shaky after his transformation.  
"Alot. I can't usually move at this point, let alone make my way to the hospital wing." He stopped suddenly. "If you take me they're going to know about our plan."  
"This is Dumbledore we're talking about Remus, he probably knew about it before we did."

* * *

Madam Pomfrey as usual didn't ask too many questions when she found Malorie holding up a frail Remus in the morning. Of course she knew of Remus' condition but the look on her face said she was suspicious as to why Malorie was there with blood on her leg.

She settled Remus in a bed before tending to Malorie. She informed her that Remus would spend the rest of the day resting in the hospital wing but should be back to normal by morning, much quicker than usual. Intent of telling the others of the successful night Malorie practically skipped from the room. She would've literally skipped had it not been for the dull ache in her leg. Her joy was short lived however when she came face to face with Dumbledore just after she'd closed the large oak doors that led to the hospital wing.

"Oh!" She gasped, not having expected him to be behind her. "Professor Dumbledore... Um, good morning."  
"Good morning Malorie." He smiled, his piercing gaze light with amusement at her surprise. "Mr Lupin is doing well, I presume?"  
"Brilliant. Madam Pomfrey thinks he'll be fine by morning." She gushed.  
"Excellent news." He smiled again. "I think everyone could use a friend like you Miss Talbot." He passed her, pausing at the door. "It's not often you will find someone so willing to put themselves in danger for a friend."  
"Sir I-" Malorie paused, unsure of what to say. "Am I in trouble?"  
"What for?" Malorie had never noticed how mischievous Dumbledore's smile really was. "As I see it, you've merely helped a friend to the hospital wing. Nothing more, nothing less." He opened the doors, smiling politely at Madam Pomfrey. "I expect Mr Black, Mr Potter and Mr Pettigrew will be waiting for you. Best not keep them waiting." And with that said, he closed the doors behind him.

* * *

Malorie kept Remus inside the shack for the first few full moons of the year, just to be safe. She decided that after the Christmas break, she might venture outside with him, give themselves some more space but she needed to discuss that with Remus first.

By Christmas break, Sirius, James and Peter had read and re read the first set of books Malorie had 'borrowed' from the library for them. They had a pretty solid understanding of the basics for animagus transfiguration. They also where more than a little disappointed when they found that this could take over a year to master.

They decided to start practicing after Christmas, each taking more books home with them for the holidays. Whilst at home, Malorie met Miss Fox's older brother, Jack, who put a hidden extension charm on her suitcase so she could take her guitar to Hogwarts.

Jack had dark blonde hair that he kept swept to the side, black rimmed glasses settled on the bridge of his nose, slightly magnifying his green eyes. Malorie hated to admit it, but he was very attractive and she couldn't help but think his name, Jack Fox, sounded like a movie star name.

Jack was very easy to talk to and more than willing to share stories of Hogwarts. He now worked all over the world for the Ministry, investigating cases from Witches and Wizards who claim to have invented new potions and charms. His job was to deem them safe and make them Ministry approved. Malorie was fascinated by him and kept him talking for hours. However, when she asked about the Black family, he grimaced.

"Horrible people. Never trust them."  
"My friend Sirius is a Black." She said in a quiet voice.  
"I thought you didn't have friends in Slytherin."  
"He's in Gryffindor. His family aren't exactly proud of him."  
"No, I bet they're not." He chuckled darkly, green eyes twinkling. "I bet having a son in Gryffindor is Walburga's and Orion's worst nightmares... Poor kid."  
"His younger brother just got sorted into Slytherin too, although I spoke to him and he doesn't seem too bad."  
"First year?" She nodded. "Give him time. They'll soon corrupt him."  
"Not if Sirius has any say in it."

* * *

The school year continued on with more pranks from the boys, more lectures from Lily, Imelda giving up on trying to get Malorie to admit that she and Remus were dating, Remus having less problems after full moons thanks to Malorie and James' relentless quest to find all of the passages around school.

Their animagus plans were coming along well. They'd yet to achieve any physical form of transformation, but they had a sound understanding and Malorie was sure that by the end of third year, Remus would have three more animal friends to help during full moons.

Sirius didn't talk to Regulus much, but they didn't go out of their way to avoid each other either. It was obvious to anyone that Sirius wanted to talk to his brother but he never did. Part of Malorie thought it was his pride at not being in Slytherin but she also thought he was scared. Not scared of Regulus but scared that he would turn out like their parents. Scared he'd start to hate Sirius just as much as they did. And so Malorie didn't push him to talk to Reg, instead making sure to smile at the first year in passing. Making sure he knew that Gryffindor's weren't as bad as some people in his house would no doubt make them out to be.

The only new thing that Malorie had to fit into her routine, was guitar lessons. She had been sat in the common room one late Friday evening, playing a song she wasn't sure if she had made up or had heard on the radio, when Sirius joined her. He was soon demanding she teach him how to play and so on their free evenings, she began the lessons.

Malorie had never seen Sirius concentrate on anything as hard as he did the guitar except perhaps quidditch. Even Lily thought it was some kind of miracle. Malorie came to cherish those evenings with just Sirius in front of the fire. She couldn't explain why but it gave her a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach when his brow furrowed in concentration or when she re positioned his fingers and he would bite his lower lip as he made another attempt at playing the new chord.

* * *

The end of the year came and with it came a narrow quidditch defeat for Gryffindor, Ravenclaw beating them by just ten points. It also came with repeated promises from the previous end of year train ride home: Write to me and stay out of trouble. Sirius and James promised to the first but ignored the second but everyone else made and seemingly kept both promises. She had Sirius keep another promise too, one she whispered to him when they arrived at Kings Cross, out of ear shot of any one else before they left for home. She didn't know if he'd keep it or not but she knew that it was something he wanted too.

"Stay close to your brother. Talk to him."

* * *

 


	11. Summer

**Title -** _When You're Strange_  
 **Chapter title -** _Summer_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Friendship/Drama/Fantasy_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Harry Potter, books or films, in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the books or films. For this chapter I own, Scott and Karen Carroll, Holly Shining, Imelda King, Miss Fox, Jack Fox, Scott, Warwick and Malorie Talbot._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _2745_

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, let me know what you think. I'd really appreciate it!_

* * *

During the summer, Malorie wrote to all of her friends to ask what they had picked for their new classes next year. With everything she'd had on her mind last year she hadn't found out anybody's choices. She herself, having no idea what to expect in any class, chose randomly. Care Of Magical Creatures and Divination. She was happy to find that Alice had chosen exactly the same as her. Lily and Frank would also be in COMC whilst Lily had chosen Ancient Runes and Frank Arithmacy. Holly chose Ancient Runes and Alchemy and Imelda went for Arithmacy and Ancient Runes. It was no surprise to Malorie that both James and Sirius were doing Alchemy and Muggle Studies. Peter was also doing Muggle Studies along with Divination whilst Remus was going for Arithmacy and Ancient Runes. Happy that she'd have at least one friend in all her classes she could rest easy.

The boys had continued their practices for becoming an animagus during summer too and Sirius had sent a letter to say he was almost certain he'd gotten more hairy during his last practice. Remus also wrote to say that James was devising some plan to map out Hogwarts and all of it's secret passages. They'd all be pitching in to help once back at school and Remus was looking up information to make some sort of guide to help him. Peter was having his usually dull time at home. His mother was a strict woman and his father spent most of his time at work. Peter's only real outlet was to write to his friends and he didn't do that very often. Malorie tried to get him to engage more but it seemed he was more timid when he was alone, without his friends. This was something she had decided to try and help him with.

Malorie had also been practicing quidditch. She'd walked for hours one day until she found a thick, dense forest where she could practice without being seen. She spent most of her free time in the forest and if she wasn't there then she was probably at Miss Fox's house, especially since Jack had taken the summer off to spend time with his family.

She was downhearted when she realized she had to somehow convince Scott and Karen to sign her Hogsmeade permission form. She'd have asked Miss Fox but since she wasn't her legal guardian it had to be the Carroll's. She made extra effort to be polite to them for a week before asking.

"What is it?" Scott asked.  
"It's a permission form. It means I'll be allowed to visit a local village."  
"What's so special about this place?"  
"It's the only or one of the only wizarding villages in England." She paused. "That means everyone there is like me."  
"Hm." Scott grunted as he eyed the form. "If I sign this I don't want any trouble from you for the rest of summer."  
"Of course."

She'd stared at the signed permission form for a good hour before she actually believed that that had happened.

Something she'd come to grow fond of over the summer was her hair. Usually she left the tangled mess of brunette locks to do as they pleased, only attempting to tame them after a shower when they were wet and slightly more manageable. But during the summer the obvious had occurred to her. She's a metamorphagus. She could just change her hair to be easier to manage. Which she did for a little while, although she didn't make it completely straight. She liked the unkempt look so she settled for a middle ground. But this wasn't why she'd begun to love her hair. On a whim, she changed it's colour to black one day, and then red the next. Her foster parents hated it, Jack thought the red really suited her and Miss Fox told her to try blue. Which she did, keeping it a midnight blue for almost a week. And so she'd tried various different hues through the summer weeks and on the morning of September 1st, she was struggling to decide on a colour to start her third year at Hogwarts with.

Eventually, just before she and Miss Fox crossed the platform, she settled on a dark plum purple. The familiar excitement bubbled in her chest as she peered up at the scarlet steam engine on the tracks. Bowie, her greater sooty owl, fluttered his wings as they passed many other birds in cages. Miss Fox had to get back home as soon as she could and so once she'd helped Malorie with her luggage she bid her farewell and left.

It seemed that Malorie was the first one from her group of friends on the train and so she found an empty compartment and settled herself and Bowie down for the journey. She watched more and more families arrive on the platform, Remus being the first of the Marauders to join her.

"Well, that's an interesting new look." He smiled, greeting her with a hug. She couldn't help but notice the fresh, angry looking cut beneath his eye. There was no mistaking the shape and angle. He'd done this to himself. Hesitantly, she reached forward and ran her finger gently along the wound. Remus' eyes fell to the floor. "Full moons are harder back at home." He slumped into a seat. "I don't have anyone to distract me or an isolated place to stay. There's a forest not to far from home so I don't hurt anyone but... Other animals and myself..."  
"Oh Remus." Malorie sighed. "I wish I could apparate. I'd come and help you during the full moons."  
"It's not your fault. And you aren't going to be with me every day of my life. I need to handle it alone sometimes."  
"You'd think there'd be some sort of cure by now. I mean, we-" She broke off as a group of second years passed their compartment. "They've been around for centuries. Surely there must be some sort of potion that can help with... With your furry problem."  
"Furry problem?" James Potter frowned as he slid open the door of the compartment. "Buy yourself a misbehaving rabbit over summer Remus?" He chuckled, knowing exactly what they were talking about. He put away his luggage and sat down beside Remus, finally taking note of the wound. He winced a little but soon smiled. "It'll be alright." He nodded. "Sirius thinks it won't be too long until he can transform properly and Peter said he was getting closer too. And I'm pretty sure I had hooves the other nigh until mum called me for dinner." Malorie chuckled, drawing the spectacled boys attention. "Woah." He stared at her hair. "Drastic change. Nice."  
"Thanks." She grinned. "I've been experimenting with what I can change without having to think too hard about it."  
"Wicked. I hope you've been practicing for quidditch too. Try outs are always the first Friday of term which is in..." He counted on his fingers. "Five days."  
"Oh don't worry I have been. There's a woods I found, it's quite a while from my house but there's never anyone there to see me. Obviously I didn't have a snitch to practice with so i just practiced flying. Which isn't so easy when navigating through tree branches."

They trio sat and talked for a while, Malorie dissapearing at one instance when she spotted Alice pass the compartment. The two girls found Lily and Severus and had a brief chat before Malorie returned to the boys, finding that Sirius and Peter had arrived in the time she'd been gone.

"Purple?" Sirius noted her hair and Malorie smiled. "I think green would be better."  
"I am not making my hair green, Sirius." She pursed her lips. "Now shift, you're in my seat."  
"It's not your seat, it's not anyone's."  
"But I was sitting here before anyone got here. And I always sit by the window."  
"Well maybe it's time you let someone else sit by the window." Sirius crossed one leg over the other, making a point of looking extra comfy in his seat.  
"Here, sit there." Remus stood from his seat opposite Sirius and moved to the other side of James.

Malorie took her seat and stretched her legs across the compartment, resting her feet on Sirius' knees. For a moment she thought he was going to push them off him but instead he stayed silent. She knew he was planning something and she heard Peter groan, expecting the long train journey to become even longer with the pair of them doing whatever they could to annoy each other.

"How was your summer?" He asked, obviously hoping to avoid any bickering for a little while.  
"Fun. I practiced for quidditch." Malorie answered as the train began to pull away from the station. "Eleven already? That went by quick... What about your summer, Peter?"  
"It was ok." He shrugged. "I would've wrote more but mum said I spend too much time in my room. Which I did, considering I was trying to turn into an animal."  
"Any success?"  
"Almost. I shrank about a foot one night but I panicked and lost concentration."  
"What about you Sirius? Get any more hairy over summer?" She asked and he narrowed his eyes briefly.  
"Actually I grew ears. Out the top of my head. I think I'm going to be some sort of dog."  
"A mutt I wouldn't doubt." Malorie smirked, gasping when he pinched the back of her leg.

The rest of the journey passed by with little sarcastic comments and pinches and kicks between Sirius and Malorie. She left her compartment only once to say hello to her other friends. She dropped in on Lily, Alice and Severus once more, finding Frank sitting with them this time. They spoke briefly about their new lessons, particularly Care Of Magical Creatures since they would all be taking it. Except Severus who was taking Ancient Runes and Divination.

She also found Imelda and Holly, speaking to them about quidditch for a while. Holly seemed to be holding Malorie's chances of getting onto the team very high. Apparently Scott, the boy who was rumored to have a crush on Holly, had told her that Martin was concentrating on charms this year. He wanted to be a charms professor when he left school. This lead Imelda into her usual wondering of who was dating who. Holly was disgusted at the idea of her being interested in a romantic relationship although Malorie caught the faint blush on her cheeks. Imelda had seemingly given up on the idea of Malorie and Remus being a couple. Instead she was more interested in Lily and Severus. Malorie left at that point not wanting to imagine one of her friends dating such a foul person.

On her way back to her compartment she bumped into Warwick, the quidditch captain, who grinned when he saw her hair.

"Very nice." He chuckled. "How was your summer?"  
"Good. I've been practicing for try outs. How was yours?"  
"Great. We visited a wizarding village in St Lucia. My great grandparents live there and we've never been before."  
"Wow. I'd love to visit St Lucia one day. I bet it's gorgeous out there."  
"It is pretty great." Warwick grinned, his blue eyes shining. "I'm glad you've been practicing. Martin wants to stick to his charms studies this year so we'll need you. I've been planning some new tactics too, so the cup is as good as Gryffindors."  
"Holly would faint if we won this year."  
"I'm sure Scott will catch her." He laughed, glancing at something over her shoulder. "Anyway, I'll see you at the feast. Your friends are waiting for you."  
"Oh." She turned spotting Sirius and James grinning at her. "Yeah. See you then."

Back in the carriage, James and Sirius were both snickering to themselves. For a while, Malorie ignored them. She changed into her robes and read one a little of one of her new books. But unfortunately she wasn't as indifferent as she'd like to be.

"What?" She demanded, snapping the book shut.  
"What?" James asked innocently.  
"Why have you been giggling like two eight year olds for the past twenty minutes."  
"We weren't giggling." Sirius composed himself. "We just think it's nice that you and Warwick are getting along so well."  
"Wh-" She groaned. "You're just as bad as Imelda."  
"Are you denying it?" James asked.  
"Obviously. Warwick's a friend. That's all."  
"My summer was great." James stood, deepening his voice. "I went to St Lucia."  
"Oh Warick you handsome man." Sirius stood, making his voice higher and clasping his hands together, fluttering his eyelashes. "I'd love to visit there one day I bet it's gorgeous."  
"Shut up." Malorie scowled. "We were just catching up. And you two can stop laughing as well." She glared between Remus and Peter before reopening her book to try and ignore them all until they reached Hogwarts.

* * *

During the feast, Malorie noticed that Sirius hadn't mentioned his brother once. Not even to say something bad.

"Hey, Sirius." She lowered her voice, just in case there was a reason he hadn't spoke about him. The dark haired boy inclined his head closer to her. "Did you speak to Regulus this summer?" Sirius clenched his fist around his fork. "Ok." Malorie understood. "Tell me what happened later. Ok?" He nodded briefly and returned to his dinner.

Towards the end of the meal, McGonogall handed all third years a piece of parchment. It was about some new things that could be done during third year. Including some information regarding Hogsmeade, there were also a number of clubs outside of scheduled lessons. There was a dueling club, an advanced potions club, charms club and a music club. Of course Malorie found the latter the most interesting and continued reading.

Professor Flitwick was the host of this club as well as his charms club. He'd be teaching both singing and how to play a number of instruments as well as forming this years school choir. Having had no chance to be involved in any music since she joined Hogwarts Malorie was very excited to sign up. The sign up sheet would be in the common room, ready to be collected on Monday so the clubs could get started.

* * *

Being a Saturday, no one felt the need to slope off to bed early for lessons in the morning since they had the whole of Sunday to relax. This meant that asking Sirius about his brother was alot harder since he was much more reluctant to say anything in a room full of people. Whilst Malorie was waiting for everyone to clear off she made sure her name was at the top of the list of those intent of attending Flitwick's music club. She was the first to sign up, a few older students following her lead and Alice joining too once Malorie begged her as politely as she could.

"What did you sign up for?" Asked Peter when Malorie moved to sit by the boys.  
"Music."  
"Oh, did you bring your guitar again?" Sirius asked, a hopeful look in his eyes.  
"Yeah. Jack put a hidden extension on my suitcase. It's in there."  
"Who's Jack?"  
"Miss Fox's brother. The one who knows your parents."  
"Ah." He slumped back into his chair. "What does he do anyway?"  
"He works for the Ministry. He looks into cases where witches and wizards say they've invented a new potion or charm. He sees if it's real and make sure it's safe and deems it ministry approved."  
"Cool."

* * *

It was well past midnight when the only people left in the common room were Malorie and the boys. She glanced at Sirius who took a deep breath and sighed before beginning to talk.

"I tried to talk to Reg. Honestly."  
"So what happened?" James asked.  
"My parents got to him." He laughed humorlessly. "He started spouting off rubbish about being purebloods and how I should've been in Slytherin. I tried to tell him how ridiculous he sounded but he won't have any of it." Malorie watched his fists repeatedly clenched. "He didn't even speak to me for the last week of summer. Even when I wished him good luck for quidditch try outs."  
"Sorry." Remus murmured. "But, I don't think you should stop trying."  
"Me either." Malorie agreed. "I'm sure he'll come around eventually."  
"Yeah. Maybe."

* * *

 


	12. Growing

**Title -** _When You're Strange_  
 **Chapter title -** _Growing_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Friendship/Drama/Fantasy_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Harry Potter, books or films, in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the books or films. For this chapter I own, Emyrs Shields, Polly Ainswood, Imelda King, Holly Shining, Warwick, Martin, Jack, Lola Sharpe and Malorie Talbot._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _2729_

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, let me know what you think. I'd really appreciate it!_

* * *

Something that Malorie had never noticed before her third year at Hogwarts was just how much Remus suffered because of his problem. She'd never paid attention to the whispers in the halls until she over heard Severus Snape one morning as she and Remus were walking to breakfast together. Snape was talking to Emyrs Shields and Polly Ainswood, two other Slytherin's in third year. She didn't realize who he was referring to at first, only hearing part of his words as she was listening to Remus talk in hushed tones about James' plan to map out the school.

"Scars... Always dissapearing... Something weird going... A freak."

The final word was one that always made the hair on the back of Malorie's neck stand on end and her fists clench. Is was a word she'd grown up with, a word she thought described herself until she found Hogwarts. She stopped walking, Remus stopping a few steps ahead when he realized she was no longer at his side.

"There's obviously something wrong with him. Why else would he be so pale, covered in scars and always missing from class?" Emyrs whispered.  
"But what's wrong with him?" Polly asked.  
"Who cares? He's a freak and a half blood. He doesn't deserve to be at Hogwarts."

Remus heard. He saw Malorie's face and bit his lip. He shook his head, pleading with her not to say anything. But Malorie wasn't looking at him. She wasn't looking at anything, concentrating on not pulling her wand out. Instead she turned on her heel and marched over to the Slytherin trio.

"What exactly has it got to do with you if someone has scars or isn't in class. If it involved you a teacher would tell you. And as for being a half blood, I'll remind you Severus that your best friend is muggle born."

Her tone was calm but low, more venomous than Remus had ever heard her speak. He saw Emyrs and Polly smirking, clearly enjoying the confrontation. More students were coming into the hall now but luckily none had yet noticed that anything was amiss.

"Bit nosey aren't we Talbot." Polly hissed. "Listening to other people's conversations."  
"If they're about my friends they don't get to stay private." Malorie growled back. She wasn't looking at Emyrs or Polly, she expected this of them. But as much as she had a distaste for Snape, she had hoped, being a friend of Lily's, he'd be better than this.  
"Lily is muggle born." He began, stepping closer to Malorie. She could see that he knew exactly how wound up she was and she knew he was hoping to get a rise from her. "But she isn't a _freak_." If it was a reaction he wanted, a reaction he would get.

Before Remus could stop her, her fist had clenched, recoiled and collided with the side of his face. The closeness of the two students didn't allow the force of her fist to hurt him too much, but his head snapped to the side and hit the brick wall behind him, cutting the skin on his forehead. Polly retrieved her wand first, but Remus already had his out, pointing it between her eyes.

"What in the world..." Alice and Lily had rounded the corner, finding a crowd of students now staring at the confrontation. "Mal, what's happened?"  
"Your so called friend just punched Sev in the face." Emyrs answered.  
"You what?"  
"He deserved it." Malorie grunted, not bothering to explain. She didn't need to, Lily wouldn't believe her anyway.

The small crowd parted and Malorie groaned as Filch came into view. His face contorted into a nasty grin.

"You lot, come with me."

* * *

They were lead to a classroom where McGonogall and Slughorn soon joined them. Snape, Emyrs and Polly laid it on thick with the story. Claiming that Snape had been expressing concern over Remus' absences and Malorie had mistaken his words and attacked him. Of course Remus and Malorie told the truth, that Snape had been bad mouthing and provoking and Malorie only landed one punch. But it didn't matter. It was three against two and one of the two had hit someone. Malorie was given detention every night for a week, narrowly avoiding being banned from quidditch tryouts on Friday afternoon.

Snape held his smug grin for the rest of the day and Lily would do nothing but scowl at Malorie across the room. It didn't help that they returned to the first lesson of Monday late which just happened to be Potions with Slughorn and the Slytherin's. Since Lily wouldn't work with her, Malorie worked beside Frank who shared a table with Sirius and James. At least one thing was certain. Her boys would be proud of her.

"Where were you at breakfast? Someone said something about a fight with the Slytherins." James asked in a hushed tone.  
"Snape was talking about Remus and his scars." She whispered back. "He called him a freak so I punched him in the face."  
"Brilliant." James grinned and Malorie chuckled.  
"Damn. I wish I was there to see that." Sirius groaned, aiming a high five to Malorie as Peter passed by their table with the excuse of needing new ingredients.  
"Remus just told me everything. You're brilliant, Mal."  
"Malorie. Thanks Peter." She turned back to Sirius and James. "Although Lily looks like she wants to tear my head off."

She glanced over her shoulder to find Lily running her finger along the small line where the cut had been. Madam Pomfrey soon fixed it up and the line won't even be there soon. She huffed and turned back around.

"I should hit him a bit more, make some permanent damage." She grumbled, mainly to herself, but her friends could hear. "Maybe fix his stupid hook nose for him."  
"He really annoys you doesn't he?" Frank asked with an amused smile.  
"You didn't hear what he was saying about Remus."  
"I'm not saying you weren't justified." Frank defended. "But you've never been particularly fond if him, is what I meant."  
"Well... He just gives me this vibe that... I don't know maybe he's not a innocent as Lily seems to think he is."  
"He's a _Slytherin_ and you get a _vibe?_ " Sirius scoffed. "Never mind vibe, he should be giving you alarm bells."

* * *

The rest of the day passed by in a slow manner, as the first day back to school will do. The boys had been overly protective of Malorie whenever a Slytherin student passed by and she couldn't say she wasn't grateful.

It wasn't until she left the common room to head to her first of five detentions that anything happened. Lily was on her way back, staring straight ahead to avoid looking at Malorie.

"Lily, will you just talk to me? You don't even know what happened." Malorie pleaded, grabbing the red heads wrist.  
"Yes I do." Lily snatched her hand away. "Sev told me everything and I think you're foul."  
"I'm foul? You didn't hear what he was saying about Remus. He kept calling him a freak."  
"Stop lying!" Lily shouted. It was the first time Malorie had heard her raise her voice, unless she was voicing her opinion on James Potter.  
"I'm not lying!" She shouted back. "He said that he was a half blood and didn't deserve to be at Hogwarts!" The boy in question emerged from the portrait hole along with James, Peter and Sirius. They'd obviously been drawn out by their shouting.  
"Severus wouldn't say that!"  
"How do you know?"  
"Cause he is half blood!"

Malorie faltered as Lily turned on her heel, shoving past the boys and dissapearing from view. Not wanting to speak to anyone just yet, Malorie made a swift exit from the hall. Her mind was racing. Why on earth would Severus say something like that about Remus if he was only a half blood himself? And why was Lily so blind to his behaivour. The whole thing was making her head spin and before she knew it, she was crying. She didn't want Lily to hate her, she was one of her best friends.

"Mal?" Sirius' voice came from behind her. Turning she found her four favorite boys watching her with cautious expressions. Sirius' face fell when he saw her tears. "I thought you didn't cry anymore." He stepped closer with a small smile. "There's no need to cry over that slimy git." He pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as the others moved closer too.  
"Yeah, Sirius' right. Snivellus deserved everything you gave him." James agreed.  
"And then some." Added Peter.  
"I'm not crying about him." She mumbled into Sirius' shoulder.  
"Lily." Remus sighed. "She'll come round."  
"She can't hate you forever." Peter shrugged as Malorie moved back from Sirius with a shy smile.  
"Have you ever met a girl, Pete?" She laughed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "We can hold grudges well into our deathbeds... At least one good thing came from this."  
"What's that?"  
"James just called him Snivellus. I think it's a pretty fitting nickname."

* * *

That Monday was seemingly just a small stumble for the school year. Almost everything else seemed to be going according to plan. She was doing well in her lessons, getting on better than ever with the boys, Lily seemed to be calming down and realizing that maybe Severus wasn't completely blameless and Malorie's first music lesson was seeming promising from what she'd heard from older students who had attended in previous years.

Friday also brought along quidditch tryouts. The day passed slowly as she grew more and more excited, James and Remus were finding it hilarious at how giddy she was. She could barely hold onto her cup of pumpkin juice during lunch. She raced off from COMC before anyone else, reaching the quidditch changing rooms just as Warwick was pulling out the brooms.

"Hi, Warwick." She smiled, pulling a set of quidditch robes out and holding them against her body to test their size.  
"Hi. Good to see you at try outs again. From who signed up, I already know you'll be on the team."  
"Don't jinx me." She laughed, switching the robes for a different set, a little shorter in the leg. Warwick watched her for a second before speaking again.  
"You look different."  
"My hair?" She frowned, kicking off her shoes.  
"No... I'm not sure what it is. You just look different."  
"Bad different?"  
"Good different." He reassured. "Well, I'll see you on the pitch."  
"Yeah."

She pulled off her outer robes, finding Sirius and James smirking at her when she dropped them on top of her bag.

"How long have you been here?"  
"Not long." James hung up his bag as Malorie began to pull on her quidditch robes. "Hey, did you know you look different?"  
"Oh sod off." She grunted, finding that the top half of the robes were a little too constricting. "Crap."  
"What?"  
"These robes are right for my legs but the tops too tight. But the bigger size are too long."  
"Here, I can sort that out." Lola Sharpe, the seventh year keeper, pulled out her wand and sent a spell to the material covering Malorie's chest. The fabric stretched out, making the garment a perfect fit.  
"Thanks." She grinned. "I owe you one."  
"Don't worry about it, same thing happened to me when I started growing in third year."  
"When you what?" Malorie balked.  
"Started growing." Lola repeated. "You're thirteen, you'll be busting out womanly body parts now."  
"I..." Malorie glanced down at her chest. The robes had fit her perfectly last year. And she had had to buy new school robes since her old ones were too small.  
"Correct me if I'm wrong." Sirius interrupted. "But are you talking about her breasts?"  
"Did you not here me when I said sod off?" Malorie slapped the back of his head as he and James burst into laughter.  
"Don't worry." Lola chuckled. "Boys grow up too, it just takes longer."  
"It'll take a life time with those two."  
"I resent that."  
"Resent away, you're still a child."

Malorie laced up her boots and followed the team out onto the pitch. Martin had returned as seeker although even Malorie could see that last years determination was gone from his eyes. He seemed almost bored by the whole thing.

The time for her to try out seemed to fly by as she shot through the air after the snitch, James and Sirius cheering her on from the stands. She had three timed chances to catch the snitch and then it was a fourth years turn to try. Once she'd finished she sat in between the boys who, despite being as immature as they were, made her feel a whole lot more confident in her abilities.

"How did I do?" She asked, watching the fourth year take to her broom.  
"Brilliant. There'll be no beating you this time that's for sure." James beamed like a proud brother.  
"Thanks." She blushed a little as she glanced down at the pitch, spotting the Slytherin team emerging from their changing rooms. "Hey, isn't that Regulus?" Malorie asked, nudging Sirius with her shoulder.  
"Hm? Oh yeah, he's trying out for beater this year." He said absently, although it was clear to his two friends that he was dying to go and wish his brother luck.  
"I'm sure he'll do great." James reassured his friend. "Although it'd make for an interesting match wouldn't it. A different brother as beater on each team."  
"Is he good?"  
"He learnt from the best." Sirius smirked.  
"I'm going to go ahead and presume you mean yourself when you say that."  
"Who else?"

* * *

"Remus!" Malorie charged towards her friend as he was walking towards the hall for dinner. The pale boy barely managed to move out of the way before she took him down.

"I take it you made seeker then?"  
"Yep." She popped the 'p', the grin on her face contagious.  
"Wicked."  
"Yeah, that and a boyfriend." James teased.  
"Oh?"  
"Ignore him. He and Sirius seem to think that Warick fancies me and vice versa. Idiots the pair of them." She shook her head, her plum hair falling from behind her ears.  
"I think that's all the updates." Sirius nodded. "Oh no just one more, Mal's a lady now."  
"Was she a man before?" Remus frowned, an amused smirk settling onto his face as they sat down beside Peter.  
"Haha. She a growing woman. As Lola put it, she'll be busting out womanly parts now."  
"If I have to tell you to sod of again, I'm going to make you eat your own under wear."

* * *

At the start of October, when the group trudged downstairs in the morning, they found Holly and Imelda looking excitedly at a new notice pinned to the board. Curious Malorie moved closer to read, an ecstatic smile gracing her features as she turned to the boys.

"Halloween party for third years and up!"  
"Huh?"  
"Look!" She turned back to the notice. "October 31st, Halloween party, third years and up only..." She scan read, only reading out the important bits. "Curfew extended to midnight, fancy dress, prize for best solo, duo and group costumes!"  
"Oh no." James groaned.  
"What?" Sirius was still rubbing sleep from his eyes.  
"She's going to make us dress up."  
"Don't say it like that!" Malorie groaned. "Halloween's fantastic. We could win best group costumes easily!"  
"Mal-" Peter began, correcting himself after the glare he received. "Malorie. I don't really think we have time to be making costumes. We're kind of preoccupied with the whole... Animagus thing." He whispered the last part.  
"Oh come on, it'll be fun!" She whined. "Me and Remus will make the costumes whilst you carry on with your new hobby."  
"Will we?" Remus' eyebrows shot up as he was dragged into the discussion.  
"Yes." Malorie nodded. "Please? _Please, please, please, please, please_?!"  
" _Fine_!" Sirius chuckled. "We'll go to the party in costume."  
"Not fine!" James countered.  
"I won't make you go as Peter Pan I promise."  
"Who?" James tilted his head in confusion, Sirius and Peter mimicking him.  
" _Pure bloods_!" Malorie rolled her eyes. "I promise your costume will be gruesome and gory and scary. Ok?"  
"Fine." James grumbled before he headed off to breakfast.  
"This is gonna be wicked."

* * *

 


	13. Halloween

**Title -** _When You're Strange_  
 **Chapter title -** _Halloween_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Friendship/Drama/Fantasy_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Harry Potter, books or films, in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the books or films. For this chapter I own, Malorie Talbot, Holly Shining, Imelda King and Warwick._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _2734_

 **A/n -** _Please leave a review, let me know what you think. I'd really appreciate it!_

* * *

Malorie spent all of her free time trying to come up with a group costume idea for her and the boys. It was alot harder than she'd imagined since it'd have to be something that the purest of purebloods would understand. She was thinking of doing a dementors and prisoners style costume but heard that a group of Hufflepuff first years were doing that. She thought about famous quidditch players but Warick was doing that and plus she wanted something scary. Instead she and Remus settled for the generic monsters you found at Halloween but borrowed a bunch of charm books to make their costumes that bit better.

"So, we need five costumes." Malorie poised her quill over a scrap of parchment.  
"We already know Sirius is being a vampire. He practically drooled at the idea." Remus shook his head.  
"Only cause he gets to act all poncy with a cravat and such." She bit her lip. "I wonder if real vampires are as stuck up as they're made out to be."  
"They are from what I've heard."  
"Huh... What about James?"  
"Well, he said he wouldn't mind being a ghost but I think the white sheets a bit outdated."  
"Oh, wait! I just had a brain wave!"  
"Tell me then." Remus chuckled at his excitable friend.  
"Headless horseman."  
"Brilliant. I'll get the saw and you hold him down."  
"As appealing as that sounds I was thinking we could wrap the cloak around his head, just leaving a bit of a gap so he can breath and drink."  
"That's... Actually going to look pretty cool." Remus laughed. "And Peter?"  
"Zombie." Remus nodded in agreement and searched for a spell to make skin look rotten.  
"What about you?" Malorie asked.  
"I presumed I'd go as Moony." He shrugged.  
"Did you just refer to yourself in third person. What are you Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde?" They both laughed loudly, getting shushed by Madam Pince. "If you're cool with it then we could grow you some fur and some fangs."  
"Why not?" He grinned. "What about you?"  
"I was thinking about just changing my appearance a little, if I can, to have black eyes and be all... Dead looking."  
"Demon?"  
"Exactly."

* * *

When Halloween rolled around, Malorie was giddier than ever. She helped the girls get ready in their dormitory. (Lily had begun speaking to her again.)

Holly and Imelda were going together as an Angel and a Devil. Imelda had done something to her hair and dress to make them glitter in the light. She'd also got a pair of white feathery wings that moved in sync with her arms. She looked amazing. Holly's hair was curled and made bigger than ever, her eyes were a blood red colour which made Malorie do a double take and she had a snake coiled around her arm. She reassured the girls that it wasn't real but the rest of them still gave her a wide birth.

Alice and Lily were both going in period costumes. Alice opted for a roman warrior princess, which she wasn't sure existed but she thought it was fun so she was wearing it. Lily went as an Egyptian queen with thick eyeliner and a head dress.

"You all look great."

Malorie grinned as she began assembling her own costume. She was trying to take her time since the only people who new she could change her appearance were Lily and the boys. She waited until they were all gone before finishing. She made her skin a deathly pale tone, making her cheeks look sunken and hollow, changing her eyes from blue to black. She back combed parts of hair and braided others, giving it that unkempt look before pulling on a black dress with a ripped hemline and long sleeves. She just managed to pull on her pointed black boots and lace them up before James was shouting up the stairs to her.

She skipped down grinning when she saw Remus, much furrier than usual and Peter with greenish, rotten skin and sunken eyes. James was in a costume similar to those from the headless hunt that Sir Nicholas was so eager to join. He held out his cloak to Malorie and sat on a chair so she could reach his head to wrap it around. She'd just finished adjusting it around his mouth so his lips weren't visible but he could still talk when Sirius joined them.

He was wearing smart trousers with a velvet coat over a white shirt and ruffled cravat. His long hair added to his aristocratic appearance as he turned on the spot, a small smirk on his lips. He held out his arms as if to say 'well?'

"Brilliant." Malorie grinned, pulling a small bottle of fake blood from the table and picking up her wand. "Open." Sirius opened his mouth and Malorie cast a charm on his teeth, extending them into fangs. "How's that? Not too sharp?" Sirius closed his mouth and opened again before smiling.  
"Perfect."  
"Good. Now, finish touch." She put the blood around one side of his mouth, on his lips letting it drip down his chin and onto his cravat. The effect looked as though he'd just fed off somebody. "Perfect. Let's go."

* * *

The great hall was decorated to look like the inside of a cave, cobwebs and bats everywhere. The schools ghosts were flying around adding to the eerie effect and the ceiling was enchanted into a pitch black,making it look like their was no ceiling at all, just an endless abyss.

Everyone loved James' costume and spent a good while trying to figure out how he'd made his head disappear. Even Lily forgot how much he irritated her to have a closer look. Remus and Malorie were very proud of their costume talents and felt hopeful for the competition.

Malorie made sure to dance with each of the boys in turn and all of them at the same time during the more upbeat songs. She even danced with Warwick at one point, although she found it hard to ignore the sniggering from James and Sirius.

When she was too exhausted to dance anymore she took a seat at one of the tables, a few seats away from a group of second years. She was just about to grab herself a drink when she heard Sirius' name mentioned. Fearing a repeat of Snape's abuse of her friend, she listened in.

"He's so hot!" One girl giggled, failing to whisper.  
"Even with blood on his mouth I'd let him kiss me." Said another. Malorie snorted and the girls turned to stare at her. "What?"  
"Nothing... It's just... Sirius is one of my best friends and he... Well he's kind of a giant dork." She explained as the girls moved closer.  
"Yeah but that's part of what makes him so attractive." Said a blonde. "He's hot but he's cute. And he's great at pranks and he's so charming." She sighed. "I can't believe you get to hang out with him everyday... I'm so jealous."  
"Trust me girls, get to know a guy, they're all idiots. Cute idiots and we love them... But idiots."  
"Think about it, you'll see what we mean."

Malorie shook her head, laughing to herself as she moved to find a drink. She stood by the food table watching the boy in question shimmy his shoulders back and forth with Remus. In a way she could see what they meant. Obviously there was no denying the mischievous eyes, the cheek bones, the soft lips and hair... Sirius was very attractive. But he was an idiot. Malorie shook her head as she watched him wiggle his hips around, laughing as James wrapped an arm around his waist as they danced. He was an idiot but he was carefree and he was fun and... Malorie turned away, blushing.

"Stupid second years putting thoughts in my head." She grumbled.  
"What?" Asked Warwick who had appeared beside her.  
"Nothing." She shrugged noticing him hiding something in his pocket. "What's that?"  
"Nothing." He mirrored her shrug. "Uh... We're having our own private party in the third floor girls bathroom. We have alcohol." He whispered. "You should come up. Bring the boys if you like but no second or first years. We have to have some boundaries." He went to leave before turning back. "Passwords Simison."  
"What's Simison."  
"Type of beer." He winked and left.  
"Oh of course."

She watched the boy leave, catching Remus' eye and nodding for him to meet her in the quiet corner of the room. When all the boys were with her she made sure no one was near before explaining.

"Some older kids are having another party in Myrtle's bathroom. Apparently they have alcohol and I have the password to get in."  
"Wicked." James and Sirius said in unison. "Wait how do you know that?" Asked Sirius.  
"Warwick told me."  
"Oh, _Warwick_ told you did he?" Grinned James.  
"Why does Warwick want to give you beer?" Asked Sirius with a frown.  
"I don't know, he just mentioned that they were gathering and suggested we all go up. I figured we'd wait for the costume competition and then head up."  
"Sounds like a plan." Nodded James ignoring Sirius' suspicious frown.

* * *

When the group reached the third floor they were in high spirits. They'd won the best group costume and their prize had been a hamper of some of the best Honeydukes sweets. Remus and his love for chocolate had claimed dibbs on the large bar of Honeydukes Finest almost immediately.

"Hey guys!" Warwick was already pretty tipsy when they arrived, his outer quidditch robes falling from his shoulders. "Help yourself to drinks, they're in the sinks." He grinned and draped his arm around Malorie's shoulders. "Ever tried firewhiskey?"

Malorie shook her head and allowed Warwick to lead her to the sink farthest away. He poured her a glass of the dark gold liquid as the boys each helped themselves to a bottle of Wizards Brew. She took the glass from her quidditch captain and took a gulp. She coughed and sputtered as it burned the path down her throat and settled in her stomach.

"Ugh, that's horrible." She groaned, handing the half empty glass back. "What's Dragon Scale?" She asked picking up a deep purple glass bottle.  
"Starts as an ale ends up as a lager." Warwick explained, twisting off the cap for her. She took a sip, finding it bitter but a lot less hot than Firewhiskey.

* * *

It was well past midnight when Malorie was sitting beside Peter, her head resting on his shoulder, her vision hazy. They were people watching and slurring jokes to each other, their drinks sat on the floor forgotten. Remus was dancing, off beat to whatever song was playing, James was trying to chat up a sixth year Ravenclaw who clearly wasn't interested and Sirius was dancing in the middle of a group, mainly made up of other third years and a few fourths. Malorie thought back to her conversation with the second years in the great hall as she watched him. As she did a peculiar feeling welled up in her chest. A feeling that told her she should be dancing with him and not the rest of them. She ignored it, turning her head to look up at Peter who looked like he was trying not to throw up on his shoes. The charm that made his skin look rotten had worn off and he was back to his usual pale tone, making his shredded outfit look out of place.

An hour or so later, after another dance with Warwick, she was half asleep slumped against the quidditch captains side as he leant against the wall. She vaguely noticed someone stoop down in front of her and wave a hand in front of her face but she swatted them away.

"C'mon, Mal."

Sirius' voice was too loud and she groaned, shushing him. He took her hands pulling her to her feet and allowing her small frame to lean heavily on him as he followed the boys out of the bathroom and towards the common room. Luckily they didn't encounter any Professors in the halls, presumably all having gone to bed. Even Filch was absent from the corridors but Peter guessed that he was probably already cleaning the hall.

"Siri." Malorie groaned, her feet heavy on the floor. "M' tired."  
"Me too. We're almost at the common room. We just have to go up the stairs." Sirius had stopped drinking a few hours ago and was much more sober than his friends.  
"But there's so many!" Malorie pushed herself away from him, moving instead to sit on the cold floor. "I'll stay here." She decided, a heavy sigh escaping her lips.  
"You can't stay here." Sirius tried to pull her back to her feet but she only pulled her hands away. "Come on, Mal. If you sleep here you're going to be regretting it in the morning."  
"S'comfy." She shrugged, flopping onto her side, wincing slightly when her head hit the concrete a little to hard. "S'really comfy. Lay with me."  
"I'm not lying on the floor."  
"Snob."

With a little more persuasion and some help from an almost as drunk James, Sirius managed to hoist Malorie onto his back and carry her to the common room.

"You better thank me for carrying you up the tower in the morning."  
"Ta, very much." Malorie slipped from his back and subsequently sank to the floor. "Siri?"  
"Mm?" He yawned.  
"Legs don't work."  
"Night, Siri." Remus chuckled, following James and Peter to their dorm, leaving Sirius to deal with the drunken female.  
"Gits." He grumbled. "C'mon."

He managed to get her onto one of the large, plush sofas by the fire, dropping into the cushions himself, exhausted after carrying her up so many stairs. Malorie leant to the side until she was leant against Sirius' arm.

"Night." She whispered before slipping off into a deep slumber.  
"Night, Mal."

* * *

"They're going to get detention."

"I don't think they'll care when they wake up. Not if they feel half as bad as I do."  
"Well that's what you get for drinking underage, over consumption and after hours, Potter!"  
"Lighten up, Evans. Maybe crack a smile for once."  
"Or maybe both of you could piss off." Sirius groaned, cracking his eyes open to glare at them both.  
"It's Thursday Black. We have Dark Arts in twenty minutes." Lily pursed her lips in annoyance.  
"I might be a few minutes late." Sirius retorted.  
"Or hours. Or maybe a day." Malorie added, keeping her eyes firmly shut. She didn't want to see Lily's face, she knew she'd be fuming.  
"Malorie, do you want to fail?"  
"Missing one lesson isn't going to make me fail, Lils." Malorie cuddled closer to the soft thing beneath her cheek. "It'll get me a detention but another hour of sleep is so worth it."  
"Told you." Even with her eyes closed Malorie could tell James was smirking.

Soon enough, Gryffindor tower was vacated, leaving Malorie and Sirius in peace. Although now Malorie was aware that the soft _thing_ beneath her cheek was in fact Sirius' thigh and his arm was lay across her side, her legs curled up on the sofa. Heat flooder her face and she pushed herself into an upright position, stretching out her aching limbs.

"Oh, Jesus." She clutched at her head with a wince. "My heads going to explode."  
"Drink some water." Sirius hadn't moved from his relaxed position. "And, y'know, don't try and sleep on a concrete floor."  
"What?"

Sirius seemed to enjoy every last second of relaying Malorie's trip back to the common room. She, however, curled further in on herself with each word that left his lips.

"I'm never drinking again." She moaned. "Oh..." A smirk settled on her face. "You have a fan club by the way."  
"Eh?"  
"Mmmhmm. A group of second years spent last night whispering to each other about cute and hot you were." She laughed. "Quite adorable really."  
"Who knew second years had such great taste in men."  
"Men? I don't see any men around here." She teased only to be swatted in the face with a cushion. "See, a man would never hit a lady in the face."  
"One, it was a cushion it didn't hurt and two... I see no lady."


	14. Legs

**Title -** _When You're Strange_  
 **Chapter title -** _Legs_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Friendship/Drama/Fantasy_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Harry Potter, books or films, in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the books or films. For this chapter I own, Malorie, Professor Grimsby and Warwick._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _2369_

**A/n -** _Please leave a review, let me know what you think. I'd really appreciate it!_

* * *

The weeks of November were a strange few for Malorie. Not only was she having to deal with her body growing up faster than she was prepared for, she also had to deal with Sirius' fan club constantly putting ideas in her head and Warwick always appearing from nowhere to hang out. Not to say she didn't like Warwick of course she did, he was one of the nicest guys she knew apart from her boys but the constant sniggering from her friends drove her to the brink of insanity. She couldn't even convincingly tell them that she had no interest in boys anymore because every time her mind wandered to Sirius her heart would start to pound, her palms would get sweaty and her head would spin and damn those bloody second years for putting it in her head.

The day after Halloween Professor Grimsby, the DADA Professor, had given Sirius and Malorie detention for missing his lesson. They had managed to make the rest of the lessons though so it wasn't too bad. They were left to clean out some creature cages without magic for the evening, something that nobody should look attractive doing. But with her mind reeling from the night before, Malorie had found herself glancing over to Sirius on more than one occasion. He'd gotten taller since second year and his jaw line was more defined. Even his cheek bones seemed more prominent and all his quidditch practice had paid off, making his body lean and slightly muscular. He had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, revealing the gently tanned skin and when she looked at his eyes... God those eyes. A stormy grey colour that constantly held a hint of mischief. His hair was jaw length and dark, framing his face perfectly. She must have silently cursed those second years at least twelve times in that one evening.

She spent the last week before Christmas break having a dare bet with James. Remus insisted it would only end in tears but when Sirius insisted the pair of them keep it light hearted all four boys were excited to see who would win. It began with James having to go and tell Moaning Myrtle that Peeves wanted to take her on a date. Peeves vowed to get revenge on whoever told Myrtle that and she flooded the bathroom when she realized it was a joke. Then Malorie had to cartwheel her way down the great hall during dinner, McGonagall looked fit to burst but Dumbledore began a small round of applause. Then James had to sing everything he said, which he somehow managed to do all day, even in DADA. Then Malorie got detention for telling McGonagall that she was 'lookin' so fine in that hat, damn.' Peter hadn't stopped laughing about that one all week. James had also gone skinny dipping in the black lake, which even during summer was a grim prospect and in return Malorie had morphed into Dumbledore and started roaming the halls to talk to students about the weirdest topics. That was fine until Dumbledore realized what she was doing and joined her. The look on students faces when they were confronted with two Dumbledore's talking about sock patterns was almost enough to make James declare Malorie as the victor in their bet. Almost. It was an even draw and the pair of them were having trouble coming up with a dare that would make them win.

"Bungee jump from the Astronomy tower." James suggested and then shrugged when Lily glared at him.  
"If I do that then you can build a tree house in the womping willow." Malorie retorted.  
"Attempt to put a saddle on the giant squid." Peter grinned as they laughed at his suggestion.  
"Really put a saddle on a centaur." Sirius countered and they all chuckled again.  
"Go a whole week without detention." Lily said dryly, moving away from the group when they all burst into hysterics at her words.  
"Tell McGonagall that the reason you haven't done your homework is because your training to become an illegal animagus." Remus muttured, barely audible over the chatter in the common room but the four of his friends caught it and shared a laugh.  
"Mess up Sirius' hair and then run for your life." James grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at Sirius' affronted expression.  
"Build a catapult and fire James somewhere. Ten sickles to whoever finds him first." He shot back.  
"Alright, alright. Potter... I suggest we call this game to a draw for now. Should either of us come up with a dare, we continue." Malorie yawned.  
"Ok. So the game is on hold."  
"Temporary hiatus."  
"Sorted."

It was well into the evening when Malorie decided to talk to James again. This time on a topic that they were all excited about.

"Hey, Potter... How's that map you've been planning coming along?"  
"Great. I think I've pretty much placed where all the passages are. And I've decided how I want the map to be... Now I just have to figure out how to make it."

The five of them sat up all night, planning on the map and each taking a task to help this come to life. Remus was looking for spells and charms to show everyone in the school on the map, where they are at the exact moment that someone is using the map. Peter and James were going to make rough draft maps of the school, ensuring to include as many details as possible and Sirius and Malorie were going to come up with ways to keep the map secret from prying eyes and give it a defense mechanism should someone unwanted try to read it.

With the plans for the map, quidditch practice and the boys practicing becoming animagus ever night, they barely had any spare time. They only just managed to get their homework done to an acceptable standard. Malorie refused to relax whilst the boys were in the shack each night, she stayed with them, giving them any advice she could think of. And in the final day before everyone went home for Christmas, Sirius had a break through. All of the boys were concentrating hard, Malorie and Remus watching for any signs of a change when it happened. Sirius' legs shortened in length, growing alot of shaggy black fur and claws. Remus elbowed Malorie, pointing to where Sirius as struggling to keep his balance. Malorie stood and moved closer, taking his hands in hers to keep him steady.

"Wha-"  
"Don't loose concentration." She murmured. "You're doing great."

James and Peter had opened their eyes now, aware that something was happening. Sirius squeezed his eyes even tighter, his face reddening in his concentration. But soon, his normal legs were back and he collapsed to his knees breathless.

"What happened?" He frowned.  
"You're legs changed. Dogs legs I think." Remus smiled.  
"Nice one, Sirius." James grinned.  
"This is brilliant, you guys are almost there." Malorie grinned. "Pretty soon there's gonna be four animals to help out during the full moon."

She glanced at Remus, whose wide smiled mirrored hers, before looking back at Sirius. He was still catching his breath, shaking a little with the effort of holding himself upright. She squatted beside him, gently resting her hand on his shoulder.

"You ok?"  
"Yeah. Just tired." He shrugged.  
"Well I think that's enough for tonight." Remus nodded at Malorie's concerned expression. "Let's all get some sleep or we'll miss the train in the morning."  
"I'm not going home." Sirius leant heavily on James as he stood. "Not this year."  
"But... I thought you were going to try and talk to Reg." Peter frowned. "You'll get more chance to at home than here."  
"I know. But I keep telling you, he's a lost cause. There really is no use in trying."  
"There's always use in trying." Malorie mumbled. "Giving up has no use."  
"It's already planned anyway. I didn't sign the form to say I was going home so it's too late." Sirius tone indicated the end of the discussion and for a while it was silent. Peter was the first to speak again.  
"Well, whilst we're home, Malorie and you can carry on with the map and you can get more practice in for your transformation."  
"Yeah. Hopefully by the time we get back we'll know what species those furry legs belonged to for certain." James chuckled.

* * *

Sirius insisted on practicing nearly every night of the winter break. Malorie obliged most nights, but on days where she could see the exhaustion in his eyes, she refused to let him leave the common room, threatening to morph into a lion if he even tried. On the quieter nights she went through her wardrobe, throwing out what no longer fit and making a list of things she needed to repurchase on their first trip to Hogsmead after Christmas. So far she needed more underwear, since her bras weren't doing much other than making breathing difficult, new quidditch robes since the ones that Lola fixed for her weren't exactly new and smelt like something had rotted inside the armpit stitching, and some new jumpers too, since she'd stretched out her old ones. She was just thankful that the Dementors Kiss shirt Sirius had gotten her for her birthday still fit. Just.

Warwick had also decided to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas, which in someways was a blessing since Malorie wanted as much practice as she could get. But he always seemed to be there, often interrupting very private conversations between she and Sirius. She didn't want to be rude but she always felt a little bad since Sirius would usually just leave the room.

On one evening, after she'd finished her favorite hazelnut hot chocolate (no one makes it quite like the Hogwarts elves), and finished her letter to Miss Fox, she was planning to send Bowie off with the letter and then head to the shack with Sirius. However, Warwick met her at the entrance to the hall asking if she wanted to go for a walk. She said she already had plans but she could have short walk around the courtyard if that would suffice. He didn't say much, just smiled and gently tugged her along by her hand. However, the five minutes she promised soon turned into ten and then thirty and before she knew it, it was almost time to be in the common room.

"Damn. I was supposed to meet Sirius hours ago." She winced, thinking of what his reaction was going to be. He already teased her about Warwick as it was.  
"Are you and him a thing, then?"  
"Huh?" Malorie balked. "Me and Sirius? No, he's my best friend."

She couldn't help the twinge in her stomach at that admission but it was short lived as Warwick smiled, nodded and leant forward. Their lips were only connected for a millisecond but even that was too much for her.

"Oh, Warwick!" Malorie stepped back, her face flushing faster than it ever had. "I'm sorry, I don't... I mean I'm-"  
"You're not interested. It's fine." Warwick was blushing now, looking everywhere but at Malorie.  
"I'm sorry. I'm not really interested in anyone right now. Honestly." She bit her lip, awkwardly. "We're still friends though, right?"  
"Of course." He smiled. "You're the best seeker we've had for years and we were friends before I tried to kiss you anyway. Stupid to throw that away, eh?"  
"Thanks, Warwick." She smiled. "I really should get back though. Before Filch comes to give us a detention."  
"Good point. Let's go."

Sirius wasn't in the common room when they got back and so, once she was sure Warwick was in his own dorm, she headed to Sirius'. She knocked on and when she heard no reply she pushed the door open. He was nowhere to be seen and so she assumed he was still in the shack. As fast as she could she left the common room, shifting into her preferred form of a red fox and made her way out of the castle. She didn't change back into herself until she was running up the stairs of the shack. Sirius was sat in a moth eaten arm chair that Peter had found one evening, a brooding look on his face.

"Sirius, I'm so sorry I completely lost track of time. I was just going to send my letter to Miss Fox but then Warwick asked if-"  
"Oh Warwick?" Sirius scoffed. "I might've known it would've had something to do with that slimy git."  
"Warwick is not slimy." She frowned. "I said I could spare five minutes but we got talking and I lost track of the time. I'm really sorry Sirius."  
"You do realize why we were supposed to meet don't you?" He stood from the chair, easily half a foot taller than Malorie. "We're supposed to be learning to change so we can help Remus. Y'know our werewolf friend? But I suppose your boyfriend is more important to you."  
"How dare you!" She was positively seething. "How dare you accuse me of forgetting about Remus. Who is the one who stays with him during the full moons so that he doesn't hurt himself? Who is the one who is here whenever you and the boys are trying to transform so she can try and help?" Malorie had never had a real argument with any of the boys. Sure they'd have their playful little scuffles here and there but nothing like this. "And as a matter of fact Warwick tried to kiss me tonight-" Sirius made an expression of 'I knew it' but she ignored him. "And I told him I wasn't interested in him or anyone like that. And he's happy to be my friend. Which is a good job seeing as one of the people I thought was my friend will accuse me of nasty things the moment I make one tiny mistake."

She left faster than she had arrived. She went straight to her dormitory, changing into her pajamas and climbing into bed. It wasn't until she heard thuds on the door the following morning that she got up.

* * *

 


	15. Padfoot

**Title -** _When You're Strange_  
 **Chapter title -** _Padfoot_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Friendship/Drama/Fantasy_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Harry Potter, books or films, in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the books or films. For this chapter I own, Malorie, Grimsby and Warwick._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _3320_

 

* * *

Malorie left faster than she had arrived. She went straight to her dormitory, changing into her pajamas and climbing into bed. It wasn't until she heard thuds on the door the following morning that she got up...

When she opened it something splatted in her face. She wiped it off, finding the back of her hand covered in something black and sticky. Jogging down the stairs she found Sirius, wand and ink pot in hand. When he spotted her he failed to cover the snort that came from her appearance.

"Sorry, ink balls make enough noise to wake you up." He shrugged.  
"Why are you up so early, what do you want?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"Since when does Sirius Black apologize?"  
"He doesn't. And if you ever tell Potter I did I will replace your shampoo with dye."  
"I'm a metamorphagus. I'll change it back."

Knowing she wouldn't be able to return to sleep, Malorie moved to sit on the plush sofa. Sirius dropped onto the cushion beside her.

"I honestly didn't mean to be late." She murmured.  
"And I didn't mean to be a prick." Sirius countered and they both shared a laugh. "So... He tried to kiss you then?"  
"Yep." She sighed. "I kinda feel bad for knocking him back."  
"Hey, you can't help it if you're not interested in him like that. And, well... Who can blame you when you have friends as handsome as me?" Malorie hit him in the face with a cushion, hiding a yawn behind her hand.  
"Couldn't you have waited for a reasonable time to apologize for being a prick?" She grumbled.  
"I didn't wake you up for that. I wanted to show you something in the shack."  
"In the shack? We're not supposed to go their until night time."  
"Well, you were busy being a Casanova so early morning with have to do. Go and get dressed." Malorie rolled her eyes at her friend but stood to leave anyway. "And brush your teeth, you have god awful morning breath."  
"Such a charmer."

* * *

If evenings were cold inside the shack, then mornings were almost able to be likened to Siberia. Luckily for the two young Gryffindors, Malorie had bough her wand and used a spell that Peter had showed them to make a fire.

"Right, you'll have to give me a minute cause it took me all night last time. But I think I remember the exact moment that I managed it though, so it should be quicker."  
"What should be quicker?"  
"The thing we've been in here almost every night for."

With a frown, Malorie stared at Sirius as he closed his eyes in concentration. His brows furrowed and his fists clenched but in a few long minutes, Sirius was no longer standing in the shack. In his place was a black, shaggy haired dog, tail wagging.

"Sirius?" Malorie dropped onto her knees as the dog barked. "Oh my god!" Leaning forward she threw her arms around the dogs neck. "You did it, Siri! You actually did it! God, I'm so proud of you!" She felt Sirius' new form shift until his normal human arms were wrapped around her.  
"Are you crying, Talbot?"  
"One of your fleas bit me you mut." She chuckled, refusing to move back so he could see her face. "Remus is going to be so happy."  
"I know." Sirius grinned. "I can't wait to tell him. And start helping."  
"And you know this is going to make James and Peter practice more. Especially James, you know how competitive he gets."

* * *

Everyone returned to school the following morning, all still full of their Christmas excitement. When James, Remus and Peter made their way up to their dorm, expecting to find Sirius, instead they found Malorie looking extremely shifty.

"Please tell me you haven't done something bad as soon as I walk through the door." Remus groaned.  
"Where's Sirius?" Frowned Peter.  
"Not sure. But, listen... Sirius already knows obviously but... I did something a little bit stupid."  
"You didn't acctually attempt to put a saddle on a centaur did you?" James smirked.  
"No, nothing like that." She fiddled with the baggy sleeve of her jumper. "The other night I was wondering around the forest and-"  
"The forbidden forest?" Peter raised his eyebrows. "Are you mad?"  
"A little but that's what I get hanging around with you." She retorted. "Anyway... I came across something and it was so sweet and I couldn't just leave it there so I..."  
"What? What did you do?" Remus looked panicked and Malorie dropped her gaze to the floor.  
"Ikindofmaybebroughtadogintoyourdormroom."  
"A dog?" James' eyes grew wide. "A dog from the forest? Are you sure it doesn't... I don't know breath poisonous gas or something?"  
"No, it's just a normal dog that's why I couldn't leave it in the forest all alone."  
"And what did Sirius say about this?"  
"He was ok with it." She shrugged. "He likes dogs."  
"Malorie..." Peter sighed. "We can't keep a dog in our dorm. Someone is bound to find it."  
"Look, just wait till you meet him he's sweet honestly."

Malorie moved to the bathroom door and pushed it open, letting the shaggy haired mutt into the dorm. He very calmly trotted to the middle of the room and sat down.

"See, he's sweet." She cooed, scratching behind his ear.  
"Does he have an owner." James asked, looking for a collar. The dog growled at him and he backed away.  
"Do you think I didn't check for a collar?" Malorie tutted. "I named him... Pad...Foot. Padfoot." She grinned.  
"Padfoot?" Remus raised one eyebrow.  
"Yeah. I think it's suits him."  
"I think mangy would suit it more."

Without warning the dog pounced knocking Remus onto his back. He opened his mouth, slobbering all over his face as Malorie fell back onto James bed in her laughter.

"Malorie stop laughing and get this thing off me."  
"I can't. You have to apologize."  
"It's a bloody dog."  
"It's a special dog. Apologize!"  
"Fine! I'm sorry, Padfoot." The dog moved away, sitting back beside Malorie's feet.

"Ok, puppy. Enough fun, let's tell them." She smiled. "Boys, Padfoot is special because one, that's not his name and two, he's not a dog."  
"What?" James frowned, watching as the dog grew in size, shed it's fur and turned back into that familiar, mischievous, grey eyed boy the knew so well. "You... But-"  
"Wow, I think that's the first time Potter's ever been speechless." Malorie nudged Sirius with her shoulder, beaming with pride.  
"You actually did it." Remus shook his head in disbelief. "I mean... I know you've all been trying for so long but I didn't think you'd be able to do it so quickly."  
"Well, it'll ease off some of the pressure on Mal and yourself." Sirius smiled a little, acting nonchalant about the whole thing but Malorie could see the happiness in his eyes.  
"Thanks, Sirius." Remus hugged his friend, hastily wiping the tears that were forming.  
"Yeah, proud of you bro." James grinned, slapping him on the back.  
"You're incredible." Peter nodded. "Looks like we need to step our game up James."

* * *

Soon enough it was the day of the first quidditch match of the season. It was Slytherin against Ravenclaw. Malorie was eager to see Regulus play, just to see him in action during a proper match. She knew he was good from seeing him during practice, but a match was always different. Plus, it'd be good to see what the opposition were like before their first match the following week. Even Sirius seemed to be excited to see his brother play. And Reg was doing amazingly, he really was an extremely talented player.

"Bloody hell Sirius... Regulus is a fantastic beater." Warwick had joined the group for the match, despite Sirius being very cold towards him.  
"Didn't I tell you he learnt from the best."

Sirius winked at his friends when suddenly there was a chorus of 'ooh's' sounding from the crowd and Madam Hooch's whistle calling the match to a standstill. Turning back to the game they saw someone in emerald robes falling to the ground. Sirius was off like a shot, speeding down the steps and onto the pitch with Mal and the boys on his heels. He pushed through the crowd, trying to see who was on the floor.

"Reg!" He called, elbowing people in an attempts to get to his brother. "Reg!"

Regulus seemed ok as he climbed to his feet although he was leaning heavily on a fellow house mate. His wrist looked to be broken from the angle it was at. At last, Sirius reached his brother.

"Reg, are you alright?" Reg turned his back on Sirius as the match was resumed above them. "Reg?" Sirius watched as he ignored him and allowed his house mate to lead him to the hospital wing.

Sirius stalled for only a brief moment before turning tail and heading in the opposite direction of his brother, shoulders hunched. Malorie thought about following but decided that leaving him alone for a little while might be a better idea. At least for the moment.

* * *

She eventually found him by the willow tree near the black lake. She approached him quietly not wanting to startle him. She sat beside him in silence, offering a sympathetic smile.

"You ok?" She asked.  
"My brother hates me but yeah, I'm feeling great."  
"Sirius, I'm sorry." She thought hard for the right words to comfort him. "I don't think he hates you."  
"Well, he must be a brilliant actor then."  
"He's a Slyhterin and you're a Gryffindor. Everyone expects you to be enemies and I honestly think that's why Reg acts like he does. I mean... If you were buddy buddy with him, we wouldn't care but other Gryffindors would. Think about what the Slytherins would be like to him if he acted normally around you."  
"They'd form a lynch mob." Sirius sighed.  
"Exactly."  
"But he shouldn't care, Mal! I'm his brother for Merlin sake."  
"I know. Remember you told me that I shouldn't care what people think? I still did... Still do sometimes. It's not always easy."  
Sirius breathed heavily through his nose. "I suppose." He smiled. "I hate it when you're right."  
"Get used to it Padfoot, I'm always right."  
"Oh Padfoot's staying then is it?" He chuckled as Malorie nodded with a smug smile. "Where did that even come from anyway?"  
"My favorite thing about dogs is there little paw pads which are on the feet. Padfoot. Get it?"  
"You're are-"  
"Phenomonal? I know."

* * *

The rest of the third year passed by with alot of progress for the Marauders. Peter and James managed to successfully map out Hogwarts and it's many passages, after months and months of sneaking out and sketching everything. Remus found a few different spells and charms to enchant the map so that it could detect who was where at any given time. The first few attempts had resulted in the map being nothing but ashes but eventually, he cracked it. And as for Sirius and Malorie, their defense techniques had kept them all busy for a week. They rigged the map to insult anyone who didn't have the right phrase to open it and it couldn't be opened by simple revealing spells. However they were having trouble coming up with said phrase in the first place. It was actually Lily Evans who helped them with that one.

The boys and Malorie were sitting around a table in the common room, muttering between themselves, as they had been since after dinner that evening.

"I think we should promise something to the map." James suggested. "Like a vow."  
"Hm." Remus nodded. "I promise to... No... I swear that-"  
"I solemnly swear that." Peter interrupted in his best elderly upper class gentleman voice and Remus chuckled.  
"That what?" Malorie sighed at a loss as Evans passed by the table.  
"You five up to no good as usual." She didn't stop for an answer presuming she already knew it. But that was all it took for James and Sirius, who in perfect unison said the phrase, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

It was perfect and as soon as the idea was locked within their minds, the closing phrase of 'Mischief Managed' was blaringly obvious to them. And so within the final month of their third year , the Marauders ,as the entire school was referring to the five as now, had their very own map. They didn't get much use from the map within that final month, instead they spent it planning on how they'd use it the following year.

Gryffindor won all of their quidditch matches for the first time in years and won the house cup. Malorie couldn't believe it and had had to repeatedly pinch her leg during the celebration party in the common room just to believe it was true. She had bruises the following week but she kept them as a reminder of their win.

Thing with Warwick had been a little awkward for a while but once they got engrossed in quidditch, he returned to being the good friend he had been since they met although Sirius always seemed to be around whenever he came to talk to Mal.

It was during the final month that something happened that would cement Malorie's friendship with the boys for good. Not that they weren't already inseparable but being that she was also very close to the girls in their year, the boys occasionally wondered if she'd ever leave their little group. It was during a Defense Against The Dark Arts Class that it happened. Third year had opened Malorie up considerably although not always in a good way. Whilst she cared less of what others thought thanks to her friends, she also had a mischievous streak which Lily and Alice were convinced wasn't being helped by hanging around with the boys. She no longer hid her opinions and disagreements to herself, instead voicing them aloud and often finding herself in detention. She didn't mind too much though she was never alone during detentions.

Professor Grimsby was a grumpy old man at best but occasionally he's let slip some of his own thoughts about the subjects he was teaching. And it was on one of those occasions that Malorie just couldn't hold her tongue.

"Hey, Moony?" Sirius whispered to the boy beside him. "I bet you'll get top marks on this weeks homework."  
"Silence, Black." Grimsby grumbled. "As I was saying, Werewolves are mindless vicious creatures. They, when transformed, aren't aware of anything other than their hunger. Even in their human state they cannot be fully trusted nor relied upon. They-"  
"What?" Malorie frowned.  
"Is there a problem Miss Talbot?"  
"No... Well, yes actually."  
"Mal, shut up." Remus hissed, heart pounding loud in his ears, wondering if this was when all his friends would turn on him.  
"I was just wondering what you meant when you said they weren't to be trusted."  
"Well, even in the form of a human the slightest thing can trigger that animalistic rage." Grimsby said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
"How do you know?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"How do you know? Have you met all werewolves? Have you ever actually met one?"  
"Well-"  
"Exactly, you can't say that." She huffed, folding the corner of her parchment back and forth in frustration.  
"Enough, Miss Talbot. See me after class and I'll take five points from Gryffindor." Some of her classmates groaned but she ignored them, standing from her chair.  
"No, it's not enough... I've grown up in muggle society." She ignored the look of distaste on the Professors face. "You are no different to them. Where I'm from people get treated like animals because of their skin colour or because of their sexuality. Anything a little bit different." Malorie's fists were clenched at her sides and she could feel the stares of her classmates boring into her, but she didn't quieten. "I see things about people being killed because of narrow minded people like you. And I thought Hogwarts would be different but you are just as prejudiced as muggles are with your... Pure blood mania and your whole 'if you aren't a wizard you aren't worthy' crap. No one chooses their skin colour, no one chooses to be gay, no one choose to be muggle born. And I mean, do you honestly thing that anyone would choose to be bitten, to have to go through that pain of a transformation each month but also have to deal with idiotic bigots like you everyday? Cause I don't think anyone would choose that." Malorie's chest was heaving with the effort of not outright screaming at Grimsby, who was also seething with anger at the front of the class, nostrils flared.

Before he could speak, Sirius black was on his feet, applauding his friends speech. Remus joined him, tears in his eyes and James and Peter soon followed, whooping and cheering in support. But Malorie couldn't take her eyes off of Grimsby.

"ENOUGH!" He roared, eyes flitting between them. "The five of you, out. Now. Wait outside, in silence!"

As soon as the classroom door had slammed shut behind them, Malorie found herself enveloped in Remus' arms. He was mumbling thank you's in her ear but his voice was wavering. Malorie squoze the boy tighter, hoping to relieve his emotion.

"Mal, that was amazing." Peter shook his head in disbelief.  
"Who knew you had that bottled up in you? I sure didn't." Sirius chuckled, ruffling her hair only for her to bat his hand away.  
"Yeah, but now we're all probably going to have detention until seventh year."  
"Worth it." Remus smiled.

* * *

After class had finished Grimsby called the five of the back inside, ranting about having respect. When Malorie once against, spoke her mind, he threatened to call for McGonnagall.

"Good. You should." Malorie smiled, seemingly calm. In her mind she knew it could go two ways. McGonagall would give them extra detentions or side with them. She had her fingers crossed for the latter as Grimsby used her fireplace to call her. When she arrived she didn't seem in the least bit surprised to see The Marauders. Grimsby explained what had happened, the boys interrupting here and there to tell the truth about what Malorie had said. McGonagall looked at Malorie, waiting for an explanation.

"I know I should respect my elders as he says and I know it's not my place to say but I've always thought that Professors here should be unbiased. Or at least leave their narrow mindedness out of the classroom."  
"You're right, it isn't you place to say Miss Talbot." McGonagall pursed her lips. "However, I agree." Adding to that statement, the look on Grimsby's face, Mal and the boys couldn't help but grin. "That doesn't mean you're off the hook. You will each write an apology to Professor Grimsby about how you handled the situation. And Professor," She turned to look at the dumbstruck Grimsby. "We're here to teach facts not opinions so I suggest you leave yours at home."

* * *

On the train home, after she'd sat with the girls for a little while, Lily lecturing her on how to handle disagreements with Professors, she headed to find the boys. When she reached the compartment only Remus and Sirius were there, smelling Bertie Botts Beans.

"What on earth are you two doing."  
"Smelling. Give us a hand?" Remus held out a box to her with a smile.  
"Why not just eat them?"  
"We are." Sirius grinned. "We have a better sense of smell that James and Pete so we're sniffing out the bad ones and putting them in that box."  
"And you're eating the rest?" Malorie raised an eyebrow disapprovingly as each boy nodded. "You're evil. I love it, I'm in."


	16. Nicknames

**Title -** _When You're Strange_  
 **Chapter title -** _Nicknames_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** **Romance/Friendship/Drama/Fantasy**  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Harry Potter, books or films, in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the books or films. For this chapter I own, Malorie, Warick, Scott and Karen._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _2103_

 

* * *

Over the summer break, the worst thing imaginable happened to Malorie. Puberty. And not just the little bit of growth that she'd had during third year, either. Not only the usual things that came with being female but her appearance seemed to be changing beyond her control. Her hips had gotten wider and her chest had grown again. She hadn't noticed too much since during her trip to Hogsmeade she'd bought clothes a little bigger so they would be comfy but even they were a regular fit now. She realized now that she couldn't get away with a thick vest or a sports bra anymore and she would have to give in and buy actual underwear. It wasn't so much that she was scared of growing she just didn't want to lose her spot as the Gryffindor seeker. She experimented with shrinking herself whilst flying for a while but found she could only keep it up so long before she lost concentration on herself to focus on her flying. Instead she opted to just practice harder than she ever had so that her body didn't get in the way of getting the snitch.

It was exactly one week into the summer break when she received a letter from James. She was confused as Bowie nibbled the ends of her hair, not usually expecting a letter from anyone until at least half way through the holiday. There were two reasons he was getting in touch so soon. One, his family was hosting a party in the beginning of August and he was allowed to have some of his friends over for the night. And two, he had successfully transformed. A stag was the form he had taken and Malorie couldn't help but chuckle at that. A stag, proud, arrogant and very show-off-ish. That was James alright.

She wrote back immediately, after feeding Bowie something other than her hair of course. She praised his transformation and said she'd love to stay over but given that she couldn't apparate, she wouldn't be able to get there alone. She left out the part about how she couldn't imagine Scott or Karen allowing her to go.

Of course, the Potter's being the Potter's, James' father arrived early morning on August 3rd to pick her up. He promised the Carrol's that she'd be home the following evening and not to worry. She had to force herself to bite her tongue to avoid saying how they wouldn't be worried if a tiger picked her up and carried her off in it's mouth.

Mr Potter looked like the kind of man who was surly or strict but in reality was one of the kindest people Malorie had ever met. And Mrs Potter was lovely too, offering Malorie her own room if she'd rather not stay with the boys and gently running a hand through her untameable hair with a fond look in her eyes.

"Almost as bad as James'." She chuckled.

During the evening of the party she and the boys mingled with James' family for a while, talking to some of his cousins about school and the like until they decided to slip off to James' room. The room in question was exactly as Malorie had imagined it would be. Messy and covered in quidditch posters and merchandise.

Mrs Potter had set up four small mattresses around the room for everyone and Malorie was quick to dive for the one by the window. The window overlooked the land owned by the Potter's and she wanted nothing more than to lie on her bed and stare up through the window and look at the night sky. She drifted for a little while, watching the stars and ignoring Peter and Sirius bickering over their beds. It wasn't until something landed on her face, obscuring her vision that she remembered where she was. The something turned out to be James' underwear and she threw the garment across the room with a squeal of disgust whilst Remus and Sirius doubled over in hysterics.

"Maybe I should've got my own room."

Once they were sure that everyone had returned home and James' parents were in bed, they snuck out of the house and into a nearby woods where James showed them his transformation. Malorie had to admit that he was very impressive, standing proud and showing off his antlers. Peter showed them that he could turn into a rat but it only lasted for a moment or two before he started to turn back again.

"I don't think I can concentrate hard enough." He pouted, brushing leaves from his knees as he climbed back to his feet.  
"It's not about concentration, mate." Sirius leant against a tree. "It's about force of will."  
"Force of will?" Malorie frowned. "Since when did you become the expert on Animagus."  
"Who was the first to do it?"  
"Me, technically."  
"You're not an Animagus so you don't count." James sided with Sirius. "Try not to think so much on turning, Peter. Just let it come naturally, like wind."  
"Nothing comes to Peter more naturally than wind." Remus snorted, dodging the fistful of dirt that was thrown his way.

James sighed lazily and turned into his animal form as though to demonstrate the ease with which he could manage it. His show was short lived however when he got part of his antler caught on Sirius' jumper. He wiggled his head around but that only resulted in Sirius getting hit in the chest.

"Just stay still James, I'll get you out." The shaggy haired boy huffed but James wouldn't stop moving and tore a large chunk from Sirius' jumper. "You tit, look at this!" Sirius gestured to the hole where his thin vest was now visible as he glared at the animal who was still trying to shake the piece of wool from his antlers.  
"I get the feeling those prongs are going to be a hassle." Remus chuckled to Malorie.  
"Prongs!" She exclaimed, still shaking with laughter at the whole spectacle. James came to a sudden stop, turning to stare at the two. He turned into himself again, the wool slipping from his messy hair and onto the ground.  
"Prongs?" He questioned. "You are not nicknaming me prongs."  
"You don't get to choose your own nickname, Prongs." Peter patted James on the shoulder with mock sympathy. "I'm afraid you're stuck with it."  
"Yeah, well you're a rat. What's your nickname?"  
"Rabies." Sirius grimaced, still staring forlornly at the scrap of wool that was now trodden into the mud.  
"I do not have rabies." Peter defended. "I'm very clean I'll have you know." With that said he shifted into his rat form quicker than he had managed before and scampered up Sirius leg.  
"Get off, Peter." Sirius lifted him by his tail and dangled him in front of his face. Peter squealed and writhed around as Remus shook his head.  
"Put him down, Padfoot or we'll get you neutered." Sirius dropped him to the floor and Peter hastily changed back. "Wormtail." Remus said matter-of-factly. "His name is Wormtail."  
"Wormtail?" Peter scoffed. "That's worse than Prongs."  
"It suits you."

* * *

On the train to Hogwarts for their fourth year, Peter made the note than Malorie was the only one without a nickname.

"Well, I don't need one. I can change into anything so there isn't anything too defining to nickname me."  
"Red." Sirius nodded, looking very serious.  
"Red?" She frowned. "Why red?"  
"You always turn into a red fox when we go out. Without fail."  
"That's true." James nodded.

Malorie thought about it for a second and realised that she did indeed favor the red fox when heading out to the womping willow. She shrugged, letting the nickname settle in her mind. It wasn't as bad a Wormtail anyhow. She could live with Red.

After a little while of idle chatter, the topic of conversation moved onto their summers with their families. Remus had taken a muggle holiday to Greece with his parents, since last year they visited a wizarding village in Germany, Peter and his Gran spent the time visiting other family members since his aunt had just had twin baby girls and James, after the party, had gone to visit his Great Uncle Bart who had emigrated to Australia four years previous. Sirius and Malorie had a harder time talking about their summers.

"Not much to tell really." Sirius shrugged. "I mean, you know my family. What do you think I did?"  
"I imagine it was something like The Adams Family." Malorie mumbled and Remus snorted.  
"Who are the Adams Family? Do they go do Hogwarts?" Peter asked innocently.  
"I wouldn't be surprised."  
"Anyway," Sirius continued, aware that there was a joke happening though he wasn't aware what the joke actually was. "Reg ignored me, my parents continued to be ashamed of me... You know, the same old. What about you miss Malorie."

Malorie made a face of indifference as she thought about her summer.  
"I practiced quidditch in my local woods. I did all of my homework... Actually I did that in the first week."  
"Lily would be so proud." James smirked.  
"And other than that, I didn't really do anything."  
"Nothing? You sent the whole summer doing nothing?" Sirius frowned as he watched the girl carefully. She had the same look in her eye when she lied to him about crying in first year. "What about your parents? Didn't they take you on holiday or anything?"

Malorie couldn't recall ever mentioning her parents to anyone at Hogwarts. She may have, briefly but never in detail.

"My parents, my real parents died when I was a baby." She frowned. "I don't really remember them at all. They were muggles... I live with my adoptive parents, Scott and Karen."  
"Didn't they take you on holiday?" Malorie scoffed at Sirius' quietly asked question.  
"Since they found out I'm a witch they barely even look at me. Honestly I could be as annoying as Peeves and they wouldn't even flinch." She smiled but there was no happiness or even a hint of irony behind it. Just a plain mask to cover how she really felt. "It's funny really, they never used to stop fussing over how my hair looked or how I dressed or how I presented myself at school. Now though... It's nothing. Like I don't exist."  
"Maybe we should switch." Sirius commented dryly. "I'll get some peace and quiet and you can get some attention."  
"Great idea. Except your parents have that thing about muggles and mine have that thing about magic."  
"Ah. Damn. The only flaw in an otherwise flawless plan."

* * *

"Can I have a pumpkin pasty please?" Malorie asked the trolley lady as she watched the hills roll by through the window. "Oh and a peppermint toad too."

"Still got that sweet tooth then?" Warwick smirked as he approached.  
"Peter got me peppermint toads for my birthday last year and I've been hooked ever since." She laughed, pressing herself against the door of a carriage as a group of boys went by. Two of the group turned to stare at Malorie for a moment, offering her small smiles before they turned to whisper to each other.  
"Seems you're getting some attention." Warwick laughed as the boys scuttled away.  
"Yeah." Malorie frowned, taking her purchases from the trolley lady. "Weird."

After a brief catch up with her Quidditch Captain, she returned to her compartment with the boys, tucking into her pumpkin pasty with a confused frown on her face.

"What's up?" Peter asked, kicking her foot gently.  
"Some boys were staring at me and then whispering to each other just now. It was weird."  
"Well, you have uh... Grown up since last year." Peter shrugged. "They're probably just noticing you now because there's more of you to notice."  
"Are we talking about Malorie's breasts again?" Sirius smirked as Peter's face turned a furious shade of red.  
"Shut up Sirius, you're the one with the fan club remember?" Malorie huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Fan club?" James was drawn from his card game with Remus.  
"I found a group of second years gawping over him at the Halloween party. They think he's perfect. Even after I explained to them that he's a giant dork."  
"I am perfect, Mal." Sirius flicked his ever growing hair over his shoulder and fluttered his eyelashes with a sullen pout. "Those girls were not wrong to become infatuated with me."  
"Oh god, you've inflated his ego." Remus shook his head. "And to think, I thought it had already reached maximum capacity."  
"Piss off, Moony."


	17. Jealous

**Title -** _When You're Strange_  
 **Chapter title -** _Jealous_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Friendship/Drama/Fantasy_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own the Harry Potter, books or films, in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the books or films. For this chapter I own, Malorie, Imelda, Zack and Violet._  
 **Chapter Word Count -** _2656_

* * *

One thing that Malorie had noticed since she started fourth year was that there seemed to be a subtle air of tension throughout the entire school and it didn't even lift as Christmas approached. She tried her hardest to figure it out but couldn't come up with a single answer. It wasn't until late one Friday evening after quidditch practice that she found the answer, although when she heard it she wished she'd never even asked.

"How are things with Reg?" James' asked having seen the Black brothers having a brief conversation after dinner earlier that day.  
"Same ol'." Sirius shrugged. "My parents were filling his head with nonsense all summer so it's even harder to get through to him now."  
"What kind of nonsense?" Malorie asked, sitting in front of the fire and stretching out her aching legs.  
"The kind of nonsense that will make him think you-know-who is the greatest man to ever live. I wouldn't be suprised if they make him a death eater before fifth year."

The room fell silent and Remus glanced over the back of the sofa to ensure they were alone. Malorie frowned, crossing her legs as she cracked her knuckles.

"You don't think he would really join them do you?" Peter near whispered.  
"I like to think he has more sense than that but you haven't met my parents."  
"Sorry but... Who is you-know-who and what is a death eater?" Malorie asked at normal volume only for Peter to shush her.  
"Mal, how do you not know about him?"  
"About _who_?" She asked, exasperated.  
"Muggle born." James bit his lip. "She wouldn't have heard about it over the summer would she?"  
"About _what_?"  
"No, I guess not. I'm suprised the Daily Prophet even printed it."  
"Printed _what_?"  
"My Nan nearly fainted when she read it."  
" _Read what_?" Malorie almost shouted, growing more annoyed with each word that left their mouths. Sirius leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees.  
"You-know-who... _Voldemort_." The boys visibly recoiled at the name. "He's a very powerful, very dark wizard. Death eaters are his followers. His most loyal."  
"What makes him so bad?"  
"He's set out on defeating good. He believes that muggleborns are... not worthy."  
"So what else is new?" Malorie huffed.  
"Pureblood mania is old news, You-know-who has killed _six_ muggleborns in this summer alone. There were more before now but it's only this summer that The Daily Prophet have actually said who it was."  
"He's killing muggleborns?"  
"Not just muggleborns apparently. Anyone who has married a muggle born or a muggle. Squib's too. Anyone that isn't a pureblood and who doesn't agree with his way."  
"But... I don't get it. Why? What's his end goal?"  
"No one really knows yet." James took a breath, noticing Malorie stiff frame. "But, there have been dark wizards before. Mum and Dad have told me about them. Someone will defeat him and we'll all be fine. Besides, where is safer than Hogwarts?"

* * *

Malorie went to bed with a cloudy mind that night, even after the boys reassured her that this would pass. Her dreams were filled with a faceless man in emerald robes chasing her around the castle until finally she was stuck in the astronomy tower. As he neared her, wand drawn she had to choose: Die at the hands of this evil man or jump from the ledge and cause her own fate.

She woke up with a scream and a hand tightly grasping her shoulder. When she took a second to catch her breath and shake the remnants of the dream from her mind she found Lily and Alice staring down at her with wide eyes and messy hair. She tried to reassure the girls but they were having none of it. She relented and told them what the boys had told her. Alice agreed with the boys, that this wouldn't last long and returned to sleep. Lily however, had also never heard of Voldemort and so with a new worry settling into her mind she climbed into Malorie's bed where they leant against each other until eventually they fell into a fitful sleep.

Malorie decided that she would start paying more attention to The Daily Prophet and when she was home for summer, she made James promise to send her copies of it so she could stay up to date. He tried to stop her worrying about it but she couldn't get this unknown figure from her mind.

* * *

Other than this looming threat that lingered beneath everyone's skin, fourth year continued on as normal. Or as normal as a school year could for a metamorphagus and her four animagus best friends.

Malorie continued to teach Sirius how to play the guitar although he barely needed her assistance anymore. He had taken to serenading Remus in the common room whenever the sandy haired boy was trying to study.

As the boys were heading back to their dorm one evening, whilst Malorie was spending time with Lily and Alice. a third year Ravenclaw approached them with a cheeky smile.

"Hey, I'm Zack." He introduced and the boys each gave their names. "So, you guys are pretty close to Talbot, huh?"  
"Yeah."  
"She's hot right?" He chuckled. "Is she single?"  
"Yes." Remus smirked.  
"You think you can put in a good word for me?"  
"She won't be interested." Sirius commented.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Mal's smart, funny and has taste. She won't be interested in you." James' snorted as Zack glared at him.  
"No need to be a twat about it. Anyone would think she was your girlfriend."

Zack stalked off, leaving Sirius to his friends mercy as they piled into the almost empty common room and moved to sit by the fire.

"Kind of protective there, Black." Peter teased.  
"Yeah, seems like you don't think Zack's good enough for Malorie." James added.  
"Well he's not!" Sirius clenched his fists. "And not for the reason you think. I mean don't you think Mal deserves someone better?"  
"Of course we do, she's our best friend. But who would be suitable?" Remus snorted from his sprawled position on the sofa, breaking of a piece of honeydukes finest and tossing it lazily into his mouth. He tapped his fingers to his chin in a mocking fashion. "Well, someone who knows her well... Someone who cares about her, that she gets on with, can make jokes with..."  
"I know what you're implying." Sirius huffed, turning slightly in his arm chair and plucking at the strings of Malorie's guitar that she had left there the night previous. "And if you don't shut it I will use you as a chew toy."  
"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous of them." Peter piped up from the floor.  
"Jealous?" Sirius placed the instrument down and moved to sit fully upright. "Of who exactly?"  
"Anyone that Mal might have her eye on." James smirked.  
"Do you seriously think Mal would be interested in any of that lot? Do you think she's deaf, dumb and blind or just stupid."  
"Oh my, he really is jealous isn't he?" Remus chuckled.  
"I'm not jealous. If I was I would've punched Warick last year."  
"Why? What did Warick do?" James asked, suddenly enthralled.  
"He kissed her."  
"He what?" James shouted, almost falling from his chair.  
"She wasn't interested, because she's clever. She turned him down."  
"Didn't you spend most of last year calling Warick a slimy git for no reason?"  
"No I-"  
"I think we know the reason now... Aw, our boy is growing up, he has a crush." James was beaming as he leapt from his seat and jumped onto the coffee table, hand held over his heart. "Malorie I love you!" He sang causing everyone in the room to turn to stare. "Oh Malorie I dooo! When we're apart my heart beats only for you. Mal-"

James was cut off as Sirius grabbed his ankle and pulled, sending him toppling over onto his arse. The two rolled around on the floor, sending playful punches, pinches and slaps to each other until Lily, Alice and Malorie ran in, breathless and arms laden with books.

"What _are_ you doing?" The girls asked in unison.  
"What are _you_ doing?" James and Sirius panted back.

The girls exchanged a look before moving into the centre of the group and dropping the books. Lily cast a silencing charm around them, as the girls shed their outer robes.

"I pretended I was Slughorn." Malorie began.  
"You got Evans to break a school rule? Talbot you are a living legend." James grinned earning a poison glare from Lily.  
"Shut up. I snuck into the restricted section of the library and took out as many books as we could carry about dark wizards from the past."  
"Oh Mal, we told you it's nothing to worry about." Sirius sighed picking up a heavy volume from the floor.  
"You were the one worried about Regulus." She snapped. "I'm not worried but I would like to be prepared should anything happen. Or at least know more about these kinds of wizards. I'd never heard of a bad wizard before and now you're telling me there's been loads!"  
"Alright. But if you start having nightmares don't come crying to us." James rolled his eyes.  
"I won't." Malorie huffed.  
"The sight of his face would only make you cry more anyway." Lily muttured just loud enough for everyone to hear.  
"You know Evans, I think I'm beginning to like this new side to you." Sirius chuckled as James glared right back at the red head.

* * *

Over the Christmas break the only Marauders left in the castle were Sirius and Malorie as usual. Imelda, being the nuisance that she was, had decked out the common room with mistletoe before she left for the holiday and Malorie was ducking and weaving to avoid any awkward encounters at all costs.

When she safely made it to the sofa on Christmas morning, she found Sirius already there with two fresh cups of steaming tea. He held one out with a sleepy smile and a mumbled merry Christmas. He seemed a little off and Malorie wondered if it was anything to do with Regulus probably being at home having a family Christmas whilst Sirius was alone at school. She didn't want to bring it up and ruin the morning however so she shuffled a little closer to the fire, only to shift back when she saw the mistletoe hanging from the mantle above.

"You avoiding it too then?" Sirius yawned. "We should burn the lot if you ask me. There's no one here to use it anyway."  
"Sirius if you weren't so hopeless at flammable spells, I'd take you up on that offer."  
"I am not hopeless at them. I just find control a little difficult sometimes that's all."  
"A huh, I still don't think that first years hair has fully grown back." Malorie reached up and snatched the mistletoe down before tossing it into the crackling fire in front of her. "Merry Christmas, Padfoot."  
"Merry Christmas, Red."

Sirius placed his tea at the foot of his chair as there was a tapping at the window. When he opened it, Bowie flew in along with a gust of icy cold air that whipped Malorie's hair into a frenzy.

"And I didn't think your bed head could get any worse." Sirius laughed, latching the window again.

Malorie ignored him, choosing instead to pluck the envelope from Bowie's leg. The bird moved to the window and Sirius let him back out as he watched Malorie open her letter. At her gasp of shock and dropping of the object he wondered if maybe her parents had wrote her a horrid letter. He didn't want to ruin her morning however so he simply sat back down and stayed quiet.

"Sirius..." She pulled something from the envelope. "Miss Fox and her brother Jack have got me... Us, the five of us, tickets to go and see The Rolling Stones in the summer."

Sirius inhaled his tea and choked, coughing and spluttering all over his pajamas. Once he'd managed to clear his airways he scurried over to Malorie and pulled the tickets from her hand. He looked through all five, though they were the same, just to be certain.

"Write to Miss Fox and tell her I love her." He murmured, still running his thumb across the tickets.  
"Yeah." Malorie breathed, heart still thumping loud in her chest. Sirius had fallen in love with the Stones since she brought her records in last year. "We're going to have to make sure the boys know their music. They don't listen like you do."  
"Music lessons." Sirius nodded, carefully placing each ticket back inside the envelope. "We're the perfect professors on that subject."

* * *

The remainder of fourth year passed in the usual fashion, full of pranks and mischief. Malorie's small crush on her best friend got stronger much to her dismay and unbeknownst to her, Sirius was beginning to realize that maybe she meant more to him than he was willing to admit.

It was a month before the end of the school year when James and Sirius decided to have themselves a bet. Violet Morgenstern was a half blood Ravenclaw in fourth year that everyone thought was beautiful. Malorie had wondered in their third year if she would be one of those pretty girls who thought themselves above everyone else, but to add to her beauty, Violet was a cheerful and friendly person too.

James had bet that he could get a date with her before Sirius could. Sirius at first had been reluctant to agree but determined to quash his feeling for Malorie he shook James' hand and so their competition began. Malorie told them they were idiots but they both seemed so determined she didn't want to burst their bubble. She knew, through the grapevine, that Violet was not in the least bit interested in boys.

The day before their last trip to Hogsmeade she pulled Violet into an empty classroom and told them of the boys little wager. Violet, instead of being offended thought it was comical. Malorie however had her own plan.

"We'll pretend to go on a date tomorrow at Hogsmeade. Which will mean that I win the bet."  
"But you didn't bet on it." Violet frowned, her bright green eyes showing her confusion.  
"I know but they're boys and they aren't that bright. They'll accept that I win and give me the money they bet on it. We can split it fifty fifty."  
"Malorie Talbot you are a genius!"

The same night at dinner she practically skipped over to the boys. She sat down with a grin as she grabbed a jug of pumpkin juice.

"That bet you have going, I want in." She said as nonchalant as she could.  
"I didn't know you liked girls, Mal." Peter frowned and Malorie shrugged. "I don't think Violet does either."  
"Alright, you're in." James smiled, a little confused.  
"Good, then you both owe me. I'm going to Hogsmeade with Violet tomorrow."  
"WHAT?!"

It took a little convincing but they both handed over ten sickles each. Malorie stood to leave with a small smile as Sirius looked more confused than he ever had.

"Do you think she's really a lesbian?" He asked the boys.  
"No." James shook his head as they all watched her approach the Ravenclaw table. "I mean... She fancies that Jack Fox that she's always talking about. It's obvious."  
"She turned down Warwick when he kissed her."  
"Because he's just a friend to her." Remus rolled his eyes. "What is she doing?"

They watched her hand some of the money to Violet as the two looked back at the boys and laughed with a small wave.

"She knew. Violet knew about it. Malorie cheated oh that... That-"  
"Genius?" Remus smirked.  
"I was going to go with bitch actually."

* * *

 


	18. Deal

**Title -**   _When You're Strange_  
 **Chapter title -**   _Deal_  
 **Author -**   _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -**   _Romance/Friendship/Drama/Fantasy Disclaimer - I do not own the Harry Potter, books or films, in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the books or films._  
 **Chapter Word Count -**   _3327_

 **To: JustAnotherFairy -**   _Thanks for the review (: xxx_  
 **To: IDreamtheImpossibleDreamer -**   _Thank you so much for the lovely review! I'm so glad you're enjoying it and that you like the way I write JK's characters. I do find it difficult sometimes to keep them canon which I was I put little tidbits that aren't really well known about them. It makes it easier for me to write so thanks for commenting on it! (: xxx_  
 **To: sergeant peace -**   _Thanks for the review and if the old song you're talking about is The Doors' 'People Are Strange' then that is exactly where the title came from (: xxx_  
 **To: siriuslyharry -**   _Thanks for the review! (: xx_  
 **To: Guest -**   _Thanks for the review, and I know what you mean. :( xx_  
 **To: AlyTinc -**   _Thanks For the review, I'm updating asap! xx_  
 **To: Jaysweet112197 -**   _Thank for the review, xx_  
 **To: Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 -**   _Thanks for the review, xx_  
 **To: Dawn Racer -**   _Thank you (:_  
 **To: CatLady101 -**   _I haven't abandoned it, I've just been dealing with writers block and working on other projects. Hopefully there's still some interest here. Thanks for the review (:_

 **A/n -**   _I haven't updated this fic in over a year and I cannot apologize enough for that. I had major writers block when it came to this fic, despite having everything more or less planned. Actually putting those plans into coherent words was pretty much impossible and then I started working on other projects and honestly just kind of forgot. But I've re-read the whole thing and gone through my notes and am going to start updating again. Probably slowly but hopefully until this thing is finished. Again, sorry for the wait. xxx_

* * *

The summer before fifth year turned out to be an eventful one. First was The Rolling Stones concert which everyone loved, but especially Sirius and Malorie. They danced the entire night, screaming every word at the top of their lungs for every last sweaty, loud second. The five of them slept the night at Miss Fox's house who had acted as escort for the evening. There wasn't much sleep done though as the adrenaline from the concert was still pumping through their veins. Even the usually subdued Peter was practically bouncing off the walls.

Then a week or so after the concert Malorie decided to get her nose pierced. It was on a whim whilst she was wondering around the local town, staying out of Scott and Karen's way. She knew that if she didn't like it she could take it out and heal the skin there herself. However after a day or two of getting used to the new silver stud, she came to love it. When she told Sirius in her letter he had written back just to say ' _that is so punk rock_ '. Malorie sometimes wondered why she taught him muggle things.

As usual the boys wrote, Sirius even more than usual. Things at home were getting worse, Regulus hardly ever spoke to him anymore and his parents, Sirius was sure, were hiding something. He said they were joining you-know-who but Malorie sincerely hoped that he was wrong. She still encouraged him to talk to Reg, not wanting him to completely give up but even she couldn't deny now that it was a losing battle.

You-know-who killed three more muggleborns over the break and there were even more that were being considered missing. Malorie was terrified. At home she was vulnerable. She lived in muggle Brentford, where the only person she knew who knew about this kind of thing was Miss Fox and her brother Jack. Jack had been keeping his sister up to date with the news and in turn Miss Fox had been reassuring Malorie that everything would be fine. Even so, she couldn't wait to be back at Hogwarts where there was at least a guard to keep unwanted guests out. Still nobody knew what his real aim was. Surely killing muggleborns and the like couldn't just be it.

* * *

It took only one day for the first detention to be given. James and Malorie had tried to get to potions by taking a shortcut through one of the tunnels on the map but Filch was coming the opposite way and so they'd had to run back and then hide before he caught them. When they finally got to the classroom they were twenty minutes late and Slughorn had already told the class what they were making. As punishment, James and Lily had to come at the end of the day to clean all the cauldrons without magic.

Malorie didn't mind since she had been meaning to talk to James in private anyway. Getting him alone was much easier said that done since if she asked for privacy the other boys got nosey and Sirius would fake cry and say she didn't care about the rest of them anymore. As James was elbow deep in a copper cauldron she decided to take the plunge.

"Hey, Prongs... When you and the boys are alone, does Sirius ever... Mention me?"

She had tried to be subtle but there wasn't an easier way to ask. James dropped his scrubbing brush in the cauldron with a loud clang and turned to face her with a shit eating grin on his face. He looked like he'd found a leprechaun at the bottom of his cauldron.

"I bloody knew it." He beamed. "I knew you fancied, Black. Pettigrew owes me ten sickles."

"Hey, wait a second!"

"You can't deny it, Mal. You're too obvious." He draped his arm around her shoulder. "And yes, he does mention you. He's in love with you, Red."

"Oh piss off." She shoved his arm from her shoulders. "A simple yes or no would suffice you don't have to patronize me."

"Merlin! The the pair of you are stubborn as each other."

For a little while they returned to their cleaning in silence. Malorie pondering over James' words and James considering spilling all to the boys when they got back. He decided against it however when he realized that they could work to each others advantage.

"Hey, Mal... Do you want to make a deal?" He leaned against the edge of the desk, sleeves rolled up and legs crossed at the ankles.

"What for?"

"I'll tell you anything and everything Sirius says about you, like how he told Zack that you're too smart to consider dating him..." He smirked as her eyes widened. "And you can tell Evans how great I am... And also let me know if she says anything about me."

"What you mean like when she says you're a pompous, cocky git?" She chuckled. "Really? You like Lily?"

"I don't like Lily." James scowled. "She is annoying and insufferable and a know it all."

"Right." Malorie stared at the side of his head until he continued.

"But she's beautiful and she so smart but she has a mischievous side, thanks to you and she's just, she's so-"

"You love her!" Malorie exclaimed, letting out a loud cackling laugh. "I have to hand it to you, you've been hiding it well, I had no idea."

"Shut up." He growled as her laughter increased in volume.

"James and Lily sitting in a tree, _k-i-s-s-i-n-g_ -"

"Do we have a deal or not?"

"Deal, Mr. Potter."

Malorie spat in the palm of her hand and extended it. James stared at her disgusted.

"Think if it as the muggle version of an unbreakable vow." She shrugged. "Nothing will happen if you break it but I will kick you into next year."

James shook his head, spat in his hand and slapped his palm onto hers. They both grimaced at the wet, slimy feeling as Professor Slughorn emerged from his office.

"Why aren't you two cleaning? Do I need to add another detention on for tomorrow?"

"No professor." They answered in unison.

"Well get on with it then." Slughorn left the classroom with one last narrow eyed look at the pair as Malorie wiped her palm across James' chest.

"So, tell me about Zack."

* * *

Whilst Malorie was trying and, so she thought, succeeding in hiding her crush on Sirius, James was not so subtle with his affections. Malorie had suggested that he try being nicer to Lily rather than being his usual snarky self but she didn't think his change in attitude towards the red head would be so dramatic. Unfortunately, Lily thought it was one of his many pranks.

"He's not joking Lils." Malorie chuckled as they sat to eat lunch together. "He really likes you." She ignored Severus Snape's grimace as she had been ignoring him since she punched him. She only tolerated his presence for Lily and it seemed he was doing the same to her.

"I don't care if he does. James Potter is an arrogant toerag."

"Couldn't agree more." Snape muttered into his goblet. Malorie glared at him.

"Shut it."

"Mal..." Lily warned.

"I'm not trying to fight. Lily, when you insult James I know there's no real malice there. When he does it I know he really means it so I'm sorry if I feel the need to defend my best friend." Severus opened his mouth to say something but Lily stopped him.

"How about when we're all together, we don't talk about the boys, especially Potter and you two just carry on ignoring each other, cause Merlin knows the opposite doesn't work."

"Fine." Malorie sighed and Snape nodded with a scowl.

"So... Have you seen the new notice in the common room? The head boy and girl are hosting a Christmas party for fifth years and up only."

* * *

Sirius' relationship with Regulus was only getting worse the more time passed and so Malorie decided to try and help. She worried a little that maybe she was getting too involved in things that were nothing to do with her but the need to help her friend stay close to his brother soon overwhelmed her insecurities.

It took a while to track him down but eventually she spotted Regulus heading off down a corridor. Little did she know that Sirius was trying to catch up to her, planning on asking her to the Christmas party. It was three weeks away but he had to ask her now before his courage faded again.

"Reg! Regulus wait!" She called, bringing the younger boy to a halt. "Hi." She smiled when she reached him.

"What do you want?"

"Just to talk." She shrugged. "It's about you and your brother."

"I'm not interested." Reg made to leave but Malorie caught his shoulder.

"Look, I know you care, he's your brother. I know that maybe your views are different but that doesn't mean-"

"You  _look_ , Malorie." Regulus growled. "I don't care. I have no interest in that blood traitor or anything he does. If he chooses to be friends with half blood freaks that's his choice. And you... The fact that he even  _speaks_  to you disgusts me. You filthy  _mudblood_."

Before Malorie could even react Sirius was speeding down the hall towards his brother. He shoved him forcefully to the ground, pulling his wand from his robe.

"You elitist little prick" He spat, pressing the tip of his wand against Regulus' forehead.

"Sirius, stop!" Malorie gently wrapped her hand over his. "He's your brother."

"No. Not anymore." Sirius' stared at his brother for a long moment before lowering his wand, standing and taking Malorie's hand to pull her away.

"I'm sorry." She frowned. "I just wanted to help."

"I told you it was pointless."

"Sorry." She suddenly felt very foolish for not having listed to Sirius in the first place. He came to a stop and tugged her hand so that she was facing him and took a breath.

"It's fine. You had good intentions but... not you know what I mean about my family."

"Yeah... Why were you lurking around the corner anyway?"

Sirius hesitated for a second, trying to find the courage he had had before but it was gone. "I saw you following Reg and got curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know?"

"Good job I'm a dog then."

* * *

Sirius never did manage to conjure up the courage to ask Malorie to the Christmas party. Malorie had thought about asking him but figured he'd already be going with someone else and decided against facing the rejection. Peter was going with a girl from Hufflepuff and Remus and James were going together as friends. Lily was going with Severus, Frank and Alice as a group and everyone else had dates. Even Holly had swallowed her pride and agreed to go with Scott Wood.

So when it came to the night of the party, Malorie found herself sat in one of the armchairs by the common room fire. She had watched her friends dress and leave and now was reigned to listen to the forth and below years complain about not being invited. She noted that two of the forth years were girls from Sirius' non official fan club. It had been two years since that conversation but part of her wondered if they still felt the same way about him.

She had a book in her lap and a mug of hazelnut hot chocolate by her feet but even they didn't quell the disappointment rising in her stomach. She didn't want to be bothered about not being at the party but she couldn't help it. She knew the boys would be having a great time and she knew that whoever Sirius had asked to go would be enjoying all the things she wanted to experience. She wanted to be seen on his arm, dancing with him and laughing with him. But she wouldn't be. Instead she'd be here with the younger kids, listening to their complaining.

It was a little while before she heard someone call her name, pulling her attention from her book. She spotted Sirius in the doorway to the boys dormitory, frowning over at her as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Sirius? Why aren't you at the party?"

"Didn't fancy it." He shrugged. Not strictly a lie. He didn't fancy going without her was the truth. "What about you?"

"Same." She lied.

"I would've thought Zack would ask you."

"From what I heard he was scared off." She smirked, failing to mention that she knew it was him that did the scaring. "I think he went with Eilish McDermott anyway."

They sat for a little while in silence until Sirius had enough of the boredom and suggested they head to the party together. Malorie pretended she was thinking about it whilst she finished her hot chocolate but she was soon in her dorm throwing together a last minute outfit.

* * *

The party was in full swing when they arrived, music loud in their ears and alot of the students attending already tipsy if not completely drunk. They found Remus and James on the dance floor, both boys turning with loud cheers when they spotted them. Peter joined for a brief group hug before he returned to dancing with the girl he came with. Malorie smiled, seeing him so relaxed wasn't common but she liked to see her friend happy.

The evening passed by in a happy blur, with plenty of dancing and laughter. There was one brief glitch when Malorie was talking to Sirius and James, being the git he is, waved his wand and conjured up a sprig of mistletoe just above them. Sirius had laughed, calling his friend an idiot but when he saw the nervousness in Malorie's eyes he murmured that she doesn't have to kiss him into her ear. With a thankful smile she kissed his cheek instead before moving away to hide her blush and give James a dead arm.

* * *

After the party was over the group congregated in the common room in high spirits. Even Frank and the girls sat around with The Marauders. They shushed each other repeatedly so as not to wake anyone else. The group of fifth years spoke for a long while until one by one they filtered off to bed.

Sirius, who had been idly touching his cheek all evening, had barely said a word. He'd been concentrating so hard on figuring out how to tell Malorie how he felt that he barely noticed anyone leave. It wasn't until he and the girl in question were the only ones left by the fire that he looked up. He turned to Malorie, who was sitting in the armchair where she had started the evening. He opened his mouth to begin his confession but it seemed his brain had other ideas and refused to make the words come out. Instead, Malorie spoke.

"Thank you." She began. "For not making me kiss you."

"S'alright." He smiled. "Although you don't know what you're missing."

"It's not that." Malorie laughed. "It's just that... I've never-"

"You've never kissed anyone?" Sirius sat forward as she nodded. "What about Warwick?"

"That lasted less than a second and I didn't kiss him back."

Sirius chuckled and slumped back on the sofa. "You can practice on me if you like."

"Shut up." She kicked his foot with a laugh before climbing to her feet and moving towards the door to the girls dormitory.

"Alright, alright." Sirius moved toward the boys door. "But the offer will always be there." He winked. "Goodnight."

* * *

The remainder of fifth year was mostly happy. Malorie and Lily were still intent on learning everything they could about you-know-who since he was still out there killing muggleborns and new names were coming up as missing almost monthly. Malorie wouldn't admit out loud just how scary she really found all this. Instead she allowed herself to be distracted by her boys and by school and her friends.

It wasn't until toward the end of the year when something truly bad happened and surprisingly to Malorie it had nothing to do with Voldemort.

She had been continuing to help Remus every full moon which proved even easier now that he had three more distractions from hurting himself. Malorie would head down first and the boys would follow after under James' cloak. However one night, Sirius was missing from the trio. Remus had yet to transform, luckily they'd caught him early and could help him through that. It didn't happen often but they were always grateful when it did.

When they asked where Sirius had gotten to Peter explained that Filch was coming their way down one of the corridors and so Sirius went to distract him.

Deciding to deal whatever trouble Sirius was causing tomorrow they focused back on Remus who was beginning to change. Malorie was helping as much as she could, speaking words of comfort and a reminder of who he was when they heard a loud gasp from near the door. She glanced over, expecting to find Sirius but was instead met with the horrified Severus Snape.

"Shit." James and Peter spoke in unison, glancing between Snape and Remus.

"Get him out of here!" Malorie shouted as Remus' transformation was almost complete. "Now! I'll help him. Just go!"

She couldn't think about how Snape had found them or how he was probably already running off to tell anyone he could find. ' _Alert the daily prophet. There was a werewolf at Hogwarts_!' Remus would be hounded out of the castle before the week was out. Now was not the time for thinking of that, Remus needed her.

* * *

When she woke in the morning Peter was by her side and Remus was still sleeping. She moved slowly, not wanting to wake him too soon.

"What happened with Snape?" She whispered to Peter who had deep circles beneath his eyes.

"Sirius was on his way back here when he saw Snape following us."

"Why didn't he stop him?"

"Apparently he tried to but Snape was determined to find out what was going on with Moony. So Sirius... He kind of-"

"What?"

"He told Snape to go to the whomping willow and how to get in."

"He what?"

"He said he thought Remus would already have changed so Snape wouldn't know who it was. He just wanted to scare him."

Fury was clouding Malorie's vision as she, Peter and Remus left the entrance of the willow. Once they'd gotten Remus safely to the hospital wing she was storming towards the common room with Peter hot on her heels begging her to calm down. James was sat on the sofa, gloomy look on his face. Malorie ignored him and continued on to the boys dorm. She saw Frank still sleeping and so cast a silencing charm around herself and Sirius' bed. Sirius was lay on his back with his arm across his eyes.

"Leave me along, Prongs." He groaned.

"How much of an idiot are you?" At the sound of Malorie's voice Sirius bolted upright. "I mean... Are you really so stupid that you would tell Snape of all people exactly where to find Remus?"

"Malorie, I-"

"Not only could Snape have been killed if Remus had already turned but do you realize what this means for him now? Knowing Snape, all of Slytherin will know by now. Remus is going to be treated like a parasite until he's forced to leave."

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I just didn't think th-"

"Of course you didn't, you're an idiot!" She shouted, hands balled into fists. She wanted desperately to slap some sense into him but couldn't bring herself to do it.

"I'm sorry." Sirius said pitifully.

"Apologize to Remus. It's his life you've ruined not mine."


	19. Runaways

**Title -**   _When You're Strange_  
 **Chapter title -**   _Runaways_  
 **Author -**   _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -**   _Romance/Friendship/Drama/Fantasy_  
 **Disclaimer -**   _I do not own the Harry Potter, books or films, in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the books or films._  
 **Chapter Word Count -**   _2754 words_

 **To: Sethena -**  _Thank you so much for the lovely review, I'm so glad you enjoyed! (: x_

 **A/n -**   _Please leave a review, I really appreciate them. xx_

* * *

  
"I'm just saying that staying here with Scott and Karen might not be the safest choice anymore." Malorie had her face against the cool counter top in Miss Fox's kitchen. "You-know-who is taking more and more muggleborns everyday. Just last month a boy was taken not far from his home. What if he ends up here? I might not like Scott and Karen but that doesn't mean they deserve to get hurt because of me."

"Malorie, darling." Miss Fox sighed and reached forward to run her fingers through her ever messy hair. "Jack has been keeping his ears open around the ministry. It might not be his department but he is very trusted and people are willing to talk to him. They don't think his choices are random. To come here to Stevenage would make no sense... Besides, you'll be on your way back to Hogwarts in a few weeks and you always say yourself, there is nowhere safer."

Summer had been long and slow for Malorie. Mr. Potter had arranged for The Daily Prophet to arrive at her house everyday so that she was always up to date on the goings on in her world whilst she was so detached from it. She saw what was going on and it terrified her. It didn't help that Sirius had barely written all summer.

It wasn't his fault nor his choice, she knew that. It had taken her a little while to forgive him after the whole fiasco with Snape seeing Remus. Luckily Dumbledore had found him first and sworn him to secrecy. Remus had forgiven Sirius first, knowing his true intentions were not meant to put their secrets at risk. Eventually Malorie was persuaded by the boys and the repeated apologies from Sirius. Not that he needed to apologize to her, but she was angry that he could be so stupid sometimes.

At home his family life was just getting worse by the day and it seemed that he didn't want to risk his parents or his brother finding the address of any of his friends. He thought they were becoming closer to you-know-who and was just not willing to put his friends in danger. Not again.

Malorie hated the thought of him alone with his family without any form of communication with anyone else. She knew that being isolated with toxic people was how you started to think like them and believe the things they said about you. After all, it hadn't been until she went to Hogwarts that she saw herself outside of being a ' _freak_.'

When an urgently scribbled letter from James arrived along with his owl, informing Malorie that Sirius had ran away from home, she was up and packing a small bag immediately. It was too late to ask Miss Fox for a lift and so she walked for a while until the knight bus arrived. She re-read James' letter as they traveled, trying desperately to stay in her seat. James' had told all of the Marauders it seemed but only asked Malorie to come over.

He wrote how he knew how close she and Sirius were and that he clearly needed her right now. She was always the one he spoke to most regarding his family, other than James. She was the one who knew when to comfort him and when to give him space. James wasn't always great at knowing when space was needed and so he had asked for Malorie's help. As if she wouldn't have headed straight over to see him either way.

Mrs. Potter answered the door and greeted her with a warm hug and her usual attempt at flattening out Malorie's hair. The Potters house always felt like home to all of the marauders and Malorie knew instantly why Sirius went there. If she ran away it was where she would go too.

Malorie headed to James' room, finding Sirius sat on the end of his friends bed. His eyes were tired and hair unkempt, not like his usual perfectly styled appearance. Tentatively she moved to sit beside him.

"James is getting spare blankets and things." He said, voice quiet. Seeing him like this broke Malorie's heart.

"Hey, look at me." When he didn't she reached forward and gently pulled his face until he met her eyes. "You'll be ok, you know? Whatever happens you will always have me and the boys. Always."

"I know."

Without really thinking about what she was doing she leaned forward, pressing her lips against his forehead. His eyelids fluttered closed as he let out a long sigh, moving his own hands forward to cling to her waist. She smiled softly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and allowing him to bury his face in the crook of her neck.

"It's ok. I've got you."

A few minutes passed by and James entered the room, quieter than Malorie had ever known him to be. Sirius didn't stir and so James sat on the other side of him and placed his arms as much around the both of them as he could. Malorie let out a small giggle when James pressed a kiss to the back of Sirius head, feeling Sirius chuckle against her skin. It was a warm moment, with quiet laughter that eased the pain in his heart. Sirius knew he would be fine with his friends, no matter what his family chose to do.

* * *

  
"Oh, well... Make yourself at home by all means." James shook his head when Malorie collapsed onto his bed a little while later. The tension had eased and the scene could now easily be mistook for a regular marauders sleepover, minus Moony and Wormtail.

"Thanks, Prongs." She smirked and rolled onto her stomach so that she could see Sirius. She noted that in the few weeks she'd been apart from him, his hair had grown just past his jaw, his jaw line seemed sharper and shoulders broader. How was the boy growing so fast? And growing up so damn attractively! She closed her eyes for a moment to clear her thoughts. "What do you think sixth year will be like?"

"Nothing compared to the O.W.L's last year." James' huffed.

"Except this year is preparation for our N.E.W.T's in seventh." Sirius countered.

James' made a distressed whine and collapsed into his pillows beside Malorie.

"What are your plans for after school?" She wondered, rolling onto her back again and letting her head hang off the edge of the mattress. "I haven't got a clue."

"Maybe something at the ministry." Sirius looked thoughtful. "An Auror maybe."

"What's an auror?"

"They're a specially trained part of Magical Law Enforcement within the Ministry. They investigate crimes in the dark arts and capture dark witches and wizards."

"Kinda like MI5?"

"What' MI5?" James frowned, always curious about the muggle world.

"Special Service law enforcement. They deal with high profile crime instead of just someone who was drink driving."

"Hm. I guess so, yeah." Sirius nodded.

"I think you'd be good at that." Malorie smiled and moved to sit on James' bean bag behind Sirius. She ran her fingers through his hair, giggling when he closed his eyes and shuffled closer to her. "Can I plait it?" Sirius didn't answer, just glared at James' when he burst into laughter. "I'm taking your silence as a yes."

* * *

  
Pretending not to be in love with her best friend was getting harder and harder by the day. Remus caught her gazing at him on the train journey to Hogwarts and for a horrifying second she thought he was going to say something in front of him but thankfully he smirked and remained silent. It wasn't until they were on their way to the carriages that he pulled her to the back of their group out of ear shot.

"Are you going to tell him this year then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act dumb, Red. We all know you're in love with Padfoot and have been for a while, we're all wondering when you're going to tell him."

"I am not in love with him." Malorie scoffed, cheeks burning. "And if you ever tell him otherwise I will shave your head whilst you sleep."

Sirius was also finding it increasingly difficult to keep his crush to himself. Especially since that Ravenclaw, Zack, seemed to be intent on having Malorie for himself this year. The slimy git seemed to appear out of nowhere just to talk to her. He would pull her away from their group to talk and Malorie was always too polite to just tell him to piss off. Even Warwick, who had moved on and was dating a Hufflepuff, thought Zack was too arrogant for Malorie. Unfortunately for Sirius, his quidditch captain also knew exactly why he was so annoyed.

"You know if you just asked her out he'd lay off." Warwick sighed as they both watched Malorie's uncomfortable side step of the overzealous boy.

"Why would I ask her out?"

"Cause you love her? Obviously. It's the same reason you hated me at the end of third year." Warwick chuckled, patted Sirius on the shoulder and walked away leaving him to stare pouting across the quidditch field.

* * *

  
Malorie once again was thrilled when she saw the notice in the common room announcing the annual Halloween party. Unfortunately Remus was quick to ask a girl from Hufflepuff to the party and Peter was going with the girl he had attended the Christmas party with the year previous. Alice and Frank were officially a couple as of summer and so were going together and so were Scott and Holly. Imelda was going with a seventh year Slytherin which just left Malorie, Lily, James and Sirius as the only sixth year Gryffindors without a date.

Lily had originally planned to go with Severus but the boy was becoming distant. Lily had no idea why, she wondered if it had anything to do with her beginning to warm to James or if it was something else entirely. Either way Severus had no intention of going to the party at all.

Zack Lords, the fifth year Ravenclaw had taken to boasting that he was taking Malorie to the party as a date. Malorie of course had no idea about this and James, Remus and Peter had to practically hold Sirius back whenever they heard him bragging in the halls.

"Sirius why don't you just ask her yourself? You know if Zack asks before you she'll be too polite to say no."

"And what if she already has a date?"

"She doesn't have a date. Lily said they're thinking about just going together." James informed him. "Come on, I think she went to the library to finish her potions essay. We'll come with you for moral support."

Sirius huffed, face flushing a faint a pink.

"Look, it's either ask her yourself or spend the night of the party watching her be miserable with Zack."

"Alright! Fine! But if she says no I'm spending the rest of my life in dog form and you'll have to bring me scraps of meat to make sure I don't die."

"Always the drama queen, Sirius."

* * *

  
Malorie was tip toeing around the school, trying desperately to avoid Zack Lords. She had heard he was planning on asking her to the party and she knew she wouldn't have the heart or the excuse to say no. She peeked around the corner, ensuring no one was there when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, briefly transforming into a badger before she realized it was only Lily and turned back again.

"You really need to stop changing form when you're scared."

"And you need to stop sneaking up on me."

Lily smirked deviously at her best friend. "Asked him yet?"

"Lils-"

"For Merlin sake just go and ask him! How long have you liked him?" Lily had begun pacing, as she always did when trying to explain something. "Since third year, right? So three years. And you've never said a word."

"So? Potters liked you for two but you don't see him asking you out."

"He doesn't need to he makes it blaringly obvious." The red head grumbled. "I'm not saying declare your love for him, just ask him the that party. Either that or go with Zack."

"I'm not going with that pompous git. I'll admit I've been thinking about it and I'll make you a deal... I'll ask Sirius if you agree to go with James."

Lily grumbled but knew there was no other way Malorie would willingly ask Sirius. She was probably expecting the red head to refuse so she could use it as an excuse not to ask Sirius but Lily had had enough of Malorie's pining and pointless denial, so she nodded with a smirk.

"Alright, I'll go with James."

"You... What?"

"Think I'd say no?" She giggled and Malorie huffed and folded her arms across her chest. Lily grabbed her elbow and pulled her along. "Come on, let's go find Black."

* * *

  
Meanwhile in the library Zack had decided to have a rather loud discussion with his friends very close to where the Marauders had sat. When they couldn't find Malorie in there they figured she'd turn up sooner or later and so they'd just wait. Trouble was, Sirius was already loosing his nerve and Zack wasn't helping.

"Of course, I already have a date. Well... Almost but I know Malorie is going to say yes." Zack gloated, looking pointedly at Sirius.

"What makes you think that, Lords?" Sirius took the bait before any of the other could stop him.

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Cause you're an arrogant toe rag, maybe?"

"As opposed to a smug moron who's never going to get anywhere in life? You are the family disappointment aren't you?"

"Sirius!" Malorie's call of his name made Sirius forget all about Zack as she and Lily neared the group. "Hi, guys."

"Mali, glad you're here. Could you clear something up for us."

"She like to be called Malorie." Sirius spat.

"Shush. Mali, would you please tell him that you're coming to the Halloween party with me."

Malorie balked, having never seen this side of Zack before. He'd always made a point to be polite and kind around her so that she had no reason to ever say no to him. She didn't want to be needlessly mean but she couldn't believe he'd be so presumptuous of her, not to mention so rude to her friends.

"No." She murmured, noticing the ghost of a smile on Sirius lips, a look of pride in his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Zack was affronted.

"I said no. I'm not going with you."

"You're being serious?" Zack stepped towards her and Sirius moved too, intending on stepping between them but Malorie stepped around him, coming toe to toe with Zack.

"Back off, Lords." Sirius growled behind her.

"You won't find any better than me, Mali."

" _Malorie_. And I'll get much better if my intended date says yes."

To the side of the scene, Lily's breath hitched as she waited for her to finally ask him. She was gripping James' arm painfully tight but he was so caught up between having Lily so willingly close to him and almost seeing his best friends ask each other out that he couldn't care less.

With a deep breath Malorie turned to face Sirius, already feeling the heat in her cheeks. "Uh, Sirius... Would you like to go with me?"

Sirius didn't move for a second, or breathe or even blink. Peter reached forward and lightly shoved his shoulder. Suddenly a wide grin appeared on his face.

"I was actually planning on asking you myself. That's why we were in the library but then this arse butted in."

"You were-" Malorie shook her head, laughter bubbling up in her throat. All this time she was scared that Sirius would reject her and only ever see her as a friend and he was planning to ask her anyway.

Sirius laughed with her, the rest of the group quickly joining in. Zack looked like an angry toddler when he stomped his way out of the library, fists clenched at his sides and his friends following. It was only a few seconds before Madam Pince told them all to leave for being so noisy, especially at the 'whoop' of joy James' gave when Lily suggested they go together as friends, since they were the only ones left without dates. Clearly he took that as a win.


	20. Bliss

**Title -**   _When You're Strange_  
 **Chapter title -**   _Bliss_  
 **Author -**   _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -**   _Romance/Friendship/Drama/Fantasy_  
 **Disclaimer -**   _I do not own the Harry Potter, books or films, in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the books or films._  
 **Chapter Word Count -**   _2361 words_

 **A/n -**   _Please leave a review, I really appreciate them. xx_

* * *

  
"I can't believe you actually got Malorie as a date." Remus smirked as the boys lounged in their dorm room. Sirius was almost delirious as he lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I can't believe he's actually taking a girl on date. As opposed to flirting for a week and loosing interest." James scoffed.

"This isn't just  _any_  girl, Prongs. This is... This is  _the_  girl!" Sirius sat up, gesticulating wildly to emphasize his point.

"I think he's in love Moony."

"How does he have the audacity to sit there teasing me after the past two years of his pining for Evans?"

* * *

  
"I can't believe I'm going to this party with Potter." Lily grumbled as Imelda fixed her hair to resemble Frankenstein's bride. It was finally the night of the party and everyone was excited, even Lily, not that she'd admit it.

"He's not that bad." Malorie rifled through her make up bag, trying to find the right shade of black. "He's actually a sweetheart when you pay attention. He's loyal to a fault, he defends his friends to hell and back, he hasn't shut up about you for two years... Got it!"

Malorie ignored Lily's continuous moaning as she triumphantly held up the make up she'd been searching for and left the room. She headed to the boys dormitory where she found Sirius already waiting for her to do his face paint. Since they'd asked each other to the party things had been a little awkward between them. They'd gone from being best friends to, in a way, confessing their attraction to each other and were now unsure where to go from there.

James was making himself green and gluing plastic bolts to his neck on he opposite side of the room.

"What is Frankenstein anyway?" He asked. The costume had been Lily's idea.

"A muggle story about Doctor Frankenstein who tried to build a human from bits of other dead humans that he stole from graves. But it was seen as a monster by the towns people and killed."

"Muggles are a pleasant bunch of people aren't they?" Sirius laughed as Malorie organized her brushes.

"Well Mary Shelley did write it after a nightmare. And have you ever read the Tales Of Beedle The Bard? That three brothers one isn't exactly rainbows and sunshine."

Malorie grabbed her white face paint and reached forward, pushing Sirius' hair away from his face. His lips quirked upwards as he watched her and she felt a hot blush creep onto her cheeks. She continued on despite it, turning Sirius into a gaunt skeleton. Once she'd done she moved to draw a few lines of stitches onto James before heading back to her room to do her own make up.

Once her dress was on, hair and make up done, Malorie headed into the common room to meet her date. Her heart was thudding in her chest as she entered the room. Sirius was stood by the fire, the flickering light of the flames giving his skeleton face an eerie glow. He was wearing a crushed velvet suit jacket in an oxblood color with black trousers and shoes. Malorie was wearing a floor length black chiffon dress with long sleeves that extended to her hand and hooked around her middle finger.

" _Wow_." Sirius breathed as he finally turned to see her. "You make an enchanting skeleton." He smiled causing Malorie to blush again. This time she was thankful for her face paint.

"You look very handsome too, Sirius."

A brief silence passed between them as they took each other in. Sirius held out his arm, Malorie resting her hand in the crook of his elbow, and lead them out of the common room. James and Lily were waiting for them at the base of the tower, informing them that Remus and Peter had already gone on ahead with their dates.

* * *

  
After spending the night singing, laughing about Zack Lords sour face and swaying together on the dance floor until everyone else had left, Malorie and Sirius headed back to the common room in high spirits.

"I still can't get over Zack's face." Sirius chuckled, pushing his hair back from his face. "He looked like he was sucking on a lemon."

"It was pretty funny." Malorie let her gaze wonder from his playful eyes to his soft lips and a sudden thought struck her. "Hey, Padfoot... Is your offer still open?"

"What offer?" He tilted his head in confusion looking just like he did in his dog form and Malorie bit back a smile.

"About this time last year I told you I'd never kissed anyone. You said I could practice on you."

Sirius smirked, stepping closer so that his body was almost touching hers. His heart stuttered as he reached a hand up to the back of her neck, gently easing her forward, her head tilting upwards. Finally he captured her lips with his own, eyelids fluttering closed. Malorie felt her stomach flip and twist in the most pleasurable way as her hands grasped Sirius' jacket. When they eventually pulled apart, flushed and breathless, they both felt that it was much too soon.

"Glad you kept that offer open."

"Though not just for practice I hope."

The two of them erupted into loud contagious laughter before they shushed one another before they woke someone up. Soon enough though Malorie was stifling a yawn.

"We should really get to bed."

"Yeah. I'll see you in the morning for breakfast." Sirius kissed her one last time before moving to the door. "Goodnight."

"Night."

* * *

  
Up in the girls dormitory, Lily, Alice, Holly and Imelda were still awake and discussing the evening whilst they waited for Malorie to come and tell them how it had gone. When she came through the door and practically floated to her bed they gathered that it was a great evening.

"It seems your evening went well. At least I didn't have to deal with Potter all evening for nothing." Lily half whined.

"What did he do?" Malorie asked the question but right in that moment she was too blissfully happy to truly care.

"Nothing." Alice interrupted before Lily could answer. "He was a perfect gentleman all evening. All he did was ask for a kiss."

"He asked rather that took, that's better than most boys at Hogwarts." Imelda laughed.

"Whatever. How was your evening Mal?" Lily asked, quickly changing the subject.

A giddy smile appeared on her face and the girls shared a laugh.

"Good, I take it?" Holly asked.

"Perfect." Malorie rolled off her bed and grabbed her pajamas.

"Elaborate."

"Well, we danced and we sang and we had fun and then we came back and..." She bit her lip, pausing at the bathroom door. "And we kissed."

She ignored the giggles and the ' _aww's_ ' from her friends and went to change and wash her face, her heart fit to burst.

* * *

  
Meanwhile in the boys dormitory, Sirius couldn't help the grin on his face. Remus sniggered as the shaggy haired boy flopped back onto his bed. Even Peter's snoring didn't bother him like it usually did.

"Good night?" Remus asked, knowing that Sirius was waiting for someone to ask.

"The best." He beamed. " I kissed her." He shook his head still a little disbelieving.

"Oh at least someone got a kiss." Remus chuckled, inclining his head towards James' bed. The curtains were drawn but Sirius could see the shadow of the boy sitting with her arms folded. "He asked Evans for a kiss and she said no."

"Ha!" Sirius barked. "You're mad, Prongs!"

"Shut up, Padfoot. Leave me to wallow in my own self pity."

"Alright mate. I'll just lie here in bliss then."

The pillow that James tossed at Sirius' head was expected as he settled down into a happy sleep, not bothering to change or wash his face.

* * *

  
The following morning the marauders were sat lounging around the common room, trying to decide what they wanted to do for the day. Sirius and Malorie hadn't pitched in any ideas, instead they were sat by the fire, Sirius' arm around her shoulders as they shared little kisses and laughter.

"Honestly, you two are sickening." Peter wrinkled his nose at them as he sipped on his tea.

"Leave them alone, Wormtail. It has taken them three bloody years." James laughed.

"Shut it, Prongs." Sirius warned, brushing his fingers through Malorie's hair.

"Sorry, are you dating Lily yet?" Malorie teased. "How long will that take you? A decade? A cent-" Her word was cut off as a pillow hit her in the face.

"An eternity sounds more realistic." Sirius threw the pillow back, James' catching is easily.

"Just cause you're a couple now doesn't mean you can team up on me."

"Of course it does!"

* * *

  
Luckily for Malorie the group decided to head into Hogsmeade for the day. She still hadn't bought Sirius' birthday present and it was his birthday in two days. It wasn't that she had forgot, it was because she knew exactly what she wanted to get and she couldn't buy that in a muggle town.

She reveled in the fact that she and Sirius walked through the town hand in hand. His hand was bigger than hers and warm enough that she didn't need gloves. Sirius seemed to be enjoying the small gesture too, swinging their arms back and forth and smiling like a little boy whenever she caught his eye. It was adorable when she said she was going off with Lily and he actually pouted, puppy eyes and jutted out lower lip and all. She gave him a quick peck before running off.

Malorie wanted to get the perfect present for Sirius since he never really celebrated his birthday. She had idly wondered if his parents had stopped celebrating it once he got sorted into Gryffindor and befriended muggleborns and half bloods. She shook the thought away, instead focusing on making sure his sixteenth birthday was a damn good one.

Once she'd got his present and hidden it deep in her bag that she'd added a hidden extension charm to, that she'd learned thanks to Jack Fox, she and Lily went to buy a few other bits and pieces for his birthday surprise whilst the boys kept him occupied for the day.

A few hours later and they were on their way back to school, once again hand in hand as Sirius begged to know what she had bought.

"You must've bought something, you and Lily were gone for hours! I was beginning to think you'd ran off any left me for Zack." He teased.

"I thought about it but you have nicer hair." Malorie giggled at Sirius' faux hurt expression. "And I didn't buy anything special. Just some sweets and things."

"Let me guess, peppermint toads?"

"You know me so well, Padfoot."

"It was meant to be!"

* * *

  
Unfortunately the only way to get Sirius to stay in bed the morning of his birthday was for James, Remus and Peter to ' _accidentally_ ' put a stick fast charm on his duvet. The poor boy was stuck there for an hour whilst Malorie and Lily, who had been persuaded to skip one class for the day, decorated the common room.

They hung up streamers and ribbons and had a banner that read 'Happy Birthday' in giant gold letters. Lily didn't understand why Malorie had bought wrapping paper with paws all over it but figured it was some inside joke when all the boys started laughing. They lay out a table of sweets, since according to Malorie only cake was a good enough breakfast on your birthday. And of course the cake they had got was a chocolatey layered tower that was sure to have them all feeling sick by their second class of the day.

Once everything was set Malorie let Peter know and the boys finally uttered the counter charm and released Sirius from his warm, soft prison. He was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes and fixing his tie when he rushed down the stairs, thinking he was late for History Of Magic. When the flying streamers whirled around his head and his best friends begun to sing to him he was at a loss for words. His hands fell from his tie, hanging lamely at his sides as he smiled, cheeks flushing red.

"You didn't have to do all this." He mumbled when they finished.

"It's not everyday out baby boy turns sixteen." James cooed, pinching his cheeks and pulling him to sit down by his pile of presents. "Mum and dad sent you something."

Malorie had kept hers away from the pile, wanting to explain it to him in private rather that with everyone listening in. She waited for everyone to cut into the cake and start eating to steal a moment with him. She handed him the present, happy when she saw him smirk at the choice of wrapping paper. He tore it open, revealing a thick leather bound journal.

"Now before you think I've just got you some boring old journal there is a reason to it." She explained in a hurried fashion. Sirius didn't get the chance to tell her that he didn't think it was boring. "It's a two way journal."

"What's that?" He frowned, tilting his head.

"I have one that matches and when I write in it, it'll appear in yours and vice versa. The lock glows when the other person is writing. I just thought... You know during summer, rather than having to wait for owl's to arrive, if you ever need to talk about anything, you can use this."

There was a moment when she thought he hated it. He hadn't said anything and was just stood staring between her and the journal. And then, very suddenly, his arms were wrapped around her and his face was buried in her neck.

"You like it then?" She laughed, rubbing her hands along his back.

"I love it. It's perfect. Thank you, Red." He leaned down again, catching her lips in a chaste kiss and pulling away with that familiar giddy smile.

"Happy Birthday, Padfoot."


	21. Sneak

**Title -**   _When You're Strange_  
 **Chapter title -**   _Sneak_  
 **Author -**   _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -**   _Romance/Friendship/Drama/Fantasy_  
 **Disclaimer -**   _I do not own the Harry Potter, books or films, in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the books or films._  
 **Chapter Word Count -**   _3471 words_

 **To: Lola -**   _Harrison Musumeci would make a good young Sirius but for me personal I prefer the more commonly used Ben Barnes (: xx_  
 **To: Connie Hooper -**   _Thank you! xx_  
 **To: tennismaniac19 -**   _Thank you so much! xx_  
 **To: Freedom is choice -** _Thank you so much, I'm glad you're enjoying. I always worry about writing enough but also not rambling about things that aren't important, lol. xx_

 **A/n -**   _I know I changed Lily and Snape's fall out differently to how it happens in the book but the canon just didn't work in my story so I had to change it. Hope nobody minds too much._

* * *

"Do you know what I think?" Malorie smiled, leaning into Lily.

"What do you think?" The red head asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"I think you actually like James and just don't want to admit it, not even to yourself."

"You wish."

"Ah, see! Classic denial."

The girls were walking through the halls of the castle, having just finished Care Of Magical Creatures. They were planning on eating with the boys before Potions that afternoon but it seemed their day wouldn't go so smoothly.

Just ahead of them James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were stood facing Snape, Emyrs, Icabod, Russell and Colin. All five of the Slytherin boys were trying their very best to intimidate the Gryffindors but the thing about the marauder boys was that nothing scared them, they were young and they were invincible. The girls moved closer until they could hear what was being said. The main argument seemed to be between Snape and James.

"How can you stand there, bold as brass spouting off ' _mudblood_  this' and ' _blood traitor_ ' that and then go to Lily and play the innocent card?"

"I don't pretend to be anything I'm not."

"Severus?" Lily had moved to stand beside him, looking between him and James. "What's going on?"

"Go on, Snape. Tell her what you said."

"Sev?" Lily watched him carefully as Malorie came to stand beside her.

Severus seemed to be fighting some sort of battle in his own head. His friends from Slytherin were waiting for him to say something cruel and Lily was just waiting for him to say anything. It was a long few moments until Sirius pushed him over the edge.

"Tell her the truth, Snivellus. Show her your arm."

"Shut your mouth, Black."

"Back off, Snape." Malorie warned as the hook nosed boy stepped toward her boyfriend.

"No one asked you, mudblood." Emyrs sneered and Sirius was soon pointing his wand directly between his eyes.

"Severus... Show me your arm." Lily reached for his hand but he snatched it away. Lily nodded, sadness in her eyes. "You've chosen your side, then. Alright. Clearly you weren't as good of a person as I thought you were. Everyone was right about you all along, weren't they?"

"Did you really think Severus was going to follow you around forever, Evans? The boy finally found his sense." Colin laughed in her face, backing up when James stepped closer.

"Just go." Snape seemed to settle his mind, smoothing all emotion from his expression. "Mudbloods should always stick together."

Malorie had come to be able to handle people calling her names but one thing she couldn't abide by was people hurting her friends. That word, coming from someone Lily had known for so long, the red head looked like she'd been punched in the stomach.

"You know something, Snivellus." Malorie moved in front of Lily, gently pushing her behind her back. "Us mudbloods don't need hexes, we can fight with our fists just fine."

She reared one hand back, landing a punch on the side of his jaw. He tried to step back, tripped over his own feet in his hurry and landed on his back. Malorie fell down with him, continuing to throw punches despite him now fighting back. She could hear the commotion behind her and knew that the boys were fighting the rest of the Slytherin's. Soon enough someone lifted her from Snape and shoved her to stand against the wall. She heard Professor Grimsby's voice, loud and booming until finally, all was quiet.

The Maruaders were on one side of the wall, Slytherin's on the other. Lily was stood a little way off but even from the distance Malorie could see the tear marks on her cheeks. She waited until Grimsby was distracted before rushing past him, grabbing Lily's hand and pulling her away. She knew her punishment would be much worse when Grimsby finally caught up to her but she needed to get Lily away from there as soon as she could.

She took her back to the girls dormitory, casting a silencing spell around the room. Lily was crying quietly to herself when Malorie finally sat beside her, pulling her into a tight hug. She let her cry herself out, whispering words of comfort into her ear. Lily finally pulled away, standing up and straightening her skirt.

"I should be in class."

"Lily, just skip-"

"I'm a prefect, Malorie. I'm supposed to set an example."

"Then set the example of 'it's ok to take time off sometimes'. Times like this."

"But-"

"Lily Evans, sit down right now." Malorie demanded and with a sigh, Lily did as she was told. "You're in no state to listen to Slughorn drone on about the correct amount of horned slugs and knat's wings."

"You should go to Madam Pomfrey. You look terrible." Lily gingerly touched Malorie's face and it wasn't until then that Malorie felt the throbbing in her lip and around her eye. "I'll stay here, I promise. Try some of the hazelnut hot chocolate you're always raving about."

"Good, it'll make you feel better." Malorie stood and headed for the door. "I'm sorry, Lily. Honestly, I would've rather had been wrong about him."

* * *

Grimsby was waiting for her in the hospital wing. He'd made everyone go to get their cuts and bruises tended to. It seemed that Severus and Malorie had both gotten the worst of it though. Everyone else just had scrapes here and there but Severus was sporting a swollen jaw and eye and a cut across the bridge of his nose. When Malorie caught sight of herself in the mirror she saw the swelling around her left eye that was beginning to bruise, a cut lip and blood coming from her nose as well as a little cut on the top of her right cheek.

Grimsby made sure that Madam Pomfrey healed the cuts so there was no further bleeding or swelling but the cuts and bruises were to remain. Madam Pomfrey could've had them gone in no time, it was all superficial but Grimsby was somewhat sadistic and thought it was a deserving punishment. He lectured them all about fighting, took thirty points each from their houses and gave everyone detention everyday for a week.

When they were finally allowed to leave and head back to class, Sirius was quick to pull Malorie to face him, looking over her injuries with a worried frown. He reached forward, brushing his fingertips along the cut on her cheek.

"Are you alright?" He asked, voice quiet.

"I'm fine. It was worth it, honestly it felt incredible." She smiled a little as the rest of the boys caught up to them. She reached out and touched James' shoulder. "Lily's in the girls dorm. I think she could use a good hug, Prongs."

"I can't get into your dorm though."

"Boys can't climb our staircase. No one said anything about Stags."

James paused for a second, a vacant expression on his face until he suddenly realized what she meant and sped off down the hall.

"Are you sure it's wise, sending him to see Lily?" Peter frowned as they watched him go.

"Lily likes James, almost as much as he likes her. She won't admit it thought because she's stubborn as a mule."

"Is that true by the way? Your staircase won't sense us if we're animals?" Sirius asked.

"I'm assuming, I don't know for certain." Malorie saw the look of mischief in his eyes. "That doesn't mean you can start playing pranks on us. Our dorm is the one place us girls are safe from you."

"No, we made the agreement in second year that dorms are out of bounds for pranks. Everyone needs somewhere to be completely safe." Remus laughed.

"Then what are you planning, Padfoot?"

"Nothing... I mean, I might be tempted to come for a cuddle now I know that I can."

"The girls would flip."

"The girls would think you've acquired a pet dog."

"You're doggy self is not getting in my bed. I don't want fleas or wet dog smell in my sheets thank you very much."

* * *

Of course Sirius took no notice of what she said. That same night, after their first detention with Grimsby, the group walked sluggishly back to their dorms with a murmuring of 'goodnight'. It wasn't even past curfew but Grimsby had had them clean every piece of equipment in his classroom until he could see his own reflection in them. They were exhausted by the time they were done.

The girls common room was empty when Malorie arrived. She had a quick shower, changed into her pajamas and all but collapsed into her bed. She pulled the duvet over her head and waited for sleep to come. However, no less than a half hour later the door opened, seemingly by itself. She pulled the duvet from her face when she heard the creak of the hinges and frowned as she watched the door close again.

"Who's there?" She sat up, ready to climb out of bed.

Suddenly, there was a big black dog in the centre of the room, revealing itself as it shook an unseen cover from it's back. The dog let it's tongue loll out of the side of it's mouth making Malorie snort before turning into the shaggy haired boy she liked so much. He laughed along with her, picking up James' cloak so as not to loose it and draped it over the foot of Malorie's bed.

"I should've known it'd be you." Malorie shuffled over in her bed, leaving room for Sirius to slide in beside her.

They moved around for a moment, trying to fit the two of them comfortably in a single bed. They settled lying chest to chest with their legs tangled together. Both Malorie's hands lay on Sirius' chest whilst he had one around her shoulders and the other was twirling her hair around his finger.

"You know if the girls come up here they're going to kick you out. Probably literally." She said with a yawn.

"Mm. They can try." Sirius was staring at her lips, at the cut that was now there. He moved the hand that was playing with her hair to run his thumb over the sore flesh. "Does it hurt?"

"Bit." She shrugged.

"Want me to kiss it better?"

Malorie laughed, wincing when her lip stretched too far and so pouting, she nodded her head. Sirius moved to close the already tiny gap between them to press their lips together. Malorie let one of her hand slide up into his hair, nails lightly scratching his scalp like she knew he liked. Sirius let his hand rest on her jaw, his thumb softly rubbing circles on her cheek.

They moved slowly, melting into each other. Sirius finally moved his hand to her back, pulling her even closer to him and letting his tongue slip between her lips. Malorie moaned a little, gripping his hair too tight as she got caught up in the feeling.

Before they could get too carried away, they heard footsteps coming toward the dorm. Malorie pulled away first, leaving Sirius pouting and leaning in for more. She lightly slapped his chest and gestured to the door.

"Quickly, get under the bed. You'll have to wait until they're all asleep and then leave quietly. It's too late now."

"One more kiss."

"Sirius!"

"One more, please."

With a shake of her head she gave his lips one last peck before he returned to his dog form and scurried beneath her bed just as the door opened to reveal the rest of the sixth year Gryffindor girls.

Whilst Holly and Alice demanded to know everything about the fight and Lily quietly got herself ready for bed, Imelda lay on her front on her bed and began to write a letter. As Malorie briefly brushed over the facts of the fight to Holly and Alice she got up from her bed and headed over to Imelda, peering over her shoulder.

"Who's Ben?" She asked and Imelda pulled her pillow over the parchment with a furious blush.

"Just a friend."

"Judging by the color of your cheeks I'd say he's more than a friend." Malorie teased. "Come on, you spent two years relentlessly teasing me for supposedly dating Remus I think it's about time I had my turn don't you?"

"He lives in the next town over from where I live. It's a muggle town."

"You're dating a muggle?" Malorie smiled. "Good god, don't tell the Slytherins."

"Don't tell anyone!" Imelda glanced between all of the girl with a sudden look of seriousness. "Ben knows that I'm a witch and I'm not sure whether we're supposed to tell muggles about our world or not. I mean... We make a conscious effort to hide ourselves and I accidentally let it slip when he asked me why he only sees me at Christmas or over summer."

"As if we're going to tell anyone." Holly shook her head. "You know that what's said in this dorm, stays in this dorm. It's been that way since first year and will be that way until we finish seventh." She finished changing into her pajamas and hopped into her bed. "So, tell us about Ben. Is he cute?"

Malorie checked on Lily who gave her a soft smile and promised that she was ok before closing her drapes to go to sleep. Imelda gushed about her new boyfriend with his dark hair and eyes and his love for football. Holly had no idea what football was and nor did Imelda or Alice so Malorie had to do her best to explain it to them until they eventually decided it was time to sleep.

She had been so caught up in talking to the girls that she completely forgot that Sirius was beneath her bed. She pulled her drapes around the bed and huddled down into her duvet to sleep. Around ten minutes later she felt the bed dip to her left and nearly jumped out of her skin. Luckily Sirius had the quick thought to cover her mouth before she could alert the others. When she realized who it was she sighed in relief and promptly slapped him on the side of the head for scaring her.

"You should head back to your dorm." She whispered as Sirius settled himself back in her bed.

"Actually I figured I'd just stay here tonight." He shrugged. "Why are you whispering?"

"Because you're loud mouth is going to wake everyone up."

"I'm quite good a silencing charms you know." Sirius pulled back on the drapes and turned to face Lily's bed. "HEY! EVANS! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO FACE THE TRUTH AND SNOG JAMES' FACE OFF?" Nothing. Lily didn't even stir. "See? Silencing charms. Way of the future, babe."

"Don't call me babe." Malorie pursed her lips, shifting around until they were comfortable again. "Are you sure you want to stay here? Lily says I talk in my sleep sometimes and I..." She trailed off, frowning at her own train of thought.

"And what?"

"I keep having nightmares." She confessed.

"What about?"

"You-know-who. Well, I think it's him, I don't really know what he looks like." She sighed, tucking her head beneath Sirius' chin. He held her close, sensing that she wasn't comfortable with the subject. "I'll wake up in this bed and it's quiet so I get up and all the girls still have their drapes closed. I always go to Lily's first cause I know she'd be annoyed if she was late for class. But when I open the drapes she's dead. So I try to get the others but their all dead too. They all have their eyes open and it feels like their looking at me. I run down to the common room and their are more dead people. I'm always about to go to the boys dorm to find you when he appears by the fire. He pulls out his wand and I wake up."

"You know it's just a dream." Sirius whispered, lips close to her ear. "That's all he will ever be to you because I won't let him get near enough to hurt you. I promise."

"He's building an army, Sirius." Malorie pulled back so she was looking into his eyes. "How do you beat a man with an army?"

"Because there are enough good people who will fight back. Essentially, we are an army too." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, then her nose. "There is darkness in our world but the light will always over power it."

* * *

Luckily enough, Malorie slept soundly through the night, kept safe in Sirius' arms. That was until Lily was shaking her awake in the morning demanding to know why she had a dog in her bed. Sirius who had been snoring beside her, having turned into his furry alter ego in the early hours just in case, woke up to their chatter.

"I, uh..." Malorie thought back to how she had first introduced Padfoot to the boys. "I found him in the forest."

"You found a dog in the forbidden forest and brought it inside?"

"I think he's cute." Malorie scratched Sirius behind the ear when he affectionately nudged his head against her shoulder. "See, he's harmless."

Lily shook her head but ultimately accepted the new pet. She waited until the other girls were gone before she sat down to talk to Malorie, unknowingly petting Sirius as she did.

"Hey, you know you have detention all week?" She asked and Malorie nodded, searching for her tie on her floor. "Well, did you realize it's a full moon on Friday?"

Malorie froze for a brief second, glancing at Sirius who was watching Lily carefully. "So?" She tried to play it cool, waiting to see why Lily was bringing it up.

"Malorie, I'm not stupid. Five years of Remus disappearing once a month and you sneaking out in the evenings and not coming back until the early hours, coupled with his scars and calling him Moony all the time... I know that he's a werewolf."

"Um... Well, I... I-"

"I'm not going to tell anyone. I've know for about a year or so, I just never said anything. Remus is my friend and if he wanted me to know he would tell me himself."

"You've known all this time?" Malorie plopped down onto her bed with a sudden loss for words.

"You've been helping him haven't you? That's why you sneak out?" Malorie nodded. "I'm only bringing it up because you and Remus are supposed to be in detention with Grimsby and I'm guessing by his prejudiced teachings that he doesn't know about Remus. If you don't turn up on Friday he's going to flip."

"Well what else can I do? I can't leave Remus on his own."

"I know and I wish I knew how to help you. I thought about making polyjuice potion and pretending to be you for the evening but it only lasts for an hour and it takes weeks to make. Then I thought about a suppressant potion to postpone Remus' change for a day or two but it's really complicated magic and again, it take weeks."

"Thanks Lils. If Remus knew that you were trying to help he'd appreciate it." She stood up again to get dressed. "I'll see you in class."

As soon as Lily had left Sirius was back to being himself, lying on his side on Malorie's bed. When she turned to look at him she couldn't help but snort.

"If only you were wearing a silk dress and on top of a piano."

"Am I seducing you?" Sirius pouted and fluttered his eyes, earning laugh before they both fell serious. "We can trust Lily but do we tell Moony that she knows."

"I think he'd like to know there's someone else he can trust. Our issue is that Remus and I are going to end up with more detentions. You, James and Peter will have to sit Friday out and leave it to me."

"Talk to Dumbledore. He knows about Remus and probably about us to. See if he'll excuse the two of for Friday."

"You think that'll work?"

"Maybe. If not then I'm sure me and the boys can think of someway to end up joining you in detention again."

"I think you have a talent for that. Now shoo so I can get dressed."

"What no kiss?" Sirius smirked when he paused at the door.

"If you can manage without me for ten minutes whilst I get dressed you can have as many kisses as you like."

"Big words, Red. I hope you're prepared to be snogged to within an inch of your life today."


	22. Reality

**Title -**   _When You're Strange_  
 **Chapter title -**   _Reality_  
 **Author -**   _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -**   _Romance/Friendship/Drama/Fantasy_  
 **Disclaimer -**   _I do not own the Harry Potter, books or films, in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the books or films._  
 **Chapter Word Count -**   _2722 words_

 **To: _VeraWhite_  -**  _Thank you so much for the lovely review, I'm so glad you're enjoying the fic (: xxx_

* * *

  
"Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world." Slughorn had the usual smile he held when he knew the whole class was actually paying attention for a change. "Can anyone tell me anything about it?"

"It smells different to each person, according to what attracts them." Sirius answered, causing the rest of the Marauders to turn and frown at him. He bit at the skin on the inside of his thumb, avoiding eye contact.

"Very good, Mr Black. Perhaps you might like to have a sniff." Slughorn lifted the lid from the copper cauldron, gesturing for Sirius to step forward. The shaggy haired boy gave an exaggerated sigh but stepped forward, placing his nose over the potion. "Well?" Slughorn prompted. "What can you smell?"

"Hazelnut... Peppermint, something sweet and..."

"And?"

"Ink."

Sirius returned to the cluster of students to hear James' snickering. He turned to face him with a pointed look, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Who do we know who is obsessed with hazelnut hot chocolate, eats peppermint toads till they come out of her ears, has a major sweet tooth and sits beside you for class?"

Malorie's face was a scarlet red as she tried to hide her smile, recalling the time he had enchanted balls of ink to hit the door of her dorm room. Her hair was shifting hues from it's usual purple to a bright pink that she couldn't concentrate on enough to stop. She didn't notice Slughorn watching the exchange until he called her up to smell the potion herself. She swore under her breath at Peter's snorting and stepped forward.

"I smell fire." She murmured, barely loud enough to hear but she heard James easily.

"She sits by you by the fire nearly every night."

"Liquorice."

"Didn't she buy you a box Mr. Spindle's Lick "O" Rish Spiders for Christmas?"

"Moss."

"How often are we all out in the forest?"

"And... oh."

"Miss Talbot?" Slughorn had a knowing smile on his face as her hair turned an even darker shade of pink, as did her cheeks.

"Dog."

Malorie moved and stood beside Lily who was giggling behind her hand. Wanting some of the attention away from her, Malorie lightly shoved her forward, towards the desk where Slughorn could see her.

"Ah, Miss Evans! One of my star students, why don't you have a go before we get started for today."

Lily turned to glare at Malorie before inhaling. She closed her eyes, looked straight at the far wall and spoke as fast as she could manage.

"Fresh air, broom wax, apples and smoke."

"Smoke?" Slughorn frowned but Lily only nodded before moving away.

"Perhaps a smoke bomb that a certain bespectacled boy lets off in the common room whenever he wants the sofa to himself. The same boy who uses broom wax before every quidditch match which is played out in the fresh air. The same boy who always has an apple after dinner and who also incidentally nearly took my eye out with an apple once."

"Drop it, Talbot." Lily pouted. "Why can you smell dog, anyway? Sirius doesn't have a dog."

"Long story." Malorie glanced over to the boy in question who was already staring right back at her. He offered a shy smile and discreetly tilted his head over to the corner of the room. Malorie nodded and once Slughorn had dismissed them to try and make a less powerful love potion, for Merlin knows what reason, she headed over to meet him.

"Mal, about the potion-"

"I need to tell you-"

They spoke in unison, both stopping to let the other continue. Sirius went first, knowing how easily he lost his nerve when it came to telling Malorie how he really felt.

"I smell you in there." He smiled softly. "I just wanted to say that I love you."

"Dammit, Siri." Malorie huffed. "That's what I was gonna say. I wanted to say it first."

"So then say it!" Sirius laughed at her childish tantrum.

"I love you."

"I love you too, you brat."

* * *

  
Sixth year seemed to pass smoothly, despite the ever growing threat of Voldemort and his growing army. Lily refused to talk to Snape, despite his attempts to apologize and eventually he just gave up and pined for her from across the hall.

The boys continued to prank one another and the rest of the school. There was mayhem when Remus and Peter managed to sneak a cage of Cornish pixies into the common room and set them free. It had been a great laugh too until the little blighters started destroying everything in sight. James swore up and down Sirius was about to cry when one of them tore after him in circles around the sofa, brandishing a pair of scissors at his hair.

In return for James happily telling everyone that fact, Sirius changed into Padfoot and promptly ate his Dark Arts essay. James was confused until Peter laughingly wished him good luck on telling Grimsby that a dog had eaten his homework.

Remus being a prefect once let the others into the prefects bathroom to use the oversized bath as a swimming pool. Even Lily, who had chastised Remus about his prefect duties when she initially found out, dipped her feet in.

There was one occasion where Malorie actually wanted to slap her boyfriend. She had been sat eating her breakfast when Bowie dropped a howler in her lap. She froze, wondering who on earth had sent her one. She didn't want to open it in the hall but it began to smoke at the edges and opened itself.

"DID YOU USE CONFUNDUS ON ME OR ARE YOU ALWAYS THIS MIND BLOWING?"

Sirius had almost fallen from his seat with laughter and despite her blushing Malorie had joined. Until she received another howler the following morning. She looked to her boyfriend and saw him smirking and decided to just let it happen.

"HAGRID'S NOT THE ONLY GIANT AT HOGWARTS, IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN."

She let her head fall to the table in embarrassment at that one, especially when Hagrid choked on his bacon at the head table. Another howler came the next morning.

"ARE YOU A BOTTLE OF SKELE-GRO CAUSE YOU'VE GIVEN ME A BONE."

"Sirius for Merlin sake please tell me that's the last one."

But it wasn't. She received another howler every morning for the rest of the week.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO SAY LUMOS MAXIMA TO TURN ME ON."

"MEET ME IN THE LIBRARY AND I'LL VISIT YOUR RESTRICTED SECTION."

"COME WITH ME TO THE SHRIEKING SHACK WE COULD DO SOME SHRIEKING OF OUR OWN."

"DID YOU SAY PETRIFICUS TOTALUS CAUSE YOU'VE MADE ME STIFF."

Sunday's howler was the last straw. Malorie left the table with a huff and a blush that seemed to have been permanent all week. Sirius followed her as she knew he would and she waited until they were outside and away from prying ears to turn to him.

"Are you really mad?" He asked sheepishly.

"A little." She said honestly. "They're funny and I know you're only making a joke but it's the way some of the other people at school have started looking at me."

"What do you mean?"

"You keep sending me things like that and they think that- Whether they think I'm sleeping around or sleeping with you I don't know but either way I know what they're thinking of me."

"Who cares what they think?"

"I do!"

"You always have, haven't you?" Sirius draped his arm over her shoulder and kissed her temple. "I forget sometimes. I promise that I've sent all the ones I had so you won't get anymore. And in my defense it was a bet with Remus."

"Remus?" Malorie snorted. "Mr Perfect Prefect my arse."

"A very lovely arse." Sirius mused, earning a laugh and a soft elbow to the ribs. "Let them talk, they're just jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah. Cause you have such a handsome boyfriend."

"You're all class, Black."

* * *

  
All year they had been attempting to learn how to cast a patronus spell, not because it was part of the curriculum but because Alice had read about it and mentioned it over dinner one day and they all became a little obsessed.

James managed it first, producing a stag, naturally. Remus was second, producing a wolf. They each wondered if their patronus would just be their animagus alter egos. Peter could never get past a few wisps of smoke coming from the tip of his wand. When Sirius finally managed it, they all thought it would be a dog, but instead a red fox weaved in between his legs, causing his gaze to fall to Malorie who had yet to notice, trying desperately to produce something of her own. It seemed obvious to the boys that hers would be a shaggy black dog but when she saw it a small 'oh' fell from her lips as the dog ran over to Sirius, sitting beside him with it's tongue lolling from it's mouth.

"Well-"

"Not a word, Prongs." Sirius held his hand up to silence his friend. "Just for once don't ruin the moment, alright?"

"I was just going to say you were clearly meant for each other but fine, gaze into each others eyes instead."

* * *

  
The year ended on a triumphant high with Gryffindor winning both the quidditch cup and the house cup. There was a party in the common room that went on through the night and left everyone a little worse for wear on the train home the following morning.

"Hey, Malorie." James tapped her foot with his own as she gazed out of the window. "I've been thinking-"

"Got a headache?"

"You've been making that joke since first year." Remus grumbled, lifting his feet onto the seat and pulling his jumper over his face.

"I've been thinking." James continued. "Why don't you come back to mine. Sirius and I could share and you could take the spare room that Sirius is in at the minute. Only cause mum would never let the two of you share."

"What's brought this on?" Malorie frowned.

"You never speak about home except for the one time when you said your foster parents don't like magic. I can tell you hate it."

"I do but I'm fine." She shrugged. "They're not like Sirius' parents. They're not trying to make me agree with them on anything, nor are they joining a dark, powerful wizard hell bent on world domination. They're quite content on pretending I don't exist which is fine by me."

"You don't have to pretend infront of us, you know." Peter sighed. "We can tell you're lying."

"Honestly, Pete, I'm fine."

"If she doesn't want to talk about it then that's the end of discussion." Sirius spoke loudly, cutting Peter off before he could speak again. "Although I will say I'd love to have you come stay at the Potters."

"If I had to stay with the two of you for longer than the school year I'd end up murdering someone."

"James, right?" Sirius smirked when James looked affronted.

"He'd be first, cause I get to kiss you. But you'd probably be close behind."

"You remind me everyday why I love you."

"Besides, I wouldn't want to be the reason that you and James end up divorced." Malorie chuckled.

"Hm, we have had a strong six year marriage so far." Sirius made a kissy face across the compartment.

"You've never got me an anniversary gift though, Padfoot. I'm beginning to think I'm the only one putting an effort into this relationship." James dabbed at his eyes as he made an exaggerated sobbing noise.

"Says the one who has been pining after Lily for three years." Sirius flailed his arms as he stood up, haughtily flipping his hair. "Don't you love me anymore, Prongs? Am I not good enough for you?"

"Of course you are!" James stood up, taking Sirius into his arms. "Darling!"

Remus, Peter and Malorie were in hysterics on the train seats as the boys declared their love for each other.

"See!" Malorie gestured to the two, still held in a tight embrace. "How could I split that up?"

* * *

  
Summer started well, everyone writing to each other and no worries other than those they already had. Malorie had her usual routine of heading out during the day time to avoid her foster parents and heading back in the evening. She'd eat her dinner and then head up to her room for the rest of the night. Sometimes she'd visit Miss Fox and occasionally her brother Jack would come to visit and tell her stories about his work.

This summer became a little different when Miss Fox came to her house. She wanted to discuss matters about You-know-who with Scott and Karen. It seemed that even she was worried about Malorie's welfare, being muggle born. She wouldn't explain why at first until the Carol's, being the selfish and cruel people that they were, threw Malorie out.

They said they didn't want her there if she would be putting them in danger. With a feeling of numbness, Malorie took all of her belongings to Miss Fox's place, storing them in her box room. She slept on the sofa for two nights, the nightmares returning with a vengeance. When Malorie learned the truth behind Miss Fox's sudden concern she was terrified. Knowing that Miss Fox's house was far too small for her to stay she suggested staying at the Potter's for the rest of summer. Just like Sirius, she knew she always had a home there.

With only two weeks of summer left she packed up her school supplies and some clothes and let Jack Fox apparate her nearby. He walked to the house with her, arm around her shoulders as she remained silent as she had since her talk with Miss Fox.

Jack had a brief talk with Mr and Mrs Potter before he bid Malorie farewell and left again. Malorie slowly made her way to James' room, not noticing the worried looks his parents were exchanging.

"Mal?" Sirius seemed surprised when she came in through the door and jumped up from James' bed. "I didn't know you were coming to visit."

"Actually, I'm kind of staying here for a while." She dropped her bags and joined the two on the bed. She pulled a pillow to her chest, trying desperately to find comfort. "Miss Fox told my foster parents about You-know-who and they figured having me there was too dangerous and kicked me out."

"They what?" Sirius clenched his fists as he jumped from the bed again. Malorie pulled him to sit back down.

"They're just trying to keep themselves safe, Sirius. I mean... Ok, it hurts but whatever." She sighed and looked between them. "You know Eilish McDermott from Hufflepuff?" They both nodded. "She's missing. Miss Fox told me."

"Missing? Is she sure?" James asked.

"A week and a half apparently. Jack heard about it at the Ministry." Malorie clinged onto the pillow even tighter. "Do you think he'll win? You-know-who I mean."

Neither of them answered, no longer sure what to say. It had been easy to say that good people would always win when the only people missing were people they didn't know. But they knew Eilish, had known her for six years. She was one of only five muggle borns in there year. Suddenly the threat that this new dark wizard was posing had become very very real.

The three of them slept in James' room that night, none of them wanting to be alone after the news. Malorie and Sirius had promised they'd sleep separately whilst under the Potter's roof but some time during the night, Sirius could hear Malorie's quiet sniffling and moved over to her. He snuggled her into his side, letting her hide her face against his chest. He kissed her forehead and ran his fingers through her hair until she fell asleep. He didn't say that it would be ok like he had before, because he no longer knew if it would be. Instead, he reiterated his promise that he would never let any harm come to her, as long as he was with her she was safe.

* * *

  
**A/n -** _All of the howler pick up lines were found online._


	23. Dread

**Title -**   _When You're Strange_  
 **Chapter title -**   _Dread_  
 **Author -**   _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -**   _Romance/Friendship/Drama/Fantasy_  
 **Disclaimer -**   _I do not own the Harry Potter, books or films, in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the books or films._  
 **Chapter Word Count -**   _2581 words_

* * *

  
A week before they were set to head back to Hogwarts, Malorie was woken by something soft tickling the side of her face. She brushed it away at first only to hear a soft chuckle and for the tickling sensation to return followed by gentle touches of something along her jawline. Slowly she opened her eyes, finding that it was Sirius, giving her soft kisses to wake her up with his hair falling on her cheek.

With a tired smile she pushed his hair back but made no effort to stop what he was doing. She released a hum of contentment and closed her eyes again only for Sirius to nip at the skin of her neck.

"It's time to wake up." He murmured against her skin. "We're going into diagon alley to get our school supplies."

"Mm, I think I'd rather stay here." Malorie grumbled, finding his hand and linking her fingers through his.

"You were the one complaining about how busy it was going to be since you left it so late." Sirius moved to the edge of the bed, gently tugging her hand that was still holding his.

Malorie moved to her knees, stopping just behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, no longer blushing that he was wearing no shirt. For the first week of her stay at the Potters, every morning when she'd seen him in just his pajama bottoms she'd flushed a furious shade of scarlet but now she was used to the sight. In fact, she welcomed it.

Sirius placed his hands over hers on his stomach, biting back a laugh when she started to kiss his shoulder blades. She knew how much he loved kisses there, or when she would squeeze his shoulder in comfort, or give them a massage after quidditch or lightly run her nails across them. She knew that his shoulders were one of his weaknesses and she was another. Combined, she could get him to do anything she damn well wanted.

And what she wanted was to stay in bed. At least for another half an hour. He turned his head to look at the innocent look on her face. With an exaggerated sigh he clambered under the covers with her, letting her cuddle up to him, practically laying right on his chest.

"Very crafty, Red. Sure you aren't a Slytherin?"

"How dare you!" Malorie rolled away from her boyfriend, hiding her smile when she felt his hands on her waist. "The very height of insult, Mr Black. I am hurt, truly. I'm not sure if I'll ever recover from this wound that you've made in my heart."

"And you all call  _me_  the drama queen." He moved closer burying his face into the crook of her neck, earning an eruption of giggling from the plum haired girl.

"You're getting stubble, old man." She teased, making him rub his chin against the soft skin of her neck. "It tickles!"

"Old man, am I? I'll give you old!"

His hands were all over her, fingers dancing odd patters across her body. Her laughter was loud and unbound as she writhed beneath him, duvet falling to the floor, long forgotten. She tried her best to escape his clutches but realized she'd pushed herself to far across the bed when she landed with a thump on the floor. Sirius was still laughing on the bed when she popped back up, giddy smile still present.

"Are you two quite finished? I've been ready for ten minutes and you aren't even dressed." James was in the doorway, his usually messy hair even worse so early in the morning. He brushed his fingers through it in a vague attempt of taming it. "Everyone else will be waiting for us."

"Blame her, Prongs. She has evil tricks of persuasion." Sirius rolled off the bed and scurried back to James' room to get dressed.

"Yeah well, you better hope mum doesn't hear you trying to use your evil tricks of  _seduction_  other wise she'll blow her top." James smirked, narrowly avoiding the cushion that was launched at his head.

* * *

  
Their final year at Hogwarts started with a sense of trepidation. It seemed that almost the whole school was aware of Eilish's disappearance. Dumbledore's speech was just as odd as usual but before the feast began he did give some words of reassurance and reminded everyone of the many magical enchantments that were in place to protect the school.

It had got harder and harder to ignore the rise of You-know-who and his followers. Even at school, where everyone was worrying about their N.E.W.T's and what they were going to do when they'd finished and how to find jobs out in the word. Sirius tried to talk to Regulus again, wanting to ensure that he had been ok on his own at home under his parents influence. Malorie's nightmares were getting worse as the days went by, so much so that Lily was begging her to see Madam Pomfrey. When Malorie saw the headline that two known squibs were now missing she found it difficult to hold herself together.

She left the great hall quickly, leaving her usual breakfast of toast and marmalade behind. She gave no explanation to anyone but she knew that Sirius would follow. She didn't stop until she was up in the astronomy tower, looking at the ground far below her.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked, sitting beside her as she unfolded the prophet.

"Two squibs have gone missing. What if one of them is Miss Fox? She usually writes at the start of classes but I haven't heard from her yet." She let out a shaky breath, dropping the newspaper and willing herself not to cry. "What if he gets into the school? What if I'm next?"

"Malorie." Sirius knew she would hear the seriousness in his voice, since he rarely used her full name.

"Or Lily or Ant or Dex or-" She paused, realizing her mistake. "He already got Eilish... What if he-"

"Malorie, listen to me." Sirius interrupted. "We don't know that he is responsible for Eilish. For all we know her parents took her into hiding after reading the prophet and I'm sure Miss Fox's letter will come soon. She's probably just playing it safe for now, she knows the dangers. Hogwarts is the safest place we could be. You've heard the rumors that You-know-who is scared of Dumbledore, he would never come to the castle."

"But-"

"And I keep telling you that I will never let anything happen to you. No one is going to hurt you whilst I'm here." He gently pulled her chin until she was looking at him.

"You can't always be with me. You can't keep me safe forever."

"Try and stop me. I'll never leave you on your own." He pressed a brief kiss to her lips. "Understood?" She nodded mutely, blinking back her tears.

* * *

  
Sirius made sure to live up to his promise whenever he could. Any hint of distress or danger, he was right there at her side. He landed himself a month of detentions after he hexed a group of third years for hurling rotten food at the Gryffindor quidditch team. They'd all been hit with stuff but Malorie had taken a tomato to the side of the face and Sirius saw red.

Although things did begin to look up after just two more saddening occurrences. The first of which was during practice for their N.E.W.T's when they had to face their boggarts once more. They had only had the chance to learn about boggarts in theory during their fifth year, since Grimsby had failed to find one to practice on but now, he had one locked inside his storage cupboard.

The whole class was to wait outside so that each student could head in one by one. The marauders tried not to watch through a crack in the door, but with the agreement that they'd figure out each others biggest fear and help each other through it, they allowed each other to watch.

Peter went first, facing a cloaked man that had him shuddering and turning his face away. No one knew who it was until he emerged from the classroom, unsuccessful at casting the correct spell. He uttered the words 'You-know-who' and stepped aside.

Remus went second, a pale full moon casting light on his scarred face. Grimsby frowned and Malorie clenched her fists, ready to defend her friend should the need come. Remus merely sighed, cast the spell and left the room. His friends gave him a small round of congratulations and comforting smiles.

James went third, the unmoving bodies of his parents and his friends lying in a heap at his feet. It took him a few minutes to pull his eyes from the scene but he managed to cast the spell. He looked pale when he came out and Sirius gave him a quick hug as he returned to his friends.

Sirius was next, striding in confidently as he always did. His arrogance soon disappeared when he was faced with two boys. They could've been twins if one didn't have grey eyes and the other dark brown. The other Sirius and Regulus smiled darkly, lifting their sleeves to reveal their dark marks. Sirius shouted the spell, angrily stomping from the room. His friends were quick to remind him that that was not him nor would it ever be.

Malorie went last, hands shaking when she didn't know what to expect. Would it be the dark lord? Her dead friends? Perhaps a darker version of herself, like Sirius. She waited for the form to shift, trying desperately to ignore the piercing gaze of Professor Grimsby.

"Hello, Malorie."

It was a woman, short with frizzy brown hair. A man came beside her, slightly taller and blonde. Malorie frowned, she'd never seen these people in her life.

"Who-" She began and then stopped herself, reminding herself that this was a boggart and nothing more.

"Don't you recognize your own parents?" The man snapped, lifting his chin. "Can't say I'm surprised. When I found out we were having a baby I thought it was the best news of our lives." He sneered. "All I can say is I'm glad we're dead. Who would ever want a freak like you as a daughter?"

"What?" Malorie stepped back, hitting her behind on the desk behind her. "Ridik-"

"If I'd know what you were I would've got rid of you. I never should of let you be born. Those poor Carroll's, having to take care of you for so long." Her mother moved closer, nose brushing against hers. "It's a wonder they didn't off themselves."

"Stop it!" Malorie shouted, sending her 'parents' back from her. She raised her wand and uttered the incantation. "Ridikulus." When there were now two mime artists dancing around in front of her she left the classroom. None of the boys knew what to say so instead, they settled for pulling her into a warm group hug.

* * *

  
The second bad happening was something that Malorie had hoped would never come true. It was after Christmas break, when after much insistence Sirius and Malorie had spent the time with the Potters. It was the first time either of them had been home for Christmas since first year.

Sirius was the master of hiding his feelings and it had taken Malorie and the boys alot of practice to know when something was wrong. However, when he stormed into the common room one evening, stomping straight past everyone and up to the dormitory, his anger was obvious. With a brief nod to the boys, Malorie followed him up. He was pacing around the room when she entered.

"Sirius?" She entered cautiously. "Hey, what happened?"

"He did it." Sirius tore off his outer robes, tossing them onto the floor. "He fucking did it." He aimed his fist at the wall, wincing when his knuckles collided with the brick.

"Did what? Who did what?"

"Regulus." He fumed. "He's joined them." Malorie's stomach flipped.

"Joined who?" Her voice came out shakily but she already knew the answer.

"You-know-who."

"How do you know?"

"He's got the mark on his arm.  _His_  mark." He sat down heavily on his bed and Malorie sat beside him. "I should've stayed at home. I should've done something to stop this."

"Don't." Malorie spoke firmly despite the pounding of her heart. "Don't you dare blame yourself for this. You stood up for what you believed in and you left. Regulus is more than capable of making his own decisions. You are not here to be his keeper."

Sirius sighed letting his head drop as Malorie took his hand into her, cringing at the bleeding knuckles.

"I'm sorry." She murmured knowing that it wouldn't be any comfort. "We should go and get these cleaned up."

"No. Just... Stay here with me."

She nodded, moving to sit against his headboard with him. She left only briefly to get a wet cloth to clean his hand with. The boys came in a little later, talking him through this new information. They all agreed that Regulus was old enough to decide what side he was on and if that was the side he chose, then that was not on Sirius.

* * *

  
After that incident, the rest of their final year began to pass by as normal as the rest of their years had. They got up to their usual amount of mischief, even with the ever looming exams and shockingly enough, James Potter had made head boy. At the start of the year the rest of the marauders had sat for hours trying to figure out how he had managed it. Remus being a prefect was understandable, even though he was a marauder he still knew when to draw the line but James? That was a miracle that no one understood but it seemed that Dumbledore found it amusing watching them try to figure it out.

And when Lily Evans found out? You would've thought McGonagall had streaked her way across the quidditch pitch the look on her face. Malorie thought it was hilarious that Lily now had no excuse but to spend time with James and the boy in question was ecstatic, although he tried to hide it when Lily was around.

It was sometime in the middle of January when he finally asked her on a date. Remarkably, the rest of the group couldn't actually remember him asking before. He'd asked her to Halloween parties but had always said as friends, partially because he knew she'd say no otherwise. But other than that, James 'I'm-so-infatuated-with-Evans' Potter, had never actually asked her on a real date. And as an even bigger shock, Lily said yes and the two headed into Hogsmeade without them.

"Am I dreaming?" Peter stared after the carriage that the two had taken. "Are James and Lily actually on a date?"

"I can't believe it." Sirius sniffed. "My boy's growing up. Next thing you know, they'll be married with kids and I'll have to sleep on the end of the bed."

"What am I then, your housekeeper?" Malorie pouted.

"You are about the same height as a house elf." Remus noted, patting her head.

"You're dead, Moony."

And just like that the shock of James and Lily was forgotten as Sirius and Peter made bets about who would win whilst Malorie chased Remus down, firing spells at him as she went.


End file.
